Safe and Sound
by Andy Del Rio
Summary: Todos conocemos las historias de "Thor", "Los Vengadores" y "Thor: Un Mundo Oscuro", pero a quien no conocemos es a Jemma. Jemma es una joven de otra raza descendiente de los gigantes de hielo; una raza que nunca habíamos conocido. Siendo una niña pequeña, ella es apartada de su hogar por un guerra y deberá vivir en Asgard hasta que la guerra en su mundo termine.
1. Prologo

**PRÓLOGO**

El reino eterno de Asgard, un lugar mágico, un mito para muchos, una leyenda para otros tantos, una realidad para muy pocos; para mí era mi segundo hogar.

Esta historia comienza muchos años atrás, antes de que yo naciera, incluso antes de que los actuales reyes de los nueve mundos existieran. Esta historia comienza con un Jotun, el primer rey de Jotunheim, Külm ese era mi tátara-abuelo. El día que Külm tuvo hijos, llego a tener gemelos; el mayor Leytal, él era como cualquier Jotun, un gigante de hielo más; pero el segundo Jonna, mi bisabuelo, no era nada parecido a los gigantes de hielo, era muy pequeño para ser hijo de gigantes, su piel muy diferente, era blanca y tersa, cabello blanco como la nieve y sus ojos azules, se podia decir que era lo opuesto a un gigante de hielo, pero mi tátara-abuelo los amo por igual. Al paso de los años cuando ambos crecieron, sus poderes se fueron desarrollando. Mi bisabuelo y mi tío bisabuelo era muy diferentes, como dos copos de nieve, no solo en su físico sino también en forma de ser y claro estaba en sus poderes; Leytal tenía los comunes poderes de un gigante de hielo, pero no Jonna, mi abuelo, él podía hacer mágicas cosas con el hielo y la nieve, él tenía el poder del invierno en sus manos, el invierno fluía por su cuerpo, fue mi bisabuelo Jonna quien creo el cofre de los inviernos pasados, con el creyó que podría ayudar a Jotunheim, no sabría la desgracia que este provocaría después.

En cada historia siempre hay un bueno y un malo, adivinen quien es quien; mi abuelo a pesar de siempre ser rechazo y despreciado por su misma especie, siempre tuvo un corazón noble; mi tío abuelo Leytal siempre tuvo una fuerte envidia sobre los poderes de mi bisabuelo. Los años pasaron hasta el día de la coronación del siguiente rey de Jotunheim, Leytal, por ser el primero en nacer fue quien ascendió y tomo su lugar como rey de Jotunheim. Como lo dije en un principio mi tátara-abuelo amaba demasiado a sus dos hijos, no quiso que ninguno de los dos se quedara sin un trono, así que creo un mundo aparte para que su hijo Jonna gobernara.

—Hijo—dijo mi tátara-abuelo— este es tu mundo, tú lo gobernaras, créalo como tú quieras.

Mi tátara-abuelo se fue dejando a mi bisabuelo en ese nuevo mundo para él. Lo primero que hizo fue, con sus poderes, crear un castillo de hielo tan claro como el cristal; mi bisabuelo nombro aquella tierra como Glerheim, y también se le llego a conocer como el mundo de cristal.

Las diferencias entre Jotunheim y Glerheim, se hacían notar tanto como en los hermanos. Jotunheim era oscura como la noche, la noche con su frio destructor reinaba sobre ese lugar; en cambio Glerheim era tan clara como la luz del día, el sol irradiaba sobre la ciudad de cristal haciéndola brillar solo poco menos que la ciudad dorada de Asgard.

Se dice que cada cierto tiempo-no se sabe con exactitud cuánto- pero dicen que nace una generación diferente de gigantes de hielo, así como le paso a mi tátara-abuelo; desconocemos si esto ha vuelto a ocurrir ya que perdimos toda comunicación con Jotunheim; como había dicho anteriormente, eran reinos muy diferentes, más que nada perdimos el contacto con los Jotuns porque su pueblo siempre vivía en conflicto constante con los nueve mundo, mientras que Glerheim era un reino de absoluta paz, nos gustaba vivir en paz con los nueve mundos, creímos que siempre seria así, pero no lo fue.

El tiempo pasó y nació mi padre Janjic, y su primo Laufey. Laufey, la perdición de Jotunheim. Igual o incluso peor que las antiguas generaciones de gigantes, la maldad corría por sus venas, tenía sed de poder y nada lo saciaba. Esa misma sed de poder fue la que desato la guerra de Jotunheim contra el reino eterno de Asgard; la guerra más cruel que los nueve mundos hayan presenciado jamás. El día que la guerra término, cuando los asgardianos tomaron el cofre de los inviernos pasados; ese día nací yo, Jemma, un niña con cabellos tan blancos como la nieve, piel blanca, mejillas rosadas y ojos azules.

Cuando llegue a la edad de cinco años, la paz que se conocía en Glerheim desapareció. Una especie desconocida ataco sin razón alguna a Glerheim, mi padre lo que hizo fue pensar en la protección de mi madre y la mía; fue hasta Odín pedirle por la protección de nosotras, el rey accedió y además le envió la ayuda con una parte de sus ejércitos. Creímos que la guerra duraría solo unos días o pocos meses, pero esto no fue así, fue la guerra más larga en todos los nueve reinos.

Mi madre y yo viajamos a través del Bifrost para llegar a Asgard, ahí en el puente guardias ya nos esperaban para escoltarnos hasta el palacio, De camino yo iba asombrada por la ciudad de Asgard en realidad era muy bella. Al llegar al castillo la reina Frigga nos recibió de manera amable, nos mostró nuestras respectivas habitaciones, mi habitación era enorme y era solo para mí.

—Les presentaría a mis hijos ahora—dijo la reina—pero están en clases ¿te gustaría ir Jemma? —pregunto ella volteándome a ver con una dulce mirada en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Qué dices cariño? —pregunto mi madre.

—No sé—conteste en voz baja, tenía miedo, todo era nuevo para mí.

—Bueno—Frigga se puso a mi altura viéndome a los ojos— ¿te parece si te llevamos a las clases y al final del día nos cuentas si te gusto o no? — yo solo me limite a asentir- perfecto-me sonrió de manera dulce.

Salimos del castillo, caminamos un poco por las calles de Asgard. Llegamos a un pequeño lugar muy cerca del palacio, entramos y caminamos por un pequeño corredor que tenía unas pocas habitaciones; nos paramos frente a una puerta, la reina toco con sus nudillos la puerta y de momento salió una joven de la habitación.

—Mi reina—la joven hizo una reverencia— ¿desea hablar con los príncipes?

—No, te he traído a una nueva niña, ella es Jemma, princesa de Glerheim, así que por favor hazla sentar con mis hijos.

—Así será mi reina, ven cariño—la joven me ofreció su mano y yo la tomé—te presentare a tus nuevos amigos.

Al entrar a la habitación la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotras, sentí un nudo en el estómago, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que pasaría; en la habitación había niños sentados en pequeñas sillas de colores frente a mesas redondas, y en cada mesa había 5 niños, menos en una que estaba en el centro ahí solo había dos niños; varios pares de ojos me veían con curiosidad, nos detuvimos cuando llegamos al frente.

—Niños—hablo la joven—ella es Jemma, y será su nueva compañera.

— ¡¿Por qué tiene el cabello blanco?! — grito un niño al fondo.

—Sí, es rara—dijo una niña.

Todos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario menos los dos niños solos, comencé a sentir un calor en mis ojos, veía borroso, en eso las lágrimas salieron, nunca se habían burlado de mí.

— ¡SILENCIO! —grito la joven, todos quedaron en absoluto silencio—ven cariño, me guío hasta la mesa donde estaban los dos niños solos—siéntate aquí— por la orden que dio la reina, creo que ellos eran sus hijos, ambos niños se me quedaron viendo, uno era más grande, de cuerpo un poco corpulento, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos muy azules, y el otro niño tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos verdes esmeralda, era un poco más pequeño y delgado que su hermano, pero a diferencia del rubio, el de cabellos azabaches me miraba con más atención y con una mirada penetrante—bien niños—llamo la atención de todos la joven— ¿en qué nos quedamos? —todos la voltearon a ver menos el niño de cabello negro él seguía mirándome—ah ya recordé, la historia de Yggdrasil.

La joven contaba con esmero la historia, al término de esta nos dio hojas y colores para que dibujáramos a Yggdrasil. Yo estaba muy concentrada en mi dibujo, pero la mirada de aquel niño seguía ahí y comenzaba a incomodarme.

— ¿Te estoy molestando? —pregunto el moreno.

— ¿Disculpa? —su pregunta me confundió un poco parecía haber leído mi mente.

—Por supuesto que sí—contesto el rubio— disculpa a mi hermano—se dirigió hacia mí—mi nombre es Thor príncipe de Asgard y el pequeño tonto que te acosa…

— ¡Oye! —Alzo la voz molesto el de ojos verdes—yo puedo presentarme solo Thor, mi nombre es Loki—tomo mi mano y deposito un pequeño beso, rápidamente el color subió a mis mejillas —príncipe de Asgard—me miró fijamente a mis ojos, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que los de Thor no poseían.

—Mi nombre es Jemma, princesa de Glerheim. —dije aun con mi rostro lleno de rubor.

—Eso explica todo sobre ti—dijo el de ojos azules.

— ¿Tu eres la princesa que se quedara con nosotros en el castillo? —pregunto Loki.

—Si—dije sonriendo.

—-Qué suerte que la princesa sea muy bonita—dijo Loki haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran, en eso me di cuenta de que aún no me había soltado la mano, nos soltamos y nos pusimos a terminar el dibujo.

La hora de salir a jugar llego, la maestra nos dejó salir a un pequeño jardín, ahí pude ver a las niñas asgardianas jugar con sus muñecas de trapo, los niños asgardianos jugaban con palos de madera simulando ser espadas, como si fueran guerreros; entre ellos había una niña que también quería jugar a ser guerrera, pero no la dejaban, solo tres niños la dejaron jugar con ellos. Thor salió corriendo en dirección de los tres niños con la niña. Loki se paró a mi lado y dio un profundo suspiro.

— ¿No te gusta jugar con tu hermano? —le pregunte a Loki.

—Sí—contesto con una pequeña sonrisa y luego desapareció—pero no cuando está con ellos—vi en sus ojos tristeza y no quise preguntar más sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces si no juegas con ellos?

—A veces me pongo a leer un libro de hechizos básicos que mi mamá me enseña, pero hoy lo olvide en casa.

— ¿Sabes hacer magia? ¿Qué puedes hacer?

—Pues aun no mucho, apenas estoy aprendiendo ¿y tú? —me regreso la pregunta.

— ¿Yo? —pregunte confusa.

—Si—me volteo a ver y sonrió— ¿tiene algún poder? He oído que los Gler poseen poderes especiales ¿Qué poder tienes?

—Bueno yo, ammm… puedo crear nieve y congelar cosas.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó con asombro el pelo negro azabache.

—Sí, mira—tome una rama seca entre mis manos, sentí el frio en mis venas y de pronto la rama se congelo en mis manos.

- ¡Guau! -exclamo Loki.

—Y puedo hacer que caiga nieve, pero mi mamá aun no me deja hacerlo fuera de la casa.

—Llegando al palacio lo haces—me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron más por la emoción.

Claro que me Thrill al El ver cómo se asombraba ante mis poderes.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí—dijo un niño alto de cabello café y ojos negros—los niños más raros de la escuela, juntos.

—Déjanos en paz Brant, no te estamos molestando—dijo Loki.

—No me importa—el niño de ojos negros nos miraba con enojo y desprecio—no me caes bien— Brant le dio un puñetazo a Loki en el rostro, dicho golpe lo tumbo al suelo noqueándolo.

— ¡Loki! —Corrí hacia él para ver si se encontraba bien, me arrodille a un lado— ¿estás bien? —vi que solo tenía el labio partido, los niños se acercaron peligrosamente a nosotros— ¡largo, aléjense! —al mismo tiempo que dije esas palabras moví mi brazo y sentí el frio correr por mi brazo, al instante hielo en forma de picos apareció entre nosotros y los niños, los cuales asustados corrieron por no saber que paso, en eso Loki abrió los ojos— ¡Loki! ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí, un poco adolorido es todo.

—Ven, vámonos.

Lo ayude a levantarse y nos fuimos a esconder detrás de unos arbustos para que los niños ya no nos molestaran.

— ¡Tu labio sangra! —dije apuntándolo con mi dedo índice.

—Oh, sí—puso sus dedos sobre su labio partido, de sus dedos irradio una pequeña luz verde, al quitar su mano ya no tenía la herida.

—¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! —pregunte con asombro.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que me hacen algo como esto, de hecho me han hecho peores pero Thor me ha defendido, pero bueno la primera vez que llegue así y mi mamá me vio fue entonces que me empezó a enseñar a cómo defenderme con magia, pero mientras aprendía me enseño este sencillo hechizo para heridas—nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos—y… ¿Qué paso después de que me golpearon?

—Corrí a ayudarte y…

- ¿Qué? Me pregunto por animarme a continuar.

—Se iban acercando más para hacernos daño y antes de que se acercaran—suspire—hice una franja de hielo en forma de picos.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí—dije un tanto apenada.

—Me protegiste—dijo Loki en un susurro meditando la situación.

—Bueno, más bien…—me interrumpió dándome un abrazo.

—Gracias—susurro en mi oído.

El rubor se posó sobre mis mejillas, nos soltamos de tan tierno abrazo y al enderezarme una rama traviesa con espinas raspo mi mejilla haciéndola sangrar un poco.

—Auch—me queje poniendo mi mano sobre mi mejilla herida.

—Déjame ver—Loki quito mi mano—es solo una pequeña herida— puso su mano sobre mi mejilla, de reojo mire su mano brillar otra vez en ese color verde esmeralda, sentí un calor en mi mejilla y un pequeño ardor en ella, cuando el calor y el ardor cesaron Loki quito su mano—listo, ya no tienes nada—toque mi mejilla y así era.

—Ahora tú me salvaste.

—Bueno… no fue para tanto…

—Gracias—lo abrace y él me correspondió el abrazo.

Después de aquel día Loki y yo fuimos amigos, también me hice amiga de Thor y de sus amigos que eran Sif, Frandal, Volstagg y Hogun, pero mi mejor amigo era Loki; el confiaba en mí y yo confiaba ciegamente en él. En el castillo solía jugar con Thor y Loki, pero cuando Thor llegaba a salir con sus amigos, y Loki no tenía humor para estar con ellos yo me quedaba con él, me encantaba estar con él; a veces yo congelaba mi cuarto o el cuarto de Loki y jugábamos en la nieve, o si no el me enseñaba alguno de los trucos nuevos que aprendía con su madre. Un día como cualquiera a ambos se nos ocurrió congelar el salón del trono, queríamos solo un lugar más amplio para jugar, aprovechamos que Odín tuvo una salida, así que nos escabullimos y cerramos la puerta y la magia comenzó, jugamos por un buen rato nos deslizábamos desde el trono por todas las escaleras congelas como si fuera una resbaladero de hielo; lamentablemente perdimos la noción del tiempo y no nos percatamos de la llegada de Odín, nos castigaron fuerte, yo no podía usar mis poderes por un buen tiempo.

Los años en el palacio pasaron, la guerra seguía en casa, así que madre y yo no podíamos volver, mi infancia la pasé en Asgard. Cuando Loki y yo cumplimos 10 años, Odín lo mando llamar junto con Thor a la cámara de armas; Loki me dijo que lo esperara en el jardín que no iba a tardar mucho. Después de varios minutos de espera escuche pasos y una voz que gritaba mi nombre.

— ¡Jemma! —voltee y vi que Loki venia corriendo hacia mí— ¡Ven!

Paso a un lado mío corriendo y tomó mi mano, con rapidez me levanto y me llevo corriendo tras él, nos detuvimos a la mitad del jardín con la respiración un poco agitada.

— ¿Qué-que paso Loki? ¿Qué te dijo tu pa-padre? —pregunte tratando a la vez de recuperar mi aliento.

—Bueno…—tomo aire y se recuperó—nos contó la historia de la batalla de Jotunheim contra Asgard, nos habló de la paz de Asgard y que algún día—sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por la emoción—Thor o yo seremos reyes de Asgard, pero que los dos nacimos para ser reyes.

—Yo sé que tú serás el rey de Asgard.

—Eso espero…

Los días que siguieron después de la plática que Odín tuvo con sus hijos, no fueron muy gratos para el pobre Loki. Cada noche él tenía pesadillas sobre los gigantes de hielo. Una noche llego Loki a mi habitación.

—Jemma—dijo en un susurro el ojiverde moviéndome un poco sus manos para que me levantara.

Con una de mis manos me talle los ojos, voltee a ver a Loki

— ¿Qué te pasa Loki? —mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación y pude enfocar al pequeño niño de cabellos negros, en una mano traía su manta favorita de color verde, mire sus ojos y el brillo característico de sus ojos estaba empañado por lagrimas, Loki estuvo llorando.

—Tengo miedo—me susurro.

—Ven sube—me moví a un lado para hacerle algo de espacio a Loki, él subió a mi cama y nos abrazamos, podia escuchar pequeños sollozos salir de los labios del moreno, acaricie su mejilla y dicho gesto lo hizo abrir los ojos, mire sus ojos verde esmeralda y limpie las lagrimas traviesas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—Todos me abandonaban—Loki hablo de repente—estaba solo… gritaba tu nombre y el de Thor, nadie me respondía, en eso moría congelado… solo en Jotunheim—las lagrimas volvieron a brotar; yo continuaba limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro—Jemma—Loki susurro mi nombre con voz quebrada—no me dejes solo—acaricie su mejilla, le di una pequeña sonrisa y lo vi directo a los ojos.

—Nunca… te dejare solo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Te…te lo prometo, ya hay que dormir.

— ¿Y si vuelvo a soñar con los gigantes? —sus ojos se abrieron con miedo y preocupación.

—Yo estaré aquí para ti—en eso comencé a cantar una canción de cuna que mi mamá solía cantar para mí cuando tenía pesadillas—solo cierra tus ojos, el sol se está poniendo, tu estarás bien, nadie puede herirte ahora, ven luz del día, tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos.

El se quedo profundamente dormido cuando termine de cantar, bese su frente y me dormí con él. Esa no fue ni la primera ni la última vez que Loki llego a tener pesadillas como esas, a veces venía conmigo, otras con Frigga y muchas otras veces iba con Thor. Fue ahí que pude ver que sus lazos de hermandad eran muy fuertes, demasiado fuertes como para romperse… o al menos era lo que yo creía.

Nuestra adolescencia fue muy diferente a nuestra niñez, de no ser tomados en cuenta pasamos a llamar la atención. Así es, habíamos crecido; a mi edad las chicas en Glerheim son muy hermosas, y yo, no era la excepción de la regla, Loki también se puso muy guapo, para no tener un cuerpo fornido y musculoso con el de Thor, Loki era guapo y tenía su encanto; aun que claro está que el preferido de todos y todas era Thor.

Recuerdo una vez que la chica que mas me caía mal beso a Loki, el primer beso de Loki fue robado, él no hizo nada para evitarlo; todo paso frente a mis ojos, tan rápido y la vez tan lento, sentí un dolor en el pecho, algo que me desgarraba por dentro, fue entonces que descubrí que mi amistad con Loki ya no sería igual, había descubierto que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Desde aquel beso robado yo fui distante con Loki, él rápidamente se dio cuenta de mi extraña actitud. Un día cansado de todo esto me llevo hasta el centro del jardín, a empujones, jalones y a regañadientes me llevo a ese lugar.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —Pregunto muy molesto Loki, jamás se había comportado así conmigo— ¡¿Por qué te estás comportando de esa manera?!

— ¡¿De qué manera?! —pregunte en su mismo tono de voz, estaba realmente molesta porque no impidió lo que le paso.

— ¡ASÍ! —Dijo exaltado— ¡Estas distanciada, extraña y ahora sales con que no tienes tiempo para nosotros! ¡¿Cómo era que antes si tenías tiempo?!

—Bueno…—tenía miedo que descubriera la verdad—es que con los entrenamientos ya no tengo tiempo—me excuse.

—No me mientas Jemma, sabes que eres mala para eso—él tenía razón, Loki era demasiado bueno para mentir, si no era porque lo conocía bien no sabría diferenciar entre sus verdades y sus mentiras.

—Bueno yo…—no sabía que decir, me había acorralado.

—Jemma, estoy perdiendo la paciencia y sabes que no es agradable cuando eso paso ¿me vas a decir? —tenía razón, el hacerle perder la paciencia no era nada bueno, pero mi miedo a ser descubierta era mayor así que lo rete.

— ¿Para qué?

—Está bien, me canse, no había querido usar mis poderes en ti esperando que me dijeras que te pasa, pero viendo que no quieres…no me dejas otra alternativa—no sabía que poder iba a usar, sentía que por dentro temblaba como una hoja, Loki me miraba de una manera penetrante con sus ojos verdes, en eso ¡boom! Lo sentí entrar en mi mente ¡El iba a leer mis pensamientos! Rápidamente intente ocultar aquella información dentro mi mente, era como jugar al gato y al ratón, pero al final de cuentas el gato atrapo al ratón, al ver que era lo que me tenía así sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos y una pequeña sonrisa burlona se poso en sus labios— ¿Era eso?

—Por eso no te quería decir—cruce mis brazos molesta—sabía que te burlarías de mí, y no pienso aguantar tu humillación—cuando Loki se proponía humillara alguien llegaba a ser muy cruel y yo no quería ser parte de eso—me voy—me di media vuelta y antes de comenzar a andar, Loki tomó mi brazo, me volteo y me pego a él, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho, nuestras respiraciones chocaban, no lo quería ver a los ojos, en eso tomo mi barbilla y me hizo verlo directo a los ojos, esos ojos que tenía una intensidad de mil soles.

—Sabes…—su aliento roso mis labios—ese fue el beso mas asqueroso que me han dado… y eso que es el único beso que me han dado, imagínate que tan mal tuvo que haber estado—ambos soltamos unas pequeñas risitas, luego él se torno serio y profundizo su mirada—Jemma…—mi nombre se oía perfecto en sus labios—los únicos labios que siempre me he muerto por probar son los tuyos—mis ojos se abrieron en gran tamaño al escuchar esa declaración y mi corazón se acelero—pero nunca me había atrevido a besarte por que no sabía tu reacción—su dedo pulgar acaricio mis labios con delicadeza, su mirada se poso sobre mis labios—no sabría si te agradaría o… dejaríamos de ser amigos, tenía miedo, prefería conservar tu amistad a perderla—su mano que sostenía mi barbilla camino lentamente hasta mi nuca acariciando mi piel haciendo que la electricidad y los vellos de mi piel se erizaran—pero ya no tengo miedo.

Dicho esto me atrajo hacia él acortando la pequeña distancia que queda entre nuestros labios, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos de una manera tierna, la danza entre nuestros labios comenzó, al principio comenzamos a besarnos con la timidez de dos adolescentes, con el miedo de no querer estropear tan bello momento, en eso el poso una de sus manos en mi cintura pegándome aun más a él, me comenzó a besar con más confianza, era un beso muy tierno, yo coloque una mano alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí, había probado los labios de Loki, eran tan dulces y adictivos, con un beso tuve para no quererme separar jamás de él, mi otra mano traviesamente jugaba con sus cabellos negros, no nos queríamos separar, ambos habíamos anhelado tanto este momento que no lo queríamos arruinar con una pequeña separación para tomar aire.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! —una voz familiar para ambos resonó detrás de Loki, abrí mis ojos de la impresión y ambos nos separamos de la impresión—que guardado se lo tenían.

— ¡Thor! —dijo molesto Loki— ¿Qué haces aquí? —bajo su voz para no armar escándalo.

—Me mandaron a buscarlos, pero tranquilos—alzo Thor las manos como mostrando rendirse—no diré nada—Thor se fue dando la media vuelta dejándonos solos—solo no se tarden tortolitos o el siguiente en venir a buscarlos será padre.

Desde aquel día mi amistad con Loki ya no fue igual, fuimos más que amigos; pero nadie lo sabía a excepción de Thor.

En mi adolescencia, la reina Frigga hizo que me dieran entrenamientos para pelear, para ser una guerrera asgardiana; Sif y yo éramos las únicas mujeres en los entrenamientos, pero ambas éramos las más salvajes guerreras de Asgard. Mi madre no estuvo muy de acuerdo con los entrenamientos, ella defendía que como las Gler que éramos debíamos ser pacificistas y nos buscar la guerra, pero la reina Frigga llego a convencer a mi madre que no era para buscar guerra era para mi propia defensa personal, que no podía andar congelando a cualquiera que me quisiera hacer daño, mi madre llego a aceptar y hasta ella termino aprendiendo unos cuantos movimientos que Frigga le enseño.

Sobre mi relación con Loki, nadie se entero, todos creían que seguimos siendo simplemente amigos, bueno todos menos Thor. Ocultábamos nuestra relación ya que a mi madre nunca le cayó bien Loki y nunca me quiso decir el por qué; muy apenas me dejaba ser su amiga.

Al crecer un poco mas y llegar a una edad más madura Odín nos llegaba a mandar a la guerra a los tres guerreros-Volstagg, Hogun y Frandal-a Lady Sif, a Thor, a Loki y a mí. Thor tuvo que pasar varias pruebas para demostrar que era digno de obtener un martillo llamado Mjolnir. Al final, a Thor se le fue concedido el mágico y poderoso martillo Mjolnir, el cual tenía el poder de invocar rayos, truenos, etc. Debo admitir que a mi querido amigo Thor el ego se le subió un poco, está bien mucho, ahora era un joven necio, soberbio, egoísta, buscaba ser alabado siempre por sus numerosas hazañas, solo quería recibir el galardón él, y lo recibía, no importaba que los demás también hubiéramos colaborado con él, e incluso haciendo el trabajo más pesado mientras él salía a relucir como el "héroe", pero mi querido amigo rubio cabeza hueca era quien en primer lugar nos metía en grandes aprietos, pero Loki siempre tenía que salir a remendar los errores de su hermano, pero al parecer nadie notaba el esfuerzo de Loki, solo yo y todo volvió a ser como en nuestra infancia. Loki a pesar de tener magníficos poderes con su magia nadie lo notaba, todos solo veía a Thor empuñando a Mjolnir. A Loki y a mí nos disgustaba que nadie se diese cuenta de la verdad; si Frigga, Loki o yo llegábamos a tratar de hacer ver que Loki fue quien había salvado el día Thor solo salía con su molesta frase: "Unos luchan y otros solo hacen trucos", era molesto, pero al parecer al padre de todo no le importaba, el estaba orgulloso del bravo y cabeza hueca de su hijo. Quiero mucho a Thor, es mi amigo y cuñado, pero últimamente con su ego fuera de control me sacaba de quicio.

Los años siguieron transcurriendo, la guerra en casa nunca ceso… temía nunca volver a casa, temía por la vida de mi padre; lo único que me reconfortaba era que Asgard era como un segundo hogar para mí y que Loki estaba a mi lado. A veces para no aburrirnos, Loki y yo hacíamos travesuras, debo admitir que eran más travesuras de él que mías, yo era muy mala para eso, yo solo lo ayudaba. Él era tan bueno haciendo travesuras que lo llegaron a apodar "el dios de las travesuras"; hacíamos travesuras sin ser vistos por Heimdall, Loki era muy hábil con su magia así que escondernos era pan comido, viajábamos por los nueve mundo haciendo travesuras de aquí para allá. Un día nos llegamos a meter en un lío muy grande en Vanaheim, Odín tuvo que ir a resolver nuestra travesura; por poco casi nos separaba, pero Frigga abogo por nosotros, al igual que Thor, y así que el padre de todo no nos separo; Loki y yo decidimos solo bajarle el nivel a las bromas y no hacerlas ya en los nueve mundos.

Una mañana, me encontraba entrenando con Sif, cuando Loki llego corriendo.

—Jemma, padre te busca—dijo con la respiración alterada el ojiverde.

Voltee para ver Sif.

—Anda ve con él—me dijo Sif.

—Gracias—le sonreí.

Loki y yo nos fuimos corriendo por todo el palacio, nos detuvimos al llegar a la puerta del salón del trono, al entrar hicimos una reverencia al padre de todo.

—Qué bueno que llegan—la voz de Odín resonó por todo el salón, ahí se encontraban también, Thor, Frigga y mi madre—Hace unas horas un mensajero de Glerheim llego con una noticia…—mi corazón se acelero—la batalla en Glerheim… ha terminado-di un suspiro de alivio y todos sonreímos.

— ¡¿Esto cierto padre de todo?! —le pregunte emocionada por la noticia.

—Así es Lady Jemma—dijo Odín con su voz calmada y autoritaria.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposo? —pregunto mi madre con preocupación en sus ojos.

—El rey Janjic se encuentra bien, cansado por la larga batalla, pero las espera a ambas, dijo que podía regresar cuando gusten.

—Queremos regresar hoy mismo—dijo mi madre y mi corazón se partió, quería ir a casa ver a mi padre, pero no quería dejar a Loki, no aún.

— ¿Ahora? —pregunte yo— pero madre, mañana es la coronación de los príncipes.

—Cierto—gracias a Yggdrasil que mi madre entro en razón y acepto mi excusa—bueno nos iremos al terminar la celebración.

—Como deseen—dijo Odín—pueden retirarse— nos ordeno.

Al salir de aquel lugar, Loki, Thor, los tres guerreros, Lady Sif y yo nos fuimos a festejar la buena noticia en la ciudad de Asgard.

Al caer la noche sobre Asgard, salí a caminar al jardín, no podía dormir; al llegar a la mitad de dicho lugar me encontré con alguien más que tampoco podía conciliar el sueño… era Loki.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —le pregunte y el volteo a verme.

—Tuve una pesadilla que hace tiempo no tenía—se acerco a mí, tomo mis manos y deposito un beso en cada una—me dejabas, estaba completamente solo, gritaba tu nombre y el de Thor, pero ninguno de los dos venía, vi mi piel comenzar a ponerse azul, grite… sentí algo que me apuñalo el estomago, mi sangre caía sobre la nieve y moría…—beso mi frente y me miro directo a los ojos, sus bellos ojos color esmeralda se cristalizaron, hace tiempo que no veía a Loki llorar—Jemma… no me dejes solo—dijo con un nudo en la garganta, comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla—promételo.

—Te prometo que… nunca te dejare solo—limpie la lagrima que comenzaba a caer por su mejilla, bese su mejilla y después nos dimos un tierno beso en los labios.

Nos recostamos sobre el pasto para contemplar las bellas estrellas que iluminaban la ciudad dorada de Asgard, Loki recargo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, yo comencé a acariciar sus cabellos negros y volví a cantar aquella canción de cuna…

—Solo cierra tus ojos, el sol se está poniendo, tu estarás bien, nadie puede herirte ahora, ven luz del día, tu yo estaremos sanos y salvos.


	2. Capitulo 1

La mañana de la coronación llego. Ese día muy temprano Loki me mando llamar para que fuera a sus aposentos, al llegar a su habitación toque la puerta y un guardia la abrió, me cedió el paso y al entrar pude ver a varios sirvientes componiendo con esmero las ropas del príncipe Loki, le colocaron su reluciente armadura, él se veía muy guapo, como todo un rey; Loki se volteo a verme.

—Llegaste—dijo con su bella y enorme sonrisa, sus sirvientes le colocaron su capa verde—pueden retirarse— les dio la orden, los sirvientes y guardias salieron al instante dejándonos solos.

— ¿Para qué me necesitabas con tanta urgencia? —le pregunte.

El seguía con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo muy intenso en sus ojos.

—Ven siéntate—con su mano me indico que me sentara en su cama, me senté y él se puso en cuclillas frente a mí—Jemma…—dijo mi nombre con dulzura—antes de ir a hablar con el padre de todo, quería hablar contigo, y lo que quería decirte es que no importa si soy o no rey de Asgard, pero después de la coronación… sea quien sea el rey, el siguiente evento sobre el cual quiero que todos estén hablando sea nuestra boda…

— ¿Cómo? —sus palabras me dejaron sorprendida nunca me imagine algo así, tal vez estaba alucinando.

—Jemma…—de sus ropas saco un pequeño cofre dorado y lo abrió ante mí, este contenía un bello anillo de compromiso asrgardiano— ¿te casas conmigo?

—Oh Loki… por supuesto que sí.

Me abalance sobre Loki y lo bese, ambos reímos ante cómica escena, él coloco el anillo en mi dedo y me dio un beso en mi mano, nos estábamos levantando cuando un guardia abrió la puerta.

— ¡¿Por qué no tocas la puerta antes de entrar?! —dijo Loki furioso, toque su mano para que se calmara.

—Lo siento señor—dijo el guardia— pero ya es hora.

—Bien—Loki se dio media vuelta y tomo su casco que estaba en la cama y se lo coloco— ¿Cómo me veo?

—Como todo un rey—le sonreí.

—Gracias—beso mi frente y mis labios— nos vemos querida.

—Hasta luego mi rey.

Salió de la habitación una gran sonrisa pintada sobre los labios. Mientras Loki y Thor hablaban con el padre de todo, yo me puse mi mejor vestido para la ocasión, mis sirvientas me ayudaron a arreglar mi cabellos de una manera presentable; terminaron y salí acompañada de mi escolta real, en el gran salón había mucha gente, todos esperando con ansias para ver quién iba a ser el futuro rey de Asgard. Llegue hasta el salón del trono y ahí estaban los tres guerreros y Lady Sif, los salude a todos, Frandal no dejaba de alagarme y coquetearme, en eso se oyó que cerraron una puerta muy fuerte, todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a dicha puerta y de ahí venia Loki caminando a paso veloz muy molesto, salió del salón del trono con dirección al jardín.

—Parece que a alguien no lo eligieron como rey—dijo Frandal en tono burlón.

—No te burles—lo regañe, salí corriendo detrás de Loki.

Al llegar al jardín no lo vi por ningún lugar cerca, intuí donde estaría, camine hasta el centro del lugar y comencé a escuchar unos gritos, cuando llegue lo vi arrojando su casco contra el suelo, Loki estaba muy molesto.

— ¿Loki? —le hable tratando de llamar su atención.

— ¡LARGATE! ¡Ahora no te quiero ver! —me grito furioso, tenía tiempo que no me gritaba, desde aquella vez de nuestro primer beso, me acerque a paso lento y toque su hombro con cariño— ¡LARGATE DIJE, DEJAME SOLO! —eso me hizo molestar, con todas mis fuerzas lo voltee y sostuve su rostro para que me viera directamente a los ojos, estaban totalmente llenos de ira, jamás lo había visto tan furioso.

—Te prometo que nunca te dejare solo— le susurre, en eso el beso mis labios de manera fuerte y demandante, yo le seguí el beso, en eso sentí una lagrima caer sobre mi mejilla, estaba sufriendo y no era extraño, tratándose de Odín y Thor, no era raro que estuviera así, no sabía que había pasado adentro pero de seguro Odín no desaprovecho la oportunidad para hacer sentir inferior a Loki eligiendo a Thor como rey de Asgard; nos separamos, limpie las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, él beso mis parpados, mis manos y mi frente.

—Regresa al salón, yo… tengo algo que hacer.

—Bien, pero no tardes.

—No lo hare—me dio un corto beso en los labios, levanto su casco y se fue.

Me fui del jardín entre al gran salón y vi a Volstagg tratando de agarrar algo de la comida que los sirvientes traían sobre sus bandejas, pero debido a la prisa de los mismos el pobre Volstagg no alcanzaba a agarrar nada, reí ante la cómica escena, en eso Hogun atravesó la puerta con el porte de todo un guerrero muy serio, así era él. Seguí caminando por el gran salón y a un lado pude ver a Frandal con varias chicas asgardianas alabándolo, peinado su cabello rubio, sosteniendo su espejo, la verdad es que Frandal se amaba mas así mismo que a las mujeres, en eso Frandal saco su espada para impresionar a las chicas, ante tal escena yo solo rodee mis ojos, a lo lejos pude ver a Sif entregando sus armas, esa chica nunca salía de su casa sin una, podía apostar que hasta en su baño esta chica tenía un arma. Al verme todos me sonrieron y me hicieron la seña de que me les uniera, fui con ellos y nos detuvimos a platicar un poco. Volstagg se quejaba de que tenía hambre y quería que todo terminara rápido, Frandal después de molestar a Volstagg se puso a molestar a Hogun tratando de hacerlo sonreír, pero Hogun mantuvo su rostro serio, Sif le dijo a Frandal que parara; yo solo reía. En eso las trompetas tocaron era hora, busque a Loki con la mirada pero no lo vi, todos tomaron sus lugares, la guardia se puso en posición; primero pasaron por entre la guardia Loki y la reina Frigga, él sostenía su mano con delicadeza y gentileza; sabía del gran amor que Loki tenía por su madre, y yo también quería a esa mujer como mi madre, se detuvieron cuando la reina llego al último escalón antes de llegar al trono, se posicionaron del lado izquierdo del trono, Loki se paró enseguida de ella unos dos escalones más abajo, los siguientes en pasar fueron Hogun y mi madre, mi madre se detuvo a la par de la reina Frigga solo que de lado derecho, Hogun se detuvo unos dos escalones más debajo de mi madre, después seguimos Frandal y yo, nos detuvimos y yo me fui al lado izquierdo poniendo dos escalones más abajo que Loki y Frandal se puso enseguida de Hogun dos escalones más abajo, los siguientes en pasar fueron Sif y Volstagg, ellos se detuvieron en el primer escalón. En eso la figura autoritaria de Odín apareció, y todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos, Odín recorrió el mismo camino que nosotros, subió por las escaleras y se sentó en su trono, Loki y yo nos volteamos a ver de reojo y nos dimos unas pequeñas sonrisa. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, Thor entro empuñando su poderoso martillo Mjolnir, traía puesto su casco con alas, todos comenzaron a gritar, aplaudir y a ovacionar a Thor. El poseedor del martillo comenzó a recorrer el mismo camino que todos solo con la excepción de que el caminaba y se movía como un pavo real en una pasarela, caminaba fanfarroneando volteando a ver a todos gritando de emoción, clásico de Thor, rodee mis ojos en muestra de fastidio por la nueva actitud vanagloriosa de mi amigo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —escuche decir a Sif con fastidio y poniendo los ojos en blanco, sabía que ella en secreto amaba a Thor, pero ella tampoco lo soportaba cuando empezaba a fanfarronear.

Cuando Thor llego al inicio de las escalaras se detuvo, se arrodillo, dejo su martillo sobre el suelo, se quito su casco y lo puso frente a él en el suelo, volteo a ver a Odín, después volteo a su lado izquierdo y guiño un ojo, voltee a ver a la reina y con una mirada lo reprendió para que se tomara esto con más seriedad; Odín se levanto de su trono, Thor volteo a ver a los tres guerreros y les sonrío acto que ellos respondieron de la misma manera; Odín golpeo a Gungnir contra el suelo y el barullo ceso.

—Thor, hijo de Odín…—comenzó Odín su discurso—mi heredero…—de reojo vi a Loki y vi su mirada de tristeza y decepción, el realmente se merecía ser rey de Asgard—mi primogénito, hace mucho se te confío el poderoso martillo Mjolnir forjado en el corazón de una estrella agonizante, su poder no tiene igual, como un arma para destruir o herramienta para construir, la compañía apropiada para un rey. He defendido Asgard y la vida de los inocentes a través de los nueve mundos desde el tiempo del gran inicio; ahora ha llegado el día… Thor, juras cuidar de los nueve mundos.

—Lo juro—contesto Thor.

—Y juras también, preservar la paz.

—Lo juro.

—Ahora juras… hacer a un lado todo egoísmo y ambición y te ofrecerás solo para el bien de los mundos.

Thor tomo su martillo y lo alzo.

— ¡Lo juro! —gritó.

—En este día, yo Odín padre de todo, te proclamo…— todos y esperábamos escuchar las palabras "rey de Asgard", las miradas se posaron sobre Odín al ver que había hecho un gran silencio y se tardaba en pronunciar aquellas palabras, las sonrisas se tornaron a caras serias, no era normal que Odín hiciera algo así, ni para hacerla de mucha emoción, algo debía estar pasando y sus siguientes palabras lo confirmaron—gigantes de hielo…

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras la gente se altero, los guardias y guerreros y de Asgard nos pusimos en guardia en espera de que entraran al salón del trono pero eso nunca paso, entonces Odín volvió a golpear a Gungnir contra el piso, sabíamos lo que eso significaba, había invocado al destructor.

Odín, Thor y Loki se fueron a la armería, según Odín fue ahí donde estaban; mi madre, la reina Frigga y yo nos quedamos para despedir a los invitados y desalojar la sala del trono, la coronación se había pospuesto hasta que Odín lo decidiera. Cuando terminamos de despedir a los invitados mi madre se me acerco y me dijo que era hora de ir a casa, estuve de acuerdo, regresaríamos cuando un mensajero nos avisara de la nueva ceremonia, fui a terminar de acomodar mis maletas, los guardias se llevaron mis pertenecías rumbo al puente Bifrost; me tenía que despedir de Loki y preguntarle cuando hablaríamos con nuestros padres, lo fui a buscar; al pasar por el salón de banquetes escuche un gran alboroto, antes de entrar en la puerta a punto de entrar me encontré con Loki.

—Loki ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le pregunte un tanto preocupada ya que él venía muy serio.

—Efectivamente, eran gigantes de hielo.

— ¿Qué querían? ¿Los llevaron encerrar?

—Querían el cofre de los inviernos pasados y no, el destructor hizo su trabajo.

—Oh, bien solo venía a decirte que es hora de que regrese a Glerheim.

—Está bien pequeña.

—Pero… sobre nuestro compromiso…-el me interrumpió.

—Mira Jemma, las cosas aquí están un poco tensas, Thor y padre tuvieron una discusión, pero tu ve con tu madre a Glerheim, habla con tus padres, cuéntales todo lo que viviste aquí, cuéntales de mi gran amor por ti—tomo mis manos y las beso—diles que pronto iré a hablar con ellos como es debido-un estrepitoso sonido se escucho provenir del salón-ahora si me disculpas debo tranquilizar a mi hermano-beso mi frente y se fue.

La guardia vino por mí y por mi madre, en un lujoso carruaje la guardia nos llevo hasta el puente arcoíris, ahí el guardián del puente, Heimdall nos esperaba, él de manera amable nos abrió el Bifrost y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encontrábamos en Glerheim.

Cuando llegamos el pueblo de Glerheim ya nos esperaba, en la entrada de ciudad ya había un carruaje esperando por nosotras, mi madre y yo subimos, el cochero nos llevo por la calle principal de la ciudad, todo el pueblo se había reunido para darnos la más calurosa bienvenida, a donde quiera que volteara todos gritaba y aplaudían, la felicidad y la paz se volvía a respirar en Glerheim; saludábamos a todo el pueblo moviendo nuestras manos con gracia. El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada del castillo, ahí se encontraba mi padre, se veía un poco más viejo de lo que lo recordaba, pero se encontraba con su sonrisa jovial de siempre, la emoción no cabía dentro de mí al ver a mi padre ahí parado.

— ¡Padre! —baje lo más rápido del carruaje, corrí por los escalones y al llegar el me recibió con los brazos abiertos y nos unimos en un abrazo—te extrañe tanto padre-susurre en su oído.

—Mi hija, Jemma—nos soltamos y se alejo un poco viéndome de arriba a abajo—mira cómo has crecido pequeña traviesa, y eres igual de hermosa que tu madre—acaricio mi mejilla—ya eres toda una mujer.

—Amor—dijo mi madre llegando detrás de mí.

Mi padre me soltó y corrió a abrazar a mi madre, al separarse de su abrazo se dieron un profundo y tierno beso.

—Te extrañe muy amor mío—la miro a los ojos con profundo amor, con ese amor con el cual Loki me llegaba a ver… mi Loki…

—También te extrañe amado mío—le contesto mi madre.

—Vengan—mi padre se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que le había empezado a brotar de la emoción— vamos a adentro, les han preparado un exquisito banquete.

Entramos al castillo, recordaba pocas cosas sobre el castillo, al verlo vi que era más pequeño que el de Asgard, de pronto me sentí ajena al lugar, como si ya no perteneciera aquí…creo que fue porque mi corazón se quedo en Asgard con Loki. Llegamos al gran comedor y ahí los sirvientes nos sirvieron suculentos platillos.

—Y bien—dijo mi padre— ¿Cómo les fue en Asgard?

—Muy bien—contesto mi madre—Odín cumplió su promesa al pie de la letra.

—Me alegro, no esperaba menos de él y tu querida Jemma ¿tuviste aventuras en Asgard todo este tiempo que estuviste lejos de casa?

—Pues veras padre…—tenía que hablarle sobre Loki—la verdad es…—y este era el momento oportuno para hacerlo—tengo demasiadas historias que contarte…—le conté mis experiencias en Asgard, mi llegada a Asgard, el cómo llegue a hacer mi primer amigo, él como nos cambio un poco la vida cuando llegamos a la adolescencia, le conté lo que aprendí como guerrera, sobre mis batallas con Loki, Thor, los tres guerreros y Sif, una que otra travesura que hice con Loki—y bueno quien siempre estuvo a mi lado fue Loki, el es…— ¿Cómo decirlo? —mi mejor amigo…y bueno…

— ¡Oye, oye! —dijo mi padre deteniéndome—en todas las historias que me has contado el único nombre que se repite como mil veces es el de Loki, hablas de él con mucho cariño, te metías en problemas por él, pasabas la mayor parte de tu tiempo con él que con alguna amiga asgardiana como con esa tal… ammm… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? Oh, Lady Sif, es mucho como para que tu y Loki solo sean "mejores amigos" ¿segura que no me estas ocultando algo mas Jemma?

—Bueno…—se me había olvidado lo listo que era mi padre, y recordé las palabras de Loki al decirme que era una mala mentirosa, pero bueno era el momento de la verdad—bueno cuando fui adolescente mis sentimientos hacia Loki cambiaron…

—Ya veo… continua.

—Me di cuenta, cuando vi que una chica le robo un beso, supe lo que eran los celos y lo que era que te rompieran el corazón por primera vez…

— ¿Entonces él no siente nada por ti?

—Bueno, él se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y… me declaro que desde hacia tiempo él se sentía igual… desde ese día comenzamos a salir en secreto.

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunto mi madre exaltada.

— ¡Shhh! Déjala terminar mujer después la regañas-me defendió mi padre-continua por favor.

—Bueno, hoy en la mañana antes de la coronación, Loki me llamo a sus aposentos, se arrodillo frente a mí y me dijo que no importaba si obtenía el trono o no, que el siguiente evento del que se iba a hablar iba a ser nuestra boda; Loki me propuso matrimonio…

— ¡Le dijiste que no ¿verdad?! —mi madre estaba exaltada y no entendía el porqué.

—Acepte su propuesta de matrimonio, se que debí decirte madre, pero con lo que paso de la guerra, la coronación, no supe como… yo lo amo… y él me ama a mí…—voltee a ver a mi padre- padre, el dijo que vendría a hablar con ustedes, no me dijo cuándo pero dijo que lo haría ya que en Asgard se suscitaron unos pequeños problemas.

— ¡Janjic haz algo, Jemma no se puede casar con Loki! —mi madre estaba muy turbada y sinceramente no entendía el por qué, no me iba a casar con alguien en no fuera de la realeza, era Loki, príncipe de Asgard.

— ¿Pero por qué? —preguntamos mi padre y yo confundidos por la actitud de mi madre hacia Loki.

—Janjic hablemos en privado, Jemma espéranos aquí—ordeno mi madre.

—Esto no se ve bien—bromeo mi padre para quitar la tensión, se levanto y beso mi frente.

Ambos se retiraron del comedor y me dejaron solo terminado mis alimentos, la verdad estaba muy confundida por la actitud de mi madre, no había dicho una locura, estaba enamorada del príncipe Loki, no de un peón y mucho menos de un humano; no sé qué era lo que ella esperaba, tal vez quería que me casara con Thor, ni pensarlo, jamás me casaría con Thor, o tal vez quería a Frandal… pero ¿Cómo podían ellos ser mejor que Loki? Thor era un egocéntrico, cabeza hueca, y Frandal era un simple guerrero también ególatra, ¿Por qué mi madre no le agradaba la idea de casarme con Loki? El no es un monstro, si sé que es mentiroso, le gusta hacer algo de caos, y unas cuantas travesuras, pero en el fondo no es tan malo, el solo necesitaba alguien que lo amara, y por eso estaba yo ahí, para amarlo y apoyarlo; termine de comer y mis padres llegaron, el rostro de mi padre se había tornado muy serio, no sabía de lo que había hablado pero creo que no era nada bueno, me puse un tanto nerviosa temiendo a que se atrevieran a romper mi relación con Loki y me terminaran separando de él.

—Hija—dijo mi padre.

—Si padre.

—Tu madre y yo… bueno, hablamos sobre tu compromiso con Loki y… ammm… hemos decidido que… yo he decidido que… debes de… —cerro sus ojos meditando y luego las abrió y me miro fijamente- debes ir a Asgard, ve y habla con Loki, dile que el rey de Glerheim, desea la presencia de Loki hijo de Odín, príncipe de Asgard, que yo Janjic rey de los Gler acepta hablar con él.

Mi madre abrió sus ojos como dos platos, tal parece que no era lo que tenía planeado.

—Pero Janjic, habíamos quedado que…—mi madre trato de protestar pero mi padre la interrumpió.

— ¡Soy el rey de Glerheim, esa es mi orden y mis órdenes se cumplen y no se discuten, además ella es mi hija, princesa de Glerheim y futura reina, y yo decido lo que es lo mejor para mi hija y para mi reino! —mi madre se quedo en silencio—Ve a Asgard hija y trae a tu amado Loki.

Me levante de la mesa, fui hasta mi padre y lo abrace.

—Gracias papá—susurre en su oído, me separo de él.

—Vete ya, hay que ver si Loki es digno de obtener el corazón de mi única y preciada hija—acaricio mi mejilla—corre, ve—bese su mejilla y me fui.

No podía esperar a que los guardias prepararan un carruaje para mí, estaba muy emocionada, así que salí corriendo del castillo, corrí por toda la calle principal la gente solo se me quedaba mirando extrañada. Llegue hasta la marca donde Heimdall abre el Bifrost; le grite a Heimdall que me abriera el Bifrost, creí que no me había oído, apenas iba a gritar cuando vi que el Bifrost se comenzaba a abrir haciendo estremecer el cielo; estaba tan emocionada, no hace mucho que había salido de Asgard y ya añoraba regresar, extrañaba a Loki con desesperación; esperaba encontrarme a Asgard en el mismo estado en que la había dejado ¿Qué tanto podía cambiar Asgard en tan solo unas cuanta horas?

Nunca me imaginé lo mucho que si podía cambiar…


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2: "LAUFEYSON" **

Al llegar a Asgard todo se veía aparentemente normal, Heimdall mando llamar a un guardia para que me escoltara hasta el casillo. Al llegar al palacio, antes de hablar con Loki debía de cumplir con el protocolo, debía pasar a presentarle mis saludos y respetos al rey Odín padre de todo. Llegue a la entrada del salón del trono, fije mi mirada en el trono esperando ver a aquel hombre, grande, de cabello blanco con su parque dorado en el ojo derecho; pero no, quien estaba era Loki sentado en el trono de Asgard.

— ¡Jemma! —exclamo sorprendido al verme.

—Mi rey—me arrodille delante de él.

—Párate cariño—dijo Loki bajando las escaleras, me pare y lo mire, traía puesta su armadura, su reluciente casco dorado y en su mano izquierda empuñaba a Gungnir— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunto al mismo tiempo que se paraba frente a mí.

—Mi padre, rey de Glerheim, ha solicitado tu presencia y me ha enviado para decirte que acepta hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo? —pregunto extrañado.

—Sí, sobre nuestro compromiso—Loki me miro fijamente a los ojos y lo sentí entrar a mi mente, no sabía lo que buscaba y no tenía nada que esconder así que lo deje buscar con libertad.

—Oh… veo que a tu madre no le pareció mucho la idea de nuestro compromiso—dijo sonriendo divertido por la reacción de mi madre.

—No…y no entiendo por qué.

—Yo creo saber el por qué-sonrió de una manera maliciosa.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es?

—Ven cariño, sígueme… necesitamos hablar-me ofreció que tomara su brazo y así lo hice, salimos del salón del trono y comenzamos a recorrer los bellos pasillos del palacio—bueno lo que debes saber primero es lo que paso al momento en que te fuiste.

—Sí, porque no estoy entendiendo nada ¿cómo es que tu llegaste a ser rey? ¿Qué paso con Thor?

—Bueno, después del pequeño incidente con los gigantes de hielo, Thor se puso furioso, peleo con padre por qué Thor quería ir a Jotunheim a pelear, que por qué fue un acto de guerra y bla, bla, bla, padre no quiso por respetar con su tregua con los Jotuns; Thor se puso furioso, quería pelear, estaba muy molesto, la ira y la sed de venganza por la supuesta "humillación" que nos hicieron los gigantes.

—Típico de Thor—dije rodeando mis ojos y aún así Odín no entendía quien debía ser el verdadero rey de Asgard.

—Si bueno, yo trate de convencerlo, le dije que sus pensamientos no eran tan erróneos.

— ¡Loki! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—Es que era verdad, pero lo que trataba de hacer era que viera que solo debíamos prepararnos para una posible guerra y subir la defensa de la guardia, pero el muy cabeza hueca decidió ir a Jotunheim, y como siempre nos arrastro, a los tres guerreros, a Lady Sif y a mí, a su tonta "aventura" —Loki detuvo nuestra marcha, nos volteamos a ver y el acaricio con ternura mi mejilla—me alegro que para ese momento ya te hubieras ido, hubiera matado a Thor si te hubiera hecho ir ese lugar tan horrible.

Vi los profundos ojos color esmeralda de Loki y su brillo era acompañado por algo que jamás había visto con tal intensidad en su mirada… era odio… un odio profundo al mencionar el nombre de Thor, el mencionar que lo hubiera matado…

—Loki…—susurre su nombre tratando de decirle algo.

—Es verdad—cerro sus ojos y beso mi frente, me miro a los ojos y su odio se fue-bueno…-reanudamos nuestro camino—Los Jotuns no parecían buscar la guerra, tratamos de arreglar las cosas con diplomacia, Thor parecía no querer ceder, le pedía a Thor que nos fuéramos, no me quería escuchar, tuve que intervenir, le dije a Laufey que aceptaríamos su oferta de dejarnos ir en paz, tan solo dimos media vuelta dispuestos a retirarnos en paz, pero un gigante provoco a Thor con un insulto infantil.

— ¿Qué le dijo?

—Princesita.

Rodee los ojos con fastidio.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—No—se rio ante mi comentario y lo gracioso que ahora eso parecía-bueno, la batalla comenzó…—por un momento guardo silencio, suspiro—ahí en medio de la batalla con los Jotuns descubrí algo…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Te lo diré más adelante… bien, en la batalla hirieron un poco a Volstagg y Frandal también resulto herido un poco más que Volstagg, pero ya están bien, Odín fue en nuestro rescate ya que las cosas se pusieron muy turbias, Thor desato una nueva guerra entre Jotunheim y Asgard, en este momento nos encontramos al borde de una guerra; al llegar a Asgard, padre estaba muy molesto con Thor porque desobedeció sus ordenes, Thor y padre pelearon, se dijeron cosas un tanto fuertes entonces… padre lo desterró.

— ¿Qué? —nunca creí que Odín fuera a hacer algo así con su hijo amado Thor.

—Sí, Odín desterró a Thor.

— ¿En dónde?

—En… Midgard…

— ¿Midgard? ¿La Tierra?

—Así es, después de todo eso, yo pelee con Odín.

— ¿Por qué discutiste con tu padre?

—Ya lo sabrás—llegamos a la cámara de armas, los guardias nos abrieron la puerta y la cerraron cuando entramos.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —le pregunte.

—Aquí fue donde discutí con mi padre…—caminamos por el pasillo de la armería—en Jotunheim un gigante de hielo me toco y… algo paso, fue algo muy raro… creí tener alguna maldición o algo así, no entendía que fue lo que paso, entonces vine aquí para saber la verdad… toque esto—nos detuvimos frente al cofre de los inviernos pasados, Loki tomo el cofre, sus manos comenzaron a cambiar poco a poco a un color azul…—Odín me detuvo… le pregunte si estaba maldito, el dijo que no—ahora la tonalidad de azul empezaba a cubrir su rostro—le pregunte quien era, el me dijo que yo era su hijo…—Loki no me miraba tenía su mirada perdida en el cofre, yo solo miraba sus manos y parte de su rostro, no entendía lo que estaba pasando—le seguí haciendo preguntas a Odín, lo confronte hasta que me reveló lo que yo realmente soy…—soltó el cofre y me volteo a ver, sus ojos eran rojos como inyectados de sangre, en su piel había unas cuantas runas…parecía un gigante de hielo pero era imposible que él fuera eso…—el hijo de Laufey—su piel y sus ojos comenzaban a volver a su tono habitual.

— ¿Qué? ¿El…el hijo de Laufey? —estaba un tanto sorprendida ¿aterrada por su imagen? Jamás, mi descendencia viene de ahí, pero no entendía como esto podía ser posible.-pero si eres hijo de Laufey eso te convertiría en un…

—Gigante de hielo…sí, eso es lo que soy…

—Pero ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí, con Odín?

—El día que termino la guerra de Jotunheim contra Asgard, Odín fue al templo, ahí me encontró… me dijo que me había tomado para formar una alianza con Jotunheim, pero lo que por fin entendí es que no soy más que otra reliquia robada confinada a vivir aquí hasta que él pudiera usarme, y también entendí porque siempre amo mas a Thor todos estos años, según el juraba quererme igual, pero nunca fue así y también entendí porque nunca me quiso dar el trono, el padre de todo jamás podría ver a un gigante de hielo en el trono de Asgard…—lagrimas de ira y dolor comenzaron a brotar… me dolía todo esto que le habían hecho a Loki… para él era como si toda su vida hubiera sido una mentira… acerque mi mano para limpiar un poco sus lagrimas—después de la discusión… padre cayó en el sueño de Odín… minutos después, Frigga me nombro rey de Asgard…-Loki puso su mirada en el suelo… veía como le dolía recordar… y a mí me dolía el no haber estado ahí para él, pero ahora ya estoy aquí.

—Ahora entiendo todo…y entiendo el por qué mi madre no te quiere… pero lo que aún no entiendo es… ¿Cómo puedes ser un gigante de hielo? —Me volteo a ver extrañado—quiero decir, eres diferente, además eres pequeño para ser hijo de gigantes, más alto que yo pero al fin pequeño para ser gigante.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo… pero eso es lo que soy… un monstro…—bajo su rostro y yo tome su barbilla y lo hice que me viera a los ojos.

—No Loki, tú no eres un monstro—sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por lagrimas venideras, acaricie tiernamente su rostro, ninguno de los dos entendía esto, en eso como un rayo de luz llego a mi mente la leyenda—la leyenda…—dije en un susurro.

— ¿La leyenda? —pregunto Loki confundido.

—Ammm… sí, se dice que cada cierto tiempo una nueva generación de gigantes nace, eso es lo que yo soy…

—Espera ¿tienes sangre Jotun?

—Sí, mi tátara-abuelo era hijo de un gigante, pero bueno mi bisabuelo era como yo, pero seguía siendo un gigante de hielo, nosotros somos parte de esa leyenda, decían que volvería a pasar pero nunca lo supimos… ahora ya comprendo a mi madre, pero no la apoyo.

—Pero yo ya no entendí… creí que tu madre no me quería por ser un monstro, pero… ustedes tiene sangre Jotun, tienen descendencia Jotun.

—Sí bueno, en realidad por lo que no le agrada la idea de nuestro compromiso es por el significado que tendría.

—Y… ¿Qué significaría?

—La alianza entre Jotunheim y Glerheim, y bueno eso es algo ammm… difícil, no imposible pero es difícil…

Loki se quedo por un momento meditando mis palabras y después me vio a los ojos con algo de temor en su mirada.

—Y tu Jemma… después de saber todo esto… ¿me sigues amando?

—Oh Loki…—lo abrace por el cuello y me colgué de él, trata de hacer que sintiera todo mi amor en ese abrazo, el saber su verdadero origen me hacia amarlo más, comprenderlo más y su forma Jotun lejos de asustarme, me hacía sentir más unida con él, lo vi directo a los ojos—Por supuesto que aun te amo y mucho más aún sabiendo la verdad sobre ti… y tu Loki Laufeyson ¿me sigues amando a pesar de que nuestra relación será difícil y deberemos enfrentarnos a varios problemas y que probablemente los enfrentaremos solos?

—Claro que si, te amo con toda mi vida— Loki tomo mi barbilla y acerco sus labios a los míos, nos dimos un profundo beso, me encantaban sus besos, tan adictivos, tan dulces, Loki paso su mano a mi nuca y me acerco mas a él, coloco su otra mano en mi espalda tratando de eliminar todo espacio entre nosotros; de pronto el beso tierno se comenzó a tornar apasionado, ambos abrimos nuestras bocas para darle paso a nuestras lenguas haciendo el beso más pasional, Loki comenzó a pasear ambas manos por mi espalda de una manera juguetona y a la vez excitante, sus manos comenzaron a descender, estaba a unos centímetros de tocar mis glúteos.

—Mi Rey—dijo un guardia entrando, ambos nos separamos con la respiración agitada.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! —le grito Loki muy furioso, esta era una actitud que conocía de Loki, pero era rara la vez que la dejaba salir, pero ahora lo está haciendo con una frecuencia que no me estaba gustando para nada.

—Los tres guerreros y Lady Sif han pedido hablar con su majestad.

—Diles que los veo en el salón del trono—el guardia asintió, dio media vuelta y se retiro-acompáñame cariño-me dijo Loki con ternura.

Salimos de la cámara de armas y nos dirigimos al salón del trono, Loki se sentó en su trono y yo me pare a su lado, Loki le hizo la señal al guardia de que los dejara pasar.

—Padre de todo debemos hablar contigo urgentemente—dijo Sif entrado apresuradamente con los tres guerreros, ellos al ver a Loki en el trono de Asgard se quedaron sin habla.

—Mis amigos—dijo Loki.

— ¿Dónde está Odín? —pregunto Frandal.

—Padre ha caído en el sueño de Odín… madre teme que no vuelva a despertar.

Sif y los tres guerreros se acercaron hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras.

— ¿Podemos hablar con ella? —pregunto Sif.

—Se rehúsa apartarse del lecho de mi padre, ustedes pueden hablar de su preocupación conmigo…—les dijo Loki, era cierto lo que él les dijo, no veía el por qué no podían confiar en Loki, él se paro del trono sosteniendo a Gungnir en sus manos— su rey.

Todos se quedaron totalmente confundidos, jamás se imaginaron el tener que ver a Loki como rey, Volstagg fue el primero en arrodillarse y los demás lo siguieron, me imagino la sorpresa que se llevaron, jamás ni en sus más locos sueños se habrían imaginado el arrodillarse frente a Loki.

—Mi rey—soltó Sif con algo de veneno en sus palabras, eso me molesto, se que amaba a Thor y no le gustaba la idea de Loki como rey, pero esa no era razón de peso para que le hablara y lo tratara así—te pedimos todos que el destierro de Thor termine—así que eso era lo que se traían en manos, típico de Sif, siempre defendería Thor aun aunque ella creyera que lo que Thor hacía era tonto.

Voltee a ver a Loki y dicha petición hecha por Sif le molesto, pude ver en su rostro que no quería que su hermano volviera a Asgard.

—Mi primera orden no puede ser anular la ultima de Odín—eso era cierto, es una regla entre reyes, Loki comenzó a descender las escaleras—estamos al borde de la guerra con Jotunheim, nuestro pueblo necesita un sentido de continuidad, quieren sentirse a salvo en estos tiempos difíciles, debemos estar unidos por el bien de Asgard.

Sif se paró de una manera retadora pero Frandal y Hogun la retuvieron tomándola de los brazos; a mí no me estaba gustando esta actitud de Sif, debía respetar a Loki como rey y respetar sus órdenes, él tenía razón en lo que decía, pero claro le molestaba porque se trataba de su amado Thor.

—Sí, claro—dijo Frandal.

—Entonces esperen mis órdenes—dijo Loki serio.

—Si me permite…—dijo Volstagg—ammm… pido la indulgencia…su majestad… tal vez reconsidere…

— ¡Se acabo! —ordeno Loki en tono molesto.

Los tres guerreros se fueron retirando uno por uno, Sif se quedo observando a Loki por un momento con una mirada retadora, estaba molesta y odiaba a Loki con todo su ser; Sif se fue, Loki los observo irse y después de que se fueron se dio media vuelta y volvió a subir por las escaleras, se sentó en el trono y puso la palma de su mano en su rostro en son de fastidio, lo trate de calmar un poco y puse mi mano sobre su hombro haciéndole saber que ahí estaba para apoyarlo.

— ¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar? —dijo apartando su rostro de su mano.

—Lo hemos venido soportando juntos desde nuestra niñez.

—Pero tú nunca lo has sufrido como yo nunca has tenido que vivir bajo la sombra de nadie.

—Amor tú no eres la sombra de nadie y bueno ellos solo lo hacen porque quieren mucho a Thor.

—Pero yo soy el rey de Asgard ahora y como tal deben de respetarme.

—Bueno Loki no están acostumbrados a respetarte…

—Tendrán que empezar a acostumbrarse o les pesara.

—Loki… no deberías de ser tan duro…

— ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! ¡Soy el rey de Asgard! Maldita sea—esta actitud de Loki me estaba molestando, y creía que el pedante iba a ser Thor; comencé a descender por las escaleras muy molesta con Loki—Jemma… ¡Jemma regresa…!—lo ignore— ¡JEMMA REGRESA AQUÍ AHORA! —Me detuve en el inicio de las escaleras-¿A dónde vas?

—A donde no pueda escuchar tus gritos—no me percate del momento en que él se acerco a mí, toco mi hombro— ¡no me toques! —moví mi hombro, estaba molesta con Loki, incluso más molesta que aquella vez de cuando éramos adolescentes y no hizo nada por detener a aquella asgardiana que le robo un beso.

En eso Loki me volteo, me puso frente a él, puso su mano detrás de mi cuello y me acerco rápidamente a él para besarme, era un beso demandante, yo golpeaba su pecho para que me soltara, lo empujaba pero él era más fuerte que yo, puso su mano libre en mi cintura y me pego mas él, yo termine atrapada siguiéndole el beso, sus labios eran tan tentadoramente exquisitos que no me podía resistir a ellos; en eso sentí una lagrima caer en mi mejilla, nos separamos y junto su frente con la mía, mantuvimos nuestros ojos cerrados.

—No me dejes solo…—pronuncio en un susurro—por favor…

Abrí mis ojos, acaricie con ternura y delicadeza su mejilla, él abrió sus ojos esmeraldas cristalizados.

—Nunca te dejare solo—nos dimos un tierno beso y nos separamos.

—Voy a ver a mi madre… si deseas puedes ir a mis aposentos a refrescarte, en un momento estaré contigo.

—Claro, mándale mis salutaciones a Frigga.

Loki salió del salón del trono con dirección a los aposentos de Odín, yo me fui a su habitación, le pedí a los sirvientes que me trajeran agua caliente para darme un baño; los sirvientes prepararon la tina para que me bañara; después del relajante baño salí con una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo, fui a la habitación de Loki para ponerme mi vestido, en eso sentí unas manos acariciar mi cintura.

—Te miras tan hermosa así…—susurro Loki a mi oído, cosa que hizo que mi piel se erizara y me hiciera temblar.

—Loki… —trate de decir algo.

—Shhh…—deposito un beso en mi cuello, aquello me hizo estremecer tanto, sentía todas mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban más activas que nunca. —hace tiempo que estaba deseando esto-seguía repartiendo mullidos besos sobre mi cuello, yo solo abrí mis labios para dejar salir mis suspiros—pero estuve conteniendo porque te respeto… pero el deseo que llevo aquí adentro me está quemando—metió una de sus manos por la toalla y podia sentir su mano acariciar mi vientre, sentía el ardor y el deseo quemando mi piel—y no resisto mas…—beso mi oído, su mano comenzó a acariciarme haciendo un camino hacia el norte de mi cuerpo—pero… dime algo y parare…—se comenzaba a acercar a mis senos—no digas nada y continuare…—podía sentir el calor de tener su cuerpo pegado con el mío, aun no nos deshacíamos de nuestras ropas y ya podía sentir el calor y el ardor de tales caricias, pequeños suspiros y gemidos escapaban de mis labios, Loki llego a rozar uno de mis senos con su mano, lo detuve sacando su mano de la toalla.

—Lo-Loki…—trate de decir, me voltee para verlo, lo mire directo a los ojos y pude ver su brillo acompañado por una oleada de deseo, acaricie su mejilla-te amo demasiado y…—me apenaba decir esto…—también te deseo…

Dicho esto, él me sonrió y se abalanzó sobre mis labios, era un beso muy tierno y apasionado, nuestras lenguas jugaban y de vez en cuando nos dábamos pequeños mordiscos en los labios; Loki me comenzó a guiar hasta su cama, yo solo me deje llevar; al caer en su mullida cama nos dejamos amar el uno por el otro, nunca me había sentido tan amada por Loki, me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma, tuvimos toda la noche para explorarnos mutuamente, fue lo más hermoso era como tocar con la punta de tus dedos el mismísimo Valhala, me sentí tan unida a Loki esa noche, sentía que ya nada nos iba a poder separar… nunca vi lo equivocada que podía estar… al terminar caímos rendidos, llenos de sudor con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nos vimos una vez más a los ojos y el brillo de Loki tenía una intensidad que nunca había visto, nos dimos un tierno beso y él callo dormido sobre mi pecho, acaricie su oscuro cabello y me quede dormida.

Horas después me levante, no vi a Loki por ningún lado, decidí ir a tomar un baño, al bañarme recordaba la hermosa velada que tuve con Loki y una sonrisa apareció en mi, salí de la ducha y me puse un bello vestido; al terminar de vestirme Loki entro a la habitación, ambos nos sonreímos.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunte curiosa, ambos nos íbamos acercando.

—Atendiendo unos asuntos.

—Oh, bien.

—Y… ¿Cómo durmió la futura reina de Asgard?

—Muy bien, más que excelente mi rey-coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello-será un honor ser tu reina.

—El honor será mío y de Asgard—beso mis labios.

—Sabes, te siento algo tenso—comencé a acariciar sus hombros para relajarlo, él solo dio un profundo suspiro.

—Presiento problemas y temo por ti—acaricio mi mejilla.

—Soy una chica fuerte—le guiñe el ojo—se atarme las sandalias yo solita—ambos reímos ante mi tonto comentario.

—Sí pero…—su sonrisa se fue—yo no soy tan fuerte…

—Yo te protegeré, siendo inmortales ¿Qué ha de pasar?

—No me entiendes… es que, tu eres mi mayor debilidad, sin ti me moriría… y puedo sentir los problemas cada vez más cerca—escuchamos un ruido fuera del palacio volteamos a ver al balcón y vimos movimiento en el Bifrost, salimos por el balcón para ver más de cerca que era lo que pasaba; vimos el Bifrost abrirse—ahí tienes los problemas—Loki se puso furioso y a paso rápido entramos de nuevo al palacio.

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Sif y los tres guerreros han desafiado mis órdenes y van en busca de Thor, Heimdall también ha desafiado mi autoridad, le acabo de prohibir que abriera el Bifrost, los problemas se aproximan cariño, Jemma necesito que regreses a Glerheim, necesito que estés a salvo.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasara contigo?

—Estaré bien no te preocupes, recuerda que mi única debilidad eres tú, toma esto-me dio una carta—es para tus padres—en esos una escolta de guardias llego-ellos te llevaran al puente—me dio un profundo beso el cual yo correspondí—no lo olvides, te amo más que a mi propia vida.

—Tu tampoco olvides que te amo demasiado—nos dimos un abrazo, nos separamos me acaricio la mejilla y me retire con la escolta.

Ellos me llevaron hasta el Bifrost, ahí Heimdall abrió el puente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en Glerheim, en mi interior rogaba por que Loki estuviera bien y nada le pasara.

Los guardias de Glerheim me escoltaron hasta el palacio de cristal; mis padres ya me esperaban, se encontraban en el salón de descanso.

— ¡Hija! —dijeron mis padres al unisonó, ambos se pararon al verme.

—Esperaba verte acompañada de Loki—declaro mi padre.

—El no pudo venir por el momento, en Asgard las cosas se están poniendo difíciles, él es ahora el nuevo rey de Asgard.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! —pregunto exaltada mi madre—Pero… ¡¿Qué paso con Odín?! ¡¿Y Thor donde esta?!

—Tomen asiento y les explico—así lo hicieron—al llegar a Asgard me encontré a Loki sentado en el trono—le comencé a relatar lo que Loki me dijo, que fueron a Jotunheim, que Odín desterró a Thor, sobre el origen de Loki y el sueño de Odín— y ahora que se la verdad sobre Loki… lo amo aun mas.

— ¿Hablas enserio hija? —pregunto mi padre.

—Sí, así es, lo amo como nunca jamás ame a nadie en la vida-mi padre me vio directamente a los ojos—el me envió con una carta para ustedes—saque la carta, se la entregue a mi padre y él la abrió.

Mi madre se acerco para leerla junto con él en silencio, de vez en cuando ellos se volteaban a ver, al terminar de leerla mi padre dio un profundo suspiro, volteo a ver a mi madre y ella negaba rápidamente con su cabeza.

—Hija…—dijo mi padre y me volteo a ver—tu matrimonio con Loki es un tanto complicado.

—Pero no imposible padre—insistí.

—Hija por favor deja de ser tan necia—me dijo mi madre— ¡Esto es una locura!

— ¿Es una locura madre? ¡¿Lo es?! ¡Yo lo amo!

— ¡¿Cómo puedes amar a un monstro?!

— ¡El no es un monstro, y si lo fuera nosotros también lo seriamos, llevamos tanta sangre Jotun como él!

—Hija, —mi madre se calmo un poco—sabes…a los gigantes de hielo no se les llama monstros por su apariencia, más bien es por su corazón, son seres despiadados, orgullosos, altaneros, sedientos de poder, seres vengativos, siempre buscando la maldad y la ruina de todos, es por eso que nunca hemos vuelto a estar en contacto con los gigantes, somos muy diferentes, no solo físicamente si no en nuestro corazón… hija siempre estuve preocupada por tu amistad con Loki, pero nunca decidí intervenir ya que parecía él hacerte muy feliz, pero cuando él te empezó a involucrar en sus travesuras yo fui quien le pedí a Odín que te separara de él, pero no contaba con que Thor y Frigga los defendieran de tal manera… hija trata de entender por qué no puedes estar con Loki, su corazón es malvado y el tuyo es bueno y puro.

—Pero mamá Loki también es diferente, yo lo sé, es casi como nosotros, es parte de una nueva generación de gigantes, madre se que Loki tiene varias de esas características que dijiste de los gigantes, pero se es bien sabido que les es casi imposible amar a alguien más que no sean ellos mismos, Loki es diferente… él me ama, me lo ha dicho y me lo ha demostrado.

—Y según tu, si te ama ¿Por qué no está aquí?

—Está protegiendo a Asgard

— ¿O protege que su hermano no obtenga el trono?

— ¡El no es así madre, él es diferente! ¡Entiéndelo!

— ¡No tu entiende, lo que él siente por ti no es amor, solo dice jurar amarte por qué se siente bien estando contigo, no es más que un amor egoísta o es que acaso ya le has ofrecido tu cuerpo…!

— ¡BASTA! —ordeno mi padre—Jemma ve a tu habitación, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar.

Hice lo que mi padre me ordeno, espere en mi alcoba un buen rato, los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir, los minutos se hicieron horas; espere y espere pero ellos nunca volvieron a llamarme, horas después los sirvientes me llevaron comida a mis aposentos, dijeron que fue orden de mis padres. Termine rendida y me dispuse a dormir en mi cama; esa noche tuve un sueño bastante extraño… soñé con Loki, me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no veía nada solo escuche la voz de Loki diciéndome: "Lo lamento tanto, espero que me perdones por lo que hice, pero era necesario… no olvides que te amo demasiado y prometo regresar por ti", sentí un beso en mi frente y en eso desperté; alguien se encontraba llamando a mi puerta.

— ¿Princesa Jemma?

—Adelante—mi antigua nana entro— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sig?

—Carta de Asgard para usted.

— ¿De verdad? —Me levante apresuradamente que hasta me dolió la cabeza— ¿Es del rey Loki? —pregunte con una sonrisa, ella solo negó lentamente.

—No, es del príncipe Thor—me la entrego en mis manos—lo siento mucho mi princesa…

Salió de mi habitación dejándome sola ¿Por qué dijo que lo sentía? Eso me dejo un tanto extrañada, me sentí en mi cama, comencé a abrir el sobre de la carta con cuidado para no dañar su contenido, termine de abrir la carta y al ver la caligrafía pude comprobar que, efectivamente era de Thor; comencé a leer la carta.

_Querida Jemma:_

_Tengo que escribirte esta carta pero, no sé cómo, no encuentro las palabras correctas para decirte, mejor comenzare a relatarte desde el principio. Me entere que después de mi destierro fuiste a visitar Asgard, ahí se que Loki te conto de mi "aventura" en Jotunheim; bueno en mi destierro en Midgard aprendí muchas cosas, en ese mundo hay una vida muy bella, son una raza débil pero son inteligente y fuertes en una manera que nosotros aun no comprendemos. _(Definitivamente Thor había cambiado en Midgard, de todos mis años de amistad y de convivir con él, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de una raza así y menos de los mortales.) _Bien, Loki fue a visitarme en la tierra, me conto que padre murió que ahora él era el rey y que la tregua con Jotunheim estaba condicionada a mi exilio, además dijo que madre había prohibido mi regreso, eso me dolió tanto como la supuesta muerte de mi padre, el día que Lady Sif y los tres guerreros vinieron a buscarme a Midgard, me dijeron que todo lo que dijo Loki fue mentira, me enfurecí con él, en eso… Loki envió al destructor para matarnos; se que tal vez no me creas esto que te estoy contando, pero te juro por Asgard que es más que la verdad…_

_Al llegar a Asgard, Loki había metido gigantes de hielo al palacio, Loki termino matando a Laufey… después Loki comenzó a destruir Jotunheim con el poder del Bifrost… ahí pelee con mi hermano, estaba molesto con él, pero nunca lo podre odiar y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe… amo a mi hermano y sufrí tanto el tener que pelear con mi hermano, sabes que yo aun lo sigo viendo como ese niño pequeño que tengo que proteger, pero Loki entro en una locura, no entiendo que fue lo que paso, ese repentino odio por los gigantes, el querer enfrentarme de aquella manera, no lo entendí, hasta ahora que mi padre me rebelo la verdad sobre el pasado de Loki, padre me dijo que Loki ya te lo revelo; bueno el Bifrost destruía Jotunheim, tenía que detenerlo y solo había una forma… rompiendo el puente, aquello fue un sacrificio muy grande para mi… rompí el Bifrost… hubo una gran explosión que nos lanzo a Loki y a mí, estábamos cayendo pero padre me tomo del pie yo tome a Gungnir y Loki se tomo de él… ambos estábamos suspendidos en el aire, en eso… paso algo que no pude evitar… le roge y le grite que no lo hiciera, pero tú conoces a mi hermano más que a nadie y sabes lo testarudo que es y… Loki… soltó Gungnir y cayó por un hoyo negro…Loki murió… _(Mis lágrimas comenzaron a mojar aquella carta) _Jemma, iría en persona a darte el pésame y a llorar nuestra perdida juntos, pero con el Bifrost destruido me temo que será casi imposible, así deberemos de sufrir solos… con el tiempo Bifrost será reconstruido pero tardara, pero terminando la construcción iré a verte… solo el tiempo ahora puede sanar el vacio que Loki ha dejado en nuestros corazones… de verdad lo lamento mucho…_

_Te quiere…_

_Thor Odinson_

— ¡No, no! Esto no puede ser verdad—deje la carta en mi cama, quería ir a Asgard y ver aquello que Thor había dicho con mis propios ojos.

Salí corriendo de mis aposentos como una loca, nada elegante para una princesa, corrí por todo el palacio.

—Jemma…—mis padres trataron de detenerme pero no pudieron.

Seguí corriendo, lo más que mis piernas me dieron para hacerlo, salí del palacio, sentí mi corazón a mil, podía sentir su palpitación en mi garganta, el pecho me ardía al intentar jalar el suficiente aire para poder respirar, pero aun así no deje de correr, pase corriendo por la calle principal de Glerheim, los ciudadanos se me quedaron viendo perplejos, nunca se imaginaron ver a su princesa corriendo como una loca en su blusón de dormir, llegue hasta la entrada de la ciudad ahí donde Heimdall suele abrir el Bifrost.

— ¡Heimdall! —Grite— ¡Abre el Bifrost! —no paso nada— ¡Abre el Bifrost! —Aun nada, miraba el cielo esperando ver algo o escuchar aquel estruendo que producía el Bifrost— ¡Heimdall! —Pero nada paso, yo no quería dejar de insistir— ¡Heimdall, abre el maldito puente! —Pero nada ocurrió, caí de rodillas sobre la marca del Bifrost y rompí a llorar— ¡HEIMDALL! —Llore amargamente, esto no podía ser verdad, no podía ser real… Loki no podía estar muerto… Él me dijo que estaría bien… no mi Loki…

Alguien acaricio mi hombro, rápidamente voltee y vi a mi padre con una mirada llena de pesar.

—Hija, Odín mando notificar el incidente del Bifrost…—se arrodilló a mi lado—los nueve mundos están incomunicados, no podemos cruzar a ningún mundo…

—No…—lo vi a los ojos— ¡No! ¡Tengo que buscar a Loki! —Me pare y comencé a caminar en círculos como una desquiciada mental y empecé a gritar— ¡Loki! ¡LOKI! ¡LOOKII! ¡NO ME DEJES PORFAVOR! ¡LOKI! —mi padre me paró en seco.

—Se ha ido—me dijo en un susurro.

—No… no…—lo abrace y llore en sus brazos; nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande en mi vida… era algo que me desgarraba el alma y me partía el corazón, perderlo así tan rápido, en un momento tenerlo entre mis brazos susurrándome infinitos te amos y ahora jamás lo iba a volver a ver—no padre… dime que no es cierto…—mi llanto era tan desgarrador que podía asegurar que se escuchaba por todos los nueve mundos—yo lo amo…

Ese fue el peor día de toda mi existencia, quería morirme… partir al Valhala junto con él…me sentía vacía, ya no tenía una razón para vivir…

Es todo lo que recuerdo de aquel trágico y horrible día…


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3 :"LA REINA"**

Los meses después de aquel horrible día transcurrieron de una manera lenta y cruel, termine sumergida en una terrible depresión, la perdida de Loki era tan grande, tenía un hueco dentro de mí y nada lo llenaba, absolutamente nada. Dicen que "el tiempo sana las heridas del corazón" pues para mí el tiempo solo hacia mis heridas más grandes y mi pena más profunda. Los días para cumplir mi mayoría de edad estaban cerca, lo que significaba que dentro de días mi padre me cedería el trono de Glerheim.

Me encontraba en la oscuridad de mi habitación, sumergida en mi tristeza; la puerta fue abierta de manera brusca y por ella entro mi madre y comenzó a abrir las cortinas.

— ¡Se acabó! —grito ella, la luz me lastimo la vista que estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad y tuve que entre cerrar los ojos— ¡Tienes que salir!

— ¡No quiero! —le grite cerrando por completo mis ojos y me cubrí hasta la cabeza con mi sabana.

— ¡Oh si vas a salir…!—mi madre me quito la sabana— ¡Por que hoy vas a conocer a tu prometido!

— ¡¿Qué?! —De que estaba hablando mi madre ¿me iba a obligar a casarme con alguien más? — ¡No me puedes obligar!

— ¡Claro que puedo!

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Si es cierto! ¡Es la ley!

— ¡¿Cuál ley?!

—Si una princesa no encuentra un prometido por su propia cuenta antes de su coronación la reina tiene la obligación de buscarle un esposo a la futura reina por el bien de Glerheim.

—Pero papá…

—Ya he hablado con tu padre.

— ¡No te creo nada!

— ¡Pues es cierto!

— ¡Silencio! —Hablo mi padre entrando en la habitación—Por Yggdrasil siempre las encuentro gritando—mi madre y yo guardamos silencio—Jemma tu madre dice la verdad, ya hablamos sobre el tema.

—Pero papá, yo estoy enamorada—replique.

— ¡De un muerto! —me grito mi madre eso me dolió, mi padre la reprendió con la mirada, me volteo a ver a mi con una mirada de compasión.

—Lo lamento hija, pero esa es la ley y debemos de cumplirla, así que por favor ponte algo bonito, hoy conocerás a tu prometido.

—Si padre—dije con resignación.

Ambos salieron dejándome sola, mi madre salió con una sonrisa victoriosa, yo la mire con desprecio, no podía creer que mi madre me hiciera esto; la servidumbre me ayudo a vestirme adecuadamente para la ocasión, ellos eran los que movían mis brazos y me arreglaban yo estaba muy deprimida como para hacer algo, me pusieron frente al espejo para maquillarme un poco y ocultas aquellas ojeras y lo demacrado de mi rostro, la verdad es que me veía horrible pero ellos hicieron su mejor trabajo para verme presentable.

La servidumbre termino con su trabajo, salí de mis aposentos, tenía tiempo que no salía, un guardia me indico que los iba a ver en el salón de descanso. Al entrar vi a mis padres acompañados por un joven alto, cabello blanco, ojos azules y muy fornido, como cualquier otro joven de Glerheim, nada espectacular, ni en un millón de años iba encontrar a alguien como… Loki…

—Ahí estas Jemma—dijo mi madre, aquel chico me sonrió, yo solo lo contemple por un rato, definitivamente nada fuera de lo común, era como cualquier otro joven de Glerheim—Sir Max, ella es la princesa Jemma—me pare frente a ellos.

—Es un placer—el tomo mi mano y la beso, el estomago se me revolvió.

—Un gusto—dije sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, ni siquiera una sonrisa para mostrar algo de amabilidad.

—Pasemos al salón de banquetes—dijo mi madre.

Nos dirigimos al salón, el joven me ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara pero yo simplemente lo ignore; al llegar nos sentamos Max se quería mostrar caballeroso conmigo pero yo simplemente lo ignoraba, los sirvientes nos sirvieron la comida, yo solo me puse a jugar con mi comida, la verdad no tenía nada de hambre; en el salón solo se escuchaban las voces de mi madre y de Max, mi madre parloteaba fascinada con Max, yo solo rodeaba los ojos mostrando fastidio, deseaba que esta tortura terminara.

—Bien, primero haremos la coronación de Jemma—dijo mi madre—después de la coronación esa misma noche anunciaremos su compromiso, y lo harás proponiéndole matrimonio frente a todos.

—Me parece excelente su idea mi reina—dijo Max— ¿Tu qué dices Jemma cariño? —oh por favor no había probado alimento y sentía que iba a vomitar, la acides paso por mi garganta y la trate de retener.

—Como deseen—les dije.

La cena paso con lentitud pero al fin termino, y Max al fin se fue; no podía creer que esto me estaba pasando. Esa noche no pude dormir, la imagen de Loki venía a mi mente una y otra vez, me imaginaba su caída, recordaba aquella noche en la que nuestros cuerpos se unieron, y el hueco que sentía en mi pecho se hizo más grande, tan grande que a veces sentía que me costaba respirar, a mi mente vino el recuerdo de aquellas noches en la que le cantaba a Loki, recordé aquella canción de cuna, me abrace a mi misma y me cante aquella canción, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar como ríos.

Los días siguieron su curso normal, me vi obligada a dejar mi encierro ya que tenía que entrenar para mi coronación y me enseñaba la ley de Glerheim, los antiguos secretos, y algunas cosas así, sinceramente solo estudiaba las leyes de Glerheim para encontrar un escape a esta absurda idea de la boda, pero mi busca fue en vano.

El día de la coronación llego, el ajetreo comenzó desde temprano, primero hicieron un desfile en mi honor en la calle principal de Glerheim, al término de este tuve una pequeña reunión con mi padre, hablamos un poco sobre todo esto, el dejaría de ser rey pero iba a ser mi consejero principal. Me retire a mi habitación y ahí mis sirvientes me esperaban a alistarme para la ceremonia, me hicieron un vestido especial para la ocasión, era un vestido celeste largo, tenia mangas con una tela transparente y brillosa, y una capa del mismo material, con brillos y detalles que sobre salían que tenia forma de copos de nieve, arreglaron mi cabello en una bella trenza, que aun que para tener una forma nada elegante se veía muy bien en conjunto; llamaron a mi puerta.

—Adelante—dije y un guardia abrió la puerta.

—Princesa, es la hora.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte— así lo hizo.

Mis sirvientes dieron los últimos toques maquillándome un poco; al terminar ellos salí de la habitación. Camine con elegancia por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar al salón del trono de cristal donde todos me esperaban, al entrar todos gritaban y aplaudían de la emoción; a mi mente vino el día de la coronación de Thor… recordé a Loki, cerré mis ojos, debía de dejar de pensar en él si quería seguir adelante, aparte el recuerdo de mi mente, llegue hasta aquel trono de cristal, me arrodille delante de mi padre, me levante mirándolo fijamente, mi padre se levanto de su trono y todos guardaron silencio.

—El día de hoy—comenzó su discurso mi padre viendo a los invitados—la princesa Jemma llego a la mayoría de edad… y como es costumbre entre nuestro pueblo, es momento de que ascienda al trono como la siguiente en la línea de la familia real—mi padre me volteo a ver—Princesa Jemma, hija de Janjic rey de Glerheim, mi única hija, el día de hoy juras solemnemente proteger a tu pueblo.

—Lo juro—le dije.

—Juras mantener la paz de Glerheim y gobernar con justicia.

—Lo juro.

—Y juras ofrecer tu vida para proteger a toda costa a tus hermanos y hermanas de Glerheim, y obedecer solemnemente la ley que ha regido a Glerheim desde tiempos antiguos.

—Lo juro.

—Entonces, en este día, yo Janjic rey de Glerheim, te declaro a ti Jemma… la reina de Glerheim—me incline y mi padre coloco la corona sobre mi cabeza, me levante y voltee a ver al pueblo.

— ¡Viva la reina Jemma! —Gritó a una voz el pueblo— ¡Que viva la reina Jemma! —todos aplaudieron y gritaron con júbilo.

—Que comience el baile—dijo mi padre.

La música alegre comenzó a resonar por todo el salón, mi padre me cedió su trono y me senté; la gente comenzó a comer, otros comenzaron a bailar alegres por toda la pista, unos cuantos venían y se arrodillaban frente a mí y me mostraban su respeto. En eso Max se acerco.

—Mi reina—se arrodilló frente a mi— ¿me concedería el honor de hablar por unos momentos con usted? —me ofreció su mano.

—Seguro— me levante de mi trono sin tomar su mano.

Cruzamos el salón, el camino a mi lado, nos dirigimos hasta el jardín del palacio, caminamos hasta la parte más alejada, aquello fue una idea muy tonta.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece Sir Max? —le pregunte.

De la nada él me tomo por el cuello y me levanto en el aire, me estaba asfixiando, yo con desesperación trataba de jalar aire para poder seguir respirando.

—Mira reinita—dijo furioso, me vio a los ojos, sus ojos azules se tornaron de un azul oscuro por la ira, yo me trataba de deshacer de su agarre pero era imposible, era más fuerte que yo—más vale que te comportes, hoy será el anuncio de nuestro compromiso, te pediré matrimonio frente a todos estos invitados, así que vas a decir que si y te mostraras cariñosa conmigo.

—Ja…mas—dije muy apenas, en eso sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda, me pego contra una columna aun sosteniéndome del cuello— ¡Agh! —me queje, trate de ser fuerte, estaba odiando a este tipo ¿Quién se creía para tratarme así?

—Escucha primor, se todo sobre ti y el bastardo de Loki—eso encendió mi furia, lo quería golpear, patearle la entrepierna pero por desgracia estaba lejos de mis pies ¿congelarlo? Era muy buena idea pero lamentablemente entre Glers no nos podemos congelar—si no te comportas como te lo pido puedo matar a tu familia—abrí los ojos como dos platos y la sangre huyo a mis pies, me estaba sintiendo desfallecer-así es puedo hacerlo, yo soy Sir Max y estoy al mando de las tropas del rey, bueno ahora reina, y los puedo poner en contra de todos ustedes, así que… ya lo sabes cariño—me soltó bruscamente y caí de rodillas en el suelo, aquel golpe me dolió demasiado lo bueno es que ningún hueso salió fracturado, comencé a toser tratando de jalar todo el aire que me fuera posible, casi me ahogaba con el mismo aire por tratar de jalarlo todo -arréglate y aparenta que nada paso.

Me levante temblando aun débil por la falta que me había hecho el aire, el cuello me dolía horrores, los pulmones aun me ardía, lo mire con tanto odio, lo quería matar y estrangularlo con mis propias manos, pero debía proteger a mi familia; acomode los cabellos que se había salido de su lugar, la corona la enderece, el idiota, perdón, Max me ofreció su brazo y me obligo a tomarlo, entramos al salón.

— ¡Su atención por favor! —dijo Max atrayendo la atención de las personas—quiero que hoy todos presencien este acto de amor por mi reina… mi adorada reina Jemma…—quería vomitarle y escupirle en la cara el acido que me quemaba el esófago-desde que te conocí…—y en eso comenzó a decir un montón de palabrería y poesía barata, solo escuchaba a mi alrededor que los presentes suspiraban y exclamaban "awww" ¡patético!, me fui sumergiendo en mis propios pensamientos hasta que la voz de Max fue solo un murmullo, debía de aceptar la propuesta de este tipo o si no mis padres pagarían el costo, pero… ¿Cómo podría dejar gobernar Glerheim a este verdadero monstro? ¡No! ¿Pero qué hacer? Definitivamente si había un monstro en esta historia era Max y no Loki… Loki… mi Loki… su imagen vino a mi mente; la imagen de mi primera guerra con Loki vino a mi mente, tenía mucho miedo y Loki solo me gritaba "¡No seas cobarde Jemma, no dejes que nadie te pisotee, se valiente, porque yo estaré contigo para defenderte!" — ¿Jemma? —la voz de Max me saco de aquel recuerdo tan vivido, el se encontraba arrodillado frente a mí y todos nos miraban— ¿te casarías conmigo? —dijo al tomar mi mano.

Yo lo mire, recordé nuestra "conversación" en el jardín, en eso otra vez la voz de Loki vino a mi mente: "No dejes que nadie te pisotee, se valiente porque yo estaré contigo para defenderte", sabía que él realmente no estaba ya conmigo, pero algo me dio fueras, mis piernas dejaron de temblar, me pare erguida y algo me impulso a hacer lo siguiente.

—No—dije muy seria mirando a Max, el me miraba con profundo enojo, yo lo mire de manera altanera, se puso de pie tratando de amedrentarme pero no lo logro, yo solo estire mi cuello un poco, no me arrepiento de lo que acabo de hacer, no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo pero no me arrepiento, voltee a ver a mis padres, solo espero no equivocarme y que ellos no salgan dañados—lo lamento.

Tome mi vestido para no tropezarme y salí corriendo de ahí, no entiendo para nada lo que acababa de pasar un minuto estoy temblando de miedo frente al tipo aquel y ahora una fuerza de no sé donde me impulsa a hacer esta locura, corrí por todo el castillo no sabía a dónde ir, comencé a recorrer pasillos del castillo que no conocía, abrí la puerta de una habitación que me era muy diferente, nunca antes había estado ahí, era un pequeño salón con un escritorio de cristal y un mueble de cristal igual con muchos libros viejos y gastados, comencé a recorrer con la vista aquel lugar.

— ¿Jemma? —voltee rápidamente y vi a mi padre parado en la puerta, por la forma en que respiraba agitadamente supuse que salió corriendo detrás de mi— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso allá?

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto, ni yo lo sé, solo sé que no me puedo casar con Max.

— ¿Por qué?

—Cierra bien la puerta—así lo hizo mi padre—Cuando Max me pido hablar, él me llevo a la parte más alejada del jardín…—le conté a mi padre lo que me hizo Max y sobre su amenaza—necesitas deshacerte de él y yo necesito irme de aquí.

—Hoy lo aprenderemos y mañana mismo le cortaremos la cabeza pero… ¿tu por que necesitas escapar?

—Necesito estar lejos de aquí, mamá me obligara a casarme con alguien más y no se lo puedo permitir.

Mi padre dio un hondo suspiro de pesar.

— ¿A dónde quisieras ir hija? —con esa pregunta lo dijo todo, estaba dispuesto a ayudarme.

—A…—lo pensé un momento, tome mi decisión y no volví a atrás—Midgard.

— ¿Qué?

—Thor fue a Midgard y regreso cambiado, quiero saber que fue lo que lo cambio.

—Pero fue en un exilio…

—Por favor…—le suplique mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bien—camino al estante de cristal—con el Bifrost destruido es un tanto difícil viajar—comenzó a buscar entre los libros—debo buscar un antiguo hechizo que te permitirá viajar a través de los nueve mundos sin usar el Bifrost, es un tanto "prohibido" es solo usado para guerras pero creo que esto lo amerita.

En eso comenzaron a tocar la puerta, pude identificar las voces de mi madre y de Max.

— ¡Jemma, Janjic, abran la puerta! —grito mi madre.

—Aquí esta—dijo mi padre al encontrar el libro de hechizos, soplo el polvo del libro ignorando las voces que nos gritaban detrás de la puerta, con mucha calma comenzó a buscar el hechizo.

—Padre te agradecería que te dieras prisa—le dije.

—Tranquila Jemma.

— ¡Abran esa puerta! —volvió a gritar mi madre.

—Mmm… bien que tenemos por aquí—dijo mi padre leyendo con mucha calma, eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa, creía que no lo podría lograr—lo encontré—corrí a su lado y los toque de la puerta se comenzaron a hacer golpes, y nos gritaban.

— ¡Jemma! — Gritó Max a través de la puerta— ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

— ¿Estás segura de esto cariño? —me pregunto mi padre al mismo tiempo que se paraba frente a mi sosteniendo el libro abierto donde se encontraba el hechizo.

—Si padre, lo estoy—el iba a empezar a leer pero lo detuve—pero antes prométeme que te encargaras de Max.

—Claro hija terminando contigo lo mandare arrestar y mañana por la mañana le cortaran la cabeza.

—Gracias padre, y cuida mucho a mi madre.

—Claro— nos dimos un corto abrazo pero con mucho amor.

Los constantes golpes y gritos siguieron, mi padre comenzó a leer el hechizo en un idioma muy antiguo, una luz azul celeste me comenzó a envolver, abrieron la puerta de golpe y todo se volvió negro, sentí el cómo salí volando de aquel lugar, me sentía como en el Bifrost pero este viaje era un poco más fuerte; sentí un fuerte impacto en mi espalda, tan fuerte fue el viaje que no tuve la oportunidad de ponerme de pie y caí de espaldas, fue tan fuerte el impacto con la tierra que me desvanecí.


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4: "MIDGARD"**

Comencé a abrir los ojos poco a poco, los parpados me pesaban, una luz blanca comenzó a cegarme, mis ojos se tuvieron que acostumbrar a la luz, levante mi mano para tocar mi cabeza, me dolía mucho debió haber sido por el impacto y mi excelente aterrizaje, esos hechizos deberían de venir con instrucciones de vuelo o algo por el estilo; me comencé a percatar de un constante y molesto sonido "pi, pi, pi" era todo lo que se oía en la habitación. En eso pasee mi vista por la habitación, era blanca en su totalidad, no me había percatado de que estaba en una cama muy pequeña, demasiado pequeña, tenía unas cuantas cosas conectadas a mi cuerpo, un pequeño tuvo estaba en mi brazo y contenía un liquido transparente; arrugue mi nariz un extraño olor me llego a las fosas nasales ¿Qué olor era ese? ¿Acaso así era Midgard? A mi lado derecho estaba un extraño aparato y supe que de ahí provenía el molesto snido, levante mi mano para golpear y silenciar aquel estúpido aparato cuando escuche la puerta abrirse; baje mi brazo y voltee a ver quien había entrado, en la puerta estaba parado un hombre, no muy alto con su cabello corto bien peinado y vestido con un traje negro, me miro fijamente y sonrió, yo solo lo mire extrañada.

—Veo que ha despertado—dijo aquel hombre acercándose a mi—no tengas miedo, somos los buenos— se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de la cama—debió dolerte mucho el caer del cielo—lo mire extrañada ¿estaba coqueando conmigo? —lo siento si eso se mal interpreto pero no estoy flirteando contigo, mejor cambiare la pregunta ¿eres un extraterrestre? — ¿Extraterrestre? ¿Qué rayos es eso? — ¿de qué planeta vienes? Ningún humano normal hubiera sobrevivido a aquella caída.

—Vengo de Glerheim—este humano me inspiro confianza, eso hizo que le dijera de donde venia.

— ¿Glerheim? ¿Qué lugar es ese?

Me senté mas erguida en la cama, ya que el estar acostada me estaba incomodando.

—Es uno de los nueve mundos.

—Ah, creo que ya entiendo, vienes de Asgard.

—Ammm… no, de Glerheim— ¿Qué acaso este humano era medio sordo? Yo nunca mencione Asgard—es un mundo diferente al de Asgard.

—Ya veo, bueno lamento el no presentarme pero me llamo Coulson—estiro su mano hacia mí, yo lo mire un tanto extrañada ¿Qué raro ritual humano era este? Yo solo lo imite y estire mi mano.

—Me llamo Jemma—Coulson tomo mi mano. — ¿Por qué me agarras la mano?

—Oh, lo siento, pero es que así nos saludamos aquí en la tierra.

—Oh…prosigue con el ritual—Coulson agito nuestras manos.

—Un gusto Jemma.

—Un gusto Coulson. —el me sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes.

Coulson continuo haciéndome unas cuantas preguntas sobre el por qué había llegado aquí a la tierra, le conté lo ocurrido con Max, me pregunto si conocía a Thor le dije que si, comencé a platicar con él como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo, la verdad, era el único humano que conocía por el momento pero ya me hacía sentir mucha confianza, le comencé a contar sobre Loki, el me miro un poco horrorizado, me conto sobre el destructor, yo le dije el por qué, él no estaba muy de acuerdo pero me sorprendió el cómo mostro comprensión. Un hombre con traje totalmente blanco apareció por la puerta, comenzó a revisar mi cuerpo, Coulson dijo que estaba bien, que se llamaba "doctor"; el doctor me dio permiso para irme, me regresaron mis ropas ya que no me había dado cuenta que traía una bata blanca, cambie mi ropa, la capa de mi vestido se había roto y estaba sucia, a pesar de eso el resto del vestido estaba bien, solo le arranque la capa y la tire; Coulson ya me esperaba afuera de aquel lugar. Salí y por primera vez vi con mis propios ojos a Midgard, era muy… rara, tenía casas extrañas, y todos se movían en carruajes pero los carruajes no tenían caballos ¿Cómo rayos se movían? Coulson me explico que los carruajes se llamaban "autos" y que no necesitaban caballos, creo que tengo muchas cosas que aprender de Midgard. Llegamos a un gran edificio que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Cerca de aquí fue que te encontramos, parecías una estrella fugaz, me mandaron a mí y a otro par de agentes a averiguar que era ya que hasta escuchamos cuando caíste, no queríamos que fuera otro "martillo"

— ¿Qué es este lugar Coulson?-nos abrieron una gran puerta y Coulson metió su auto, al cual llamo "Lola", al edificio.

—Esto mi querida Jemma es S.H.I.E.L.D

— ¿S.H.I.E.L.D? ¿Qué es eso?

—Son las siglas de nuestra organización, significan: Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa

—Me quede igual, pero creo que quien le puso el nombre de verdad tenía ganas de que se llamara S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Muchos opinamos lo mismo, pero tranquila Jemma pronto entenderás.

La verdad si estaba un tanto confundida, bajamos del auto o lola como sea que se llame, había muchas personas con trajes negros como el de Coulson o trajes negros pegados al cuerpo, todo aquello me intrigaba, las personas iban y venían, todos portaban un artefacto raro, Coulson me dijo que eran armas, si que las cosas entre Midgard y Asgard son muy diferentes; subimos por una maquina la cual Coulson llamo elevador, el elevador nos subió hasta la parte más alta del edificio, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y al entrar a aquel lugar vimos un hombre vestido casi igual que los demás, un traje negro pero traía una gabardina, su tez era morena, no tenia cabello, y tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo, eso me hizo recordar a Odín, bueno claro solo que el parche estaba en el ojo derecho.

—Ah, agente Coulson veo que regreso con el 0-8-4. —dijo el hombre de tez morena

—Sí señor. —contesto Coulson

— ¿0-8-4?—pregunte extrañada.

—Un objeto de origen desconocido—me contesto Coulson. —Señor el nombre de la señorita es Jemma, viene de Glerheim, un mundo como Asgard ella es amiga de Thor.

— ¿Thor? ¿Te mando por algo? —me pregunto el hombre de parche pero Coulson se apresuro a contestar por mí.

—No señor, ha venido por decisión propia, quería conocer nuestro mundo, al parecer Thor le conto maravillas sobre la tierra y quería comprobarlo por ella misma.

—Bien ¿Qué capacidades tiene? ¿Puede pelear como Thor?

—Bueno eso no lo sé señor pero puede que sí, ya que también ha sido entrenada como Thor.

El hombre calvo me miro de arriba abajo.

—Denle un traje y llévala al cuarto de entrenamiento, veremos sus capacidades en cuanto enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Sí señor.

Coulson y yo dimos media vuelta y nos volvimos a meter en el elevador pero esta vez se fue hacia abajo. Llegamos a una gran habitación, todos entrenaban; Coulson le hablo a una persona y él me trajo ropas como las que ellos usaban, Coulson me señalo un lugar en el cual podia cambiar mis ropas, la verdad era muy ajustado, camine un poco para que no se sintiera tan apretado, poco a poco me acostumbre al traje. Al llegar hasta donde estaba Coulson junto a él estaba parado una mujer de cabello rubio largo, me dijo que ella me ayudaría con mis entrenamientos, me puso a pelear primero con las mujeres, obviamente las vencí a todas, eran simples humanas, no por menospreciar a los humanos pero Thor tenía razón eran una raza débil; después me pusieron a pelear con todos los hombres, Coulson solo me veía pelear detrás de una ventana, a los poco minutos llego el hombre del parche en el ojo.

—Veamos si eres tan buena para pelear como Thor—dijo el hombre de tez morena al cual escuchaba que lo llamaban director o señor. —este es uno de mis mejores hombres, el se enfrento a Thor también.

Un hombre alto, moreno y corpulento se acerco a mí, no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a alguien tan grande, pero cuando me enfrentaba a enemigos que doblaban o triplicaban mi tamaño usaba mis poderes, la pelea comenzó, debo admitir que aquel tipo corpulento dio una buena pelea, no tuvo piedad como los demás, me dejo un labio sangrando, era un tipo rudo, en eso me sentí acorralada, me iba a vencer apunto su puño hacia mi rostro y en un momento rápido congele su mano.

— ¡Pero ¿Qué rayos hiciste?! —Preguntó el hombre calvo— ¿Eres una mutante?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Dije un tanto molesta por aquel nombre que me puso—son mis poderes, todos tienen poderes como los míos del lugar de donde vengo.

— ¿De dónde dijiste que venias?

—De Glerheim.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer con tus poderes?

—Varias cosas, desde construir hasta destruir.

—Bien, vamos a otra habitación, lleven a ese agente a que le descongelen la mano— caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta que llegamos a una habitación y ahí me encerraron. —muy bien comienza a crear cosas—comencé a crear cosas de hielo hice una tormenta de nieve, y después me dijeron que congelara la habitación entera, así lo hice y me tuvieron que detener ya que la temperatura comenzó a descender y nunca se detuvo hasta que yo pare-te podemos entrenar en cuanto a tus peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, te podemos enseñar a manejar las armas, pero en cuanto a tus poderes nosotros no somos expertos en eso, llamare a un amigo, el es experto en tratar con estas situaciones.

En fin para resolver el "problema" de mis poderes me iba a llevar a una escuela, no podía creer que los humanos tuvieran escuela para eso, la verdad la tierra sí que era rara, me llevaron a un lugar llamado "Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Superdotados". Al llegar ahí supe que había humanos que nacían con capacidades diferentes, a los cuales los demás humanos que no poseían dichas capacidades los llamaban "mutantes"; ahí Coulson me dejo al cuidado de Ororo a la cual también llamaban "Storm" ella se encargaba de entrenarme en cuanto a mis poderes y también ahí conocí al Profesor Charles Xavier, su poder me recordó a Loki, el Profesor tenía el poder de leer mentes y controlarlas a su antojo pero era muy bueno y no lo hacía a menos que fuera en algo necesario. El Profesor Xavier se encargo de enseñarme unas cuantas cosas con respecto a la tierra, ellos tenían un buen equipo al cual llamaban "X-Men"; en ese lugar solo pase como unos seis meses aproximadamente.

Al terminar mi entrenamiento con mis poderes me devolvieron a S.H.I.E.L.D, ahí me dejaron como mi Supervisor Oficial a la agente Natasha Romanoff o como otros la llamaban "Viuda Negra", decían que era la única que podría a estar a mi altura como para entrenarme y supervisarme, ella me enseño otros movimientos para las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, también me enseño a usar los diferentes tipos de armas que tenían los humanos; Coulson me regalo unos guantes negros que combinaban a la perfección con mi traje, él dijo que eran para ocultar mi poder, que me podia servir como mi arma secreta. Al poco tiempo Coulson me adopto casi como si fuera su hija, él termino por enseñarme cosas sobre Midgard; el Profesor Xavier se había dedicado a enseñarme historia, literatura, matemáticas, cosas de esas, pero Coulson me enseño mas sobre la vida en la tierra, él me cuidaba y me protegía como su hija, también me enseño cosas sobre S.H.I.E.L.D protocolos y todo lo demás que tenía que saber sobre esta complicada agencia, también me dejaba vivir con él en su departamento, ambos éramos muy unidos y él sabía todo sobre mi y yo sabía todo sobre él, bueno casi todo de todos modos era un espía y tenía que mantener cosas ocultas, no tuve problema con ello; lo único sobre lo cual éramos muy abiertos era sobre nuestras relación, yo le conté abiertamente sobre Loki y él me contaba abiertamente sobre una chelista con la cual salía.

Sobre mi desarrollo en S.H.I.E.L.D fui demasiado buena, la mejor agente superando los niveles de Natasha, ella se molesto un poco y dejo de ser mi S. O. y ella se dedico a otras misiones, según Coulson yo había subido muy rápido de nivel, más de lo normal. Comenzaron a darme mis propias misiones de primero me mandaron con un equipo de novatos, por culpa de los novatos la misión iba a fracasar y yo la tuve que salvar, desde ese momento comenzaron a darme misiones a mi sola, trabajaba sola y cumplía mis misiones sin tardanza y con mucho éxito; hasta que un día me mandaron a una peligrosa misión, estuve a punto de morir, gracias al cielo que Coulson fue en mi rescate con otro grupo de agentes, si antes no éramos tan unidos ese día lo fuimos mucho mas, y desde aquel día lo comencé a llamar Phil, y aun que lo llamaba por su primer nombre lo respetaba como si fuera mi padre. Desde aquel día el director Fury (el hombre calvo con el parche en el ojo), solo me mandaba en misiones con Phil.

La verdad es que llegue a descubrí que Midgard era aun más extraña que la misma Asgard o más extraña que alguno de los nueve mundos, la tierra tenia criaturas extrañas a las cuales algunos llamaban "héroes"; entre mis múltiples misiones con Phil conocí al multimillonario Tony Stark, a pesar de su pesada forma de ser en el fondo me caía bien, aun que algunas veces me molestaba que se entrometiera en nuestras misiones con su tonta armadura llamada "Iron Man", pero aun así el idiota me caía bien, en una misión nos tuvimos que aliar con el agente Clint Barton el cual su nombre clave era "Ojo de Halcón" no supe por que le pusieron así hasta que lo vi con el arco, ni el mejor arquero de Asgard tenía esa puntería; me entere de la existencia también de un hombre que se convertía en una criatura verde llamada "Hulk" si lo llegabas a molestar, estas eran algunas de las criaturas extravagantes de la tierra entre ellos los X-Men y un joven loco el cual tenía poderes de araña y lo llamaban Spider Man. Continuando con la lista de humanos extravagantes esta el día que encontraron a un hombre congelado vivo; Phil estaba muy emocionado ese día, ambos estuvimos presentes en el descongelamiento de aquel hombre al cual ellos llamaron "Capitán América".

Después de un año de intenso trabajo con Phil, volví a llamar la atención del Director Fury el cual me llamo para trabajar a su lado, al principio yo no quería, no quería dejar a Phil, él me convenció diciendo que todo estaría bien, que yo seguiría viviendo en su departamento y nos veríamos de vez en cuando; acepte el puesto que el Director Fury me ofreció, aquel puesto era un rango muy alto dentro la organización de S.H.I.E.L.D, estando en aquel puesto me entere del fallido "Proyecto Vengadores", en el se encontraban Tony Stark como Iron Man, Steve Rogers como el Capitán América, Bruce Banners como Hulk, Natasha Romanoff como la Viuda Negra, Clint Barton como Ojo de Halcón, incluso Thor estaba en aquella lista, y yo iba a ser la nueva integrante de la lista.

Ya llevo poco más de dos años viviendo en Midgard, había momentos en los que me llegaba a sentir humana, claro que eso no duraba hasta que me miraba al espejo y veía mi cabello blanco, lo cual me llevaba a vivir recuerdos que quería olvidar, aquellos recuerdos que una vez me hicieron reír y hoy me hacían llorar. Había veces en las que también olvidaba mi pasado y por ende lo olvidaba a él… pero siempre había algo que me lo tenía que recordar, gracias a cosas que me enseñaron en S.H.I.E.L.D pude olvidarme de algunas cosas, superar unas tantas y lo que no llegaba a olvidar o superar solo fingía como que nada pasaba; muchas veces me olvidaba de lo que era sentir dolor, la mayoría del tiempo ya ni lo sentía, creí que nunca iba a volver a sentir ese dolor pero… me equivoque…


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5: "UNA SORPRESA, EL INICIO DE UNA GUERRA"**

Había sido un día como cualquier otro en la agencia de S.H.I.E.L.D ir y venir, siguiendo al Director Fury a todas partes; el Director Fury, la agente María Hill y yo salimos por un momento del edificio, terminando aquella diligencia nos iba a disponer a marcharnos a descansar a nuestros hogares, hasta que una llamada de Phil cambio todo; Phil llamo al Director muy preocupado, había dicho que el Doctor Erick Selvig-quien por cierto conoció a Thor en su destierro en Midgard- había tenido unos problemas con el Tesseracto, ya hasta habían comenzado a evacuar el lugar.

El Director Fury llamo al helicóptero, ya que aquello estaba ocurriendo en una instalación un tanto lejana de la ciudad; el helicóptero llego rápidamente por nosotros, llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos a la instalación más grande y secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D, no había nada alrededor de aquel lugar, el pueblo más cercano estaba como a tres mil kilómetros aproximadamente.

Al llegar la agente María Hill abrió la puerta rápidamente y bajo, yo la seguí y detrás de mi salió el Director Fury, cruzamos a paso veloz la pista de aterrizaje, veía como todos evacuaban el lugar a prisa; nos encontramos en la entrada con Phil quien ya nos esperaba.

— ¿Qué tan mal esta? —pregunto el Director Fury.

—Ese es el problema señor, no lo sabemos—contesto Phil. Entramos rápidamente a aquel gran edificio, comenzamos a caminar por aquel lugar—Selvig detecto aumento de energía en el Tesseracto hace 4 horas—reporto Phil con rapidez, todos caminábamos muy rápidamente, desconocía la importancia de aquello, pero solo por la forma de actuar de cada uno sabía que era algo muy importante.

—La NASA no autorizo a Selvig para la fase de prueba—lo regaño Fury.

—No lo probaba—lo defendió Phil—no estaba en la habitación—trato de explicar—fue un evento espontaneo.

— ¿Entonces se encendió solo? —pregunto la agente Hill quien caminaba a mi lado.

— ¿Qué nivel de energía tenemos? —pregunto el Director Fury.

—En aumento—contesto Phil—no pudo detenerlo y evacuamos.

— ¿Cuánto tardara la evacuación?

—El campo se vaciara en una media hora.

—Tarden menos—ordeno Fury, Phil asintió, se dio media vuelta y se regreso por el camino donde habíamos venido, nosotros continuamos nuestro recorrido hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el Tesseracto.

—Señor tal vez sea inútil evacuar—opino Hill.

— ¿Les decimos que vuelvan a sus camas? —pregunto Fury.

—Si no controlamos la energía del Tesseracto quizás no haya una distancia mínima de seguridad—bajamos por una escalera en forma de caracol, aun se podía ver por esos últimos niveles que había mucha movilización del personal.

—Asegura de que trasladen todos los prototipos de la fase dos—ordeno el Director Fury a Hill.

—Señor—objeto Hill— ¿no cree que nuestra prioridad debería ser…?—la interrumpió Fury.

—Agente Hill—detuvimos nuestra marcha y Fury la mira cara a cara con su ojo bueno—hasta que este mundo deje de existir todo seguirá su curso normal, quiero que vacíen el nivel inferior y lleven toda pieza de la fase dos lejos de aquí—volvió a ordenarle Fury, María Hill para ser agente de años todavía le costaba seguir las ordenes.

—Sí señor—Hill se marcho no muy gustosa aun por la orden que le habían dado.

Yo seguí al lado del Director Fury, juntos entramos al laboratorio donde el Doctor Selvig se encontraba trabajando con el dichoso Tesseracto.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí Doctor? —pregunto el Director Fury al momento en que entramos.

—Director—dijo Selvig al vernos entrar.

— ¿Sabemos algo con certeza?

—El Tesseracto se está portando mal.

— ¿Se supone que debo reírme? —nos terminamos de acercar más al Doctor Erick Selvig, en aquel lugar había muchas computadoras, hombres en batas blancas, a excepción del Doctor y una gran plataforma donde en uno de los extremos se sostenía un cubo azul brillante el cual representaba mucha actividad, aquel cubo era el Tesseracto.

—No, no es gracioso, el Tesseracto no solo está activo, se está manifestando.

— ¿Y ya apago todo?

—Es una fuente de energía, todo lo que apago lo enciende de inmediato, si alcanza el máximo nivel…—lo interrumpió Fury.

—Nos preparamos para esto, controlar la energía del espacio— ¡¿Qué?! El Director debía estar bromeando ni siquiera el mismísimo padre de todo podía controlar aquella energía.

—No tenemos con que controlarlo, los cálculos no están completos y está causando interferencia, radiación, nada grave, rayos gamma a niveles tenues—el Doctor se acerco a una de las computadoras para seguir trabajando en ella.

—Esto puede ser grave ¿Dónde está el agente Barton?

— ¿El halcón? Jamás sale de su nido—contesto Selvig apuntando hacia arriba en dirección de unas escaleras altas y alejas un poco de aquel lugar, ahí a lo lejos pudimos ver al agente Barton mirando con mucha atención; Selvig continuo trabajando en el Tesseracto.

—Agente Barton repórtese—lo llamo Fury por los comunicadores, a lo lejos vimos que Barton se bajo de aquel lugar rápidamente y nos acercamos a él—Barton—dijo el Director cuando llegamos a él y comenzamos a caminar alrededor del laboratorio inspeccionando todo—te di esta misión para que supervisaras las cosas de cerca—lo amonesto el Director Fury.

—Señor veo mejor a distancia—se defendió Barton.

— ¿Has visto algo que pudiera encender el cubo?

— ¡Doctor aumenta otra vez! —grito uno de los científicos llamando a Selvig, el rápidamente se acerco para ver lo que ocurría.

—Nada sospechoso—contesto Barton, nos paramos frente al Tesseracto—y Selvig es honesto, no ha contactado a nadie, si le hicieron algo no fue de este lado. —especulo Clint.

— ¿De este lado?

—Si según entiendo el cubo es una puerta al otro lado del universo ¿cierto?

—Cierto—le dije.

—Y una puerta se abre de ambos lados. —muy buena la teoría de Barton.

— ¿Tu qué opinas de esto Jemma? ¿Qué sabes sobre él?

Suspire.

—No mucho, esto es algo más asrgardiano, pero leyendas e historias como estas tan poderosas con el Tesseracto son solo conocidas por Odín, pero por lo poco que conozco que ustedes han dicho, concuerdo con el agente Barton, alguien está queriendo abrir esa puerta sin ser invitado.

El Tesseracto se comenzó a manifestar aun mas, dio un resplandor y todos dimos un brinco hacia atrás ya sea de susto o sorpresa por repentina acción, comenzó a irradiar más luz, el lugar comenzó a temblar, todos mirábamos el Tesseracto expectantes de su siguiente acción; de pronto el Tesseracto lazo un rayo azul abriendo un portal de algún lado del universo, todos estábamos en silencio observando lo que pasaba, en eso ¡boom! Se cerró el portal, no supimos que fue lo que paso, hubo humo, al parecer alguien había cruzado dicho portal, por el humo no se alcanzaba a distinguir qué o quién era, solo se veía un bulto, un grupo de agentes armados se acercaron con precaución apuntando al objetivo, el humo comenzó a disiparse y aquel ser comenzó a levantar su rostro lentamente… al ver el rostro de aquel hombre hizo que la sangre huyera de mi cuerpo, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar cual vil gelatina, sentí una gran opresión en el pecho, creí que me iba a desmayar en aquel lugar, el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas o tal vez era solo yo, vi aquellos ojos verde esmeralda por primera vez en años, pero aquel brillo ya no estaba, ahora eran un esmeralda muy oscuro, eran cual diamantes apagados, su cabello azabache estaba un tanto más largo de lo que recordaba… aquello que estaba viendo era ¡imposible! ¡El estaba muerto! O eso creíamos, aquello debía ser un espectro o una visión que había venido a torturarme; todos veían a aquel ser con la boca abierta, yo solo quería salir corriendo de ahí en busca de aire y de algo de cordura, en su mano el sostenía un extraño cetro y una luz azul como el Tesseracto estaba en aquel cetro.

— ¡Señor por favor! —Le grito el Director Fury, el rápidamente giro su cabeza hacia nosotros, yo me pare detrás del Director para que no me viera— ¡Ponga la lanza en el piso! —el de cabellos largos y negros miro el cetro nos apunto con él, Barton reacciono más rápido que Fury y yo y nos aventó lejos antes de que un rayo azul salido del centro nos diera, los disparos comenzaron, el sonido del rayo saliendo del centro y mas disparos. Silencio, voltee a ver al Director Fury, estaba bien, voltee a ver a Barton el se había parado rápidamente y había sacado su pistola para atacar al ojiverde, pero este lo detuvo en un movimiento veloz.

—Tienes buen corazón—dijo el de cabellos largos azabaches, su voz me hizo temblar desde la distancia, era la misma; el director y yo nos levantamos lentamente para no ser notados por él, el ojiverde toco con la punta de su centro en el pecho de Barton, los ojos de este se hicieron negros y luego pasaron a un azul diferente al color natural de sus ojos, Clint guardo su arma, el director tomo el cubo y yo rápidamente le acerque un maletín, él lo guardo ahí, aquel larguirucho de cabellos largos hizo lo mismo que hizo con Barton pero con otros agentes, el Director Fury y yo comenzamos movernos lentamente, a penas dimos vuelta de manera sigilosa, le dimos la espalda y su voz me hizo estremecer de nuevo.

—Por favor no—dijo el ser que portaba el cetro—aun lo necesito.

—Esto no tiene por qué complicarse más—dijo el Director Fury aun dándole la espalda.

—Por supuesto que sí, no espero menos después de lo que hice—el director se volteo a verlo—Me llamo Loki y vengo de Asgard—el estomago se me revolvió sentí la bilis en mi garganta y me la tuve que tragar— y en mi descansa un glorioso propósito.

—Loki—escuche la voz del Doctor Selvig, por un momento me había olvidado de su presencia—hermano de Thor.

—No estamos en conflicto con tu pueblo—aclaro Fury.

—Un insecto no está en conflicto con una bota—le dijo el moreno ojiverde.

— ¿Tu plan entonces es aplastarnos? —pregunto Fury, yo seguía de espaldas, no quería voltear, no me atrevía a voltear ¿Qué se supone que haría en estas circunstancia? ¿Salir corriendo y gritarle "mi amor te extrañe deja en paz la tierra y regresemos juntos a Asgard"?

—Les traigo noticias dichosas, sobre un mundo libre al fin.

— ¿Libre de qué?

—Libertad, la libertad es la mayor mentira de la existencia—aquel ser se escuchaba como mi Loki, se veía como mi Loki pero… ese ya no era mi Loki—y cuando así lo acepten en su corazón…—de reojo vi que apunto con la punta de su cetro el pecho de Selvig y le paso lo mismo que Barton—conocerán la paz.

—Si cuando dices paz siento que te refieres a lo contrario.

—Señor—dijo el agente Barton dirigiéndose ahora como "señor" al alto de cabellos azabaches—el Director Fury nos distrae van a hacer volar este lugar y nos cubrirán con toneladas de rocas—todos volteamos a ver el techo el cual tenía como una especie de nube azul como el Tesseracto—el piensa enterrarnos.

—Justo como los faraones—declaro Fury.

—Tiene razón—dijo el Doctor Selvig revisando una de sus múltiples computadoras— el portal se colapsa sobre sí mismo, en dos minutos se elevara a niveles críticos.

—Dispara—ordeno el ojiverde al agente Barton y al instante se escucho la detonación de un arma.

Vi al Director Fury caer a mi lado, lo trate de cubrir por si intentaban otro ataque, él había soltado el maletín donde estaba el Tesseracto al momento de recibir la bala, yo trate de tomar aquel maletín pero el agente Barton fue más rápido y lo tomo, pasaron caminando enseguida de mi, sentí alivio al ver que aquel ser que se hacía llamar Loki no me había reconocido, tal vez no era él y solo era algún otro ser tratando de usar su apariencia; ayude al Director Fury a incorporarse, saco el radio para comunicarse con alguien.

—Hill…—dijo el Director Fury con esfuerzo en su voz— ¿esta escuchándome?... Barton nos traiciono—me pare y lo ayude a ponerse de pie, debíamos de salir de aquel lugar rápidamente— ¡tienen el Tesseracto que no escapen!

Comenzamos caminando rápido y después el se incorporó y pudimos correr para salir de aquel lugar.

— ¡Evacuamos a todos señor! —Lo llamo Phil por la radio— ¡Salga de ahí!

Al decir aquello Phil llegamos a la pista de aterrizaje donde el helicóptero nos esperaba, subimos lo más rápido posible, el piloto al escuchar cerrar la puerta arranco el helicóptero, al momento que el helicóptero se comenzó a elevar por los cielos se escucho un estruendo, volteamos y vimos las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D demolerse, era como si la tierra se lo tragase. Nos llegamos a topar con el vehículo en el cual huían el agente Barton, el Doctor Selvig, otros agentes y… Loki; el Director Fury abrió su puerta y comenzó a disparar al vehículo, el moreno alzo su cetro y le disparo con un rayo azul a la hélice del helicóptero provocando que esta explotara, el helicóptero comenzó a arder en llamas y comenzamos a caer rápidamente, con prontitud me quite uno de mis guantes y cree un montículo de nieve, tome al Director Fury y saltamos directo al montón de nieve, el continuo disparando al automóvil pero sin éxito alguno.

—Director—se escucho la voz de Phil en el radio—Director Fury responda.

—El Tesseracto está en manos enemigas—informo el director tomando la radio—tengo hombres heridos… ¿Hill? —llamo a la agente María Hill.

—Aun hay hombres enterrados—respondió la agente Hill con voz agitada—no sé cuantos sobrevivieron.

—Suena la alarma general—ordeno el Director Fury—todo aquel que no esté en labores de rescate tiene que buscar el maletín.

—Entendido—respondió la agente Hill.

—Coulson—lo llamo el Director Fury—vuelva a la base es una amenaza nivel siete, a partir de ahora esto es una guerra.

La voz de Phil no se escuchó por un bueno momento, hasta que después contesto.

— ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Phil.

El Director Fury se quedo absorto pensando en que contestarle.

—Vamos a la base más cercana, ahí hablaremos sobre esto.

No podía creer esto que estaba pasando, Loki estaba vivo pero quería dominar la tierra, estaba hambriento de poder, quería un trono y no estaría conforme hasta conseguir aquello que le fue arrebatado de las manos. Pero aun no podia entender cómo es que Loki estaba vivo ¿Qué fue lo que me perdí? ¿Qué es lo que paso con él en todo este tiempo? Aquel hombre que había amado-y aun amo-con una pasión indomable había iniciado una guerra por pura venganza contra su hermano. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, quería estar con Loki que nuestro recuentro fuera "romántico" pero aquel ser estaba totalmente desquiciado por la sed del poder, aquel ser ya no era aquel joven príncipe que alguna vez ame… La guerra había comenzado, tanto entre Loki con la humanidad, como la de mi cordura contra mis sentimientos… Había estado en guerras anteriormente, pero nunca me imagine que esta fuera la guerra más personal, cruel y dura.


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6: "REUNINEDO A LOS VENGADORES"**

Llegamos a una de las muchas base de S.H.I.E.L.D, ahí el Director Fury decidió que iba a tratar de reunir a "Los Vengadores" él sabía que era algo riesgoso, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, por Yggdrasil ¡la tierra iba a tener una guerra con otro mundo! El Director Fury comenzó a repartir las tareas, mientras la agente Hill con otro grupo de iba a preparar el Helicarrier, los demás es decir, el Director Fury, Phil y yo íbamos a reunir al fallido equipo de "Los Vengadores". Phil llamo a "la Viuda Negra" y le encargo que fuera en busca del Doctor Banner, le envió las coordenadas de su ubicación y un grupo de ayuda por si el "otro sujeto" decidía hacer su aparición; después de aquella llamada Phil iba a ir con Stark a la ciudad de Nueva York, yo desee ir con Phil, tenía ganas de ver a aquel fantoche millonario, quería que me hiciera reír con su tonta y molesta manera de quererme sacar de mis casillas, disfrutaba molestarlo y el amaba molestarme también, ese hombre amaba molestar al prójimo; sobre aquella situación le tenía que pedir su autorización al Director Fury, el cual se negó, dijo que en aquellos momentos era cuando más me necesitaba a su lado, a nosotros nos toco visitar a Steve Rogers mejor conocido como el "Capitán América".

Eran alrededor de las doce de la noche cuando fuimos a buscar el Director Fury y yo a Steve en su departamento, el encargado de los departamentos nos dijo que había salido y no sabían a donde, el Director Fury ya lo conocía bien y sabía a dónde se había dirigido aquel hombre. Salimos de aquel edificio y caminamos unas cuadras hacia el este en el mismo barrio, llegamos a un antiguo gimnasio. Entramos a aquel lugar y se escuchaba como retumbaba en todo el lugar los golpes que las manos de Steve le daban a aquel saco de box, ahí estaba aquel hombre alto, fornido, de cabello rubio bien peinado, ojos azules y algo sudado por estar golpeado el saco muy metido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —le pregunto el Director Fury en el instante que entramos al gimnasio y caminábamos hacia él, Steve detuvo su actividad y se volteo al escuchar su voz.

—Dormí setenta años señor—contesto Steve continuando con su actividad. —ya fue suficiente.

—Deberías estar afuera celebrando, conociendo el mundo.

Steve se detuvo nuevamente, comenzó a quitarse las vendas que traía en sus manos y las comenzó a guardar en su maleta para el gimnasio.

—Cuando caí al agua el mundo estaba en guerra, al despertar me dijeron que ganamos… nadie me dijo lo que perdimos.

—Cometimos errores en el camino—el Director Fury extendió su mano hacia mí en señal de que quería que le diera el folder manila con las letras y el símbolo de S.H.I.E.L.D sellados sobre este, yo le hice entrega del folder—unos más recientes que otros.

— ¿Me tiene una misión señor? —pregunto Steve quitándose la ultima venda de su mano.

—Así es.

— ¿Quiere regresarme al mundo?

—Quiero salvarlo—le extendió el folder de S.H.I.E.L.D ya abierto.

—El arma secreta de HYDRA—dijo Rogers observando el folder con suma atención.

—Howard Stark lo rescato del océano cuando salió a buscarte, pensó lo mismo que nosotros, que con el Tesseracto se obtendría energía ilimitada, sustentable y segura, nuestro planeta lo necesita urgentemente.

— ¿Y quién se lo robo señor?

—Se llama Loki—baje mi mirada—y no es de por aquí—el Capitán volteo a verme y después al Director Fury—si estás dispuesto tenemos que ponerte al corriente de las cosas, el mundo se ha tornado más extraño de lo que ya lo conoces.

—A estas alturas ya nada puede sorprenderme.

—Te apuesto diez dólares a que no es verdad—Steve se paró de aquella banca del gimnasio, tomo su maleta y unos de los sacos de box—hay un paquete con toda la información esperando en tu departamento—le informo el Director Fury mientras el rubio nos daba la espalda siguiendo con su camino a la salida del lugar— ¿Sabes alguna cosa del Tesseracto que nos pueda ser útil?

—Estaba mejor en el océano—dijo el ojiazul dando su más sincera opinión marchándose del gimnasio.

El Director Fury y yo también salimos de aquel viejo gimnasio, llegamos a la basa y ahí nos espera la agente Hill con la información de que el Helicarrier ya estaba listo; subimos a unos de los jets de S.H.I.E.L.D ya que el Helicarrier estaba en medio del océano. Al llegar al Helicarrier el jet se detuvo en la pista de aterrizaje, al bajar vi a muchos agentes ir y venir todos preparaban los últimos detalles para el despegue del Helicarrier, ahí nos encontramos con que la agente Romanoff también acababa con el Doctor Banner, a ambos los dejamos ahí para que recibieran a Capitán Rogers y a Phil. El Director Fury y yo entramos al Helicarrier y fuimos al puente; así se le conocía al lugar donde se tenía todas las computadoras que controlaban el Helicarrier y cosas así, el Director Fury tenía su propio lugar en la cima a la vita de todos con dos paneles donde tenía acceso a todo, yo solo me paraba detrás de él como su guardaespaldas, la verdad es que eso es lo que soy para el Director, su guardaespaldas. El Director llamo a Phil para saber su ubicación, le informo que estaban por llegar, el Director le hablo a la Viuda para que le dijera a Phil que cuando viniera lo quería en el puente.

Pasaron solo como 3 minutos de aquella llamada que el Director Fury le hizo a Phil cuando él estaba entrando por la puerta, ya todos estábamos listo, era momento de despegar, comenzaron a encender los motores del Helicarrier, todos trabajaban arduamente en las computadoras, de reojo vi a entrar a la agente Romanoff, a el Capitán Rogers y al Doctor Banner; los agentes continuaron su trabajo revisando que todo estuviera en perfecto funcionamiento y al parecer así era, la agente Hill gritaba ordenes a los demás agentes.

—Estamos listos señor— le aviso la agente Hill al Director Fury.

—Perfecto—contesto el Director Fury—desaparezcamos—ordeno y todos comenzaron a teclear en sus computadores y al parecer ya estaba todo listo; el Director Fury y yo dimos media vuelta para toparnos con Steve y Bruce, ellos estaban cerca de una mesa redonda con sillas alrededor—caballeros—Steve se acerco al Director Fury y le dio un billete de diez dólares, al parecer el Director Fury [quien sonrió victorioso sin mostrar sus dientes] gano la apuesta "improvisada" y el Capitán se había impresionado, nos acercamos a saludar al Doctor Banner—Doctor gracias por venir—los caballeros estrecharon manos y luego yo también estreche manos con él—ella es la agente Jemma, mi mano derecha—el solo inclino su cabeza en señal de "mucho gusto".

—Gracias por su gentileza…—dijo el Doctor Banner—y… ammm… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

—Cuando el Tesseracto regrese a nosotros usted se ira.

El Doctor Banner asintió.

— ¿Qué han hecho hasta ahora?

—Accedimos a todas las cámaras inalámbricas disponibles en el planeta—contesto Phil—celulares, laptops, si está conectado a un satélite lo podemos monitorear.

—No los encontraremos a tiempo—dijo la agente Romanoff mientras observaba información en una computadora.

—Hay que reducir la búsqueda—sugirió Bruce—díganme ¿Cuántos espectrómetros puede conseguir?

— ¿Cuántos existen? —pregunto el Director Fury.

—Llamen a todos los laboratorios—el Doctor Banner comenzó a quitarse el saco que traía puesto—que suban los espectrómetros al techo y los calibren para rayos gamma, formulare un algoritmo básico de reconocimiento de emisiones, eso descartara algunos lugares ¿Dónde me pondrán a trabajar?

—Agente Romanoff—la llamo el Director Fury— ¿puede llevar al Doctor Banner a su laboratorio?

La pelirroja se acerco hasta donde estábamos.

—Le encantara doc. Tenemos todos los juguetes—ambos salieron del lugar con dirección al laboratorio.

Los demás solo nos quedamos en el puente, esperando obtener información de algún otro lado. Seguía los paso del Director Fury de cerca, aun que mi cuerpo estaba presente mi mente se encontraba divagando en otro lugar… estaba pensando en… Loki… no podia llegar a entender que era lo que había pasado… recordé el día que me fui por última vez de Asgard; Loki me había dicho que iba a haber problemas, nunca imagine que terminaría con él muerte o supuestamente muerto. Si Loki no había muerto al caer en aquel hoyo negro ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado todo estos años? Si ese hoyo no lo mato ¿A dónde lo llevo? El ahora era tan… diferente, era como si alguien le hubiera lavado el cerebro ¿Quién habría sido la bestia inhumana que alimento la sed de Loki de tener el poder y poseer un trono? ¿Quién fue el ser tan despiadado que despertó los deseos más oscuros de Loki de venganza, odio, rencor, amargura e incluso el miedo? ¿Cómo un corazón tan noble y sensible como el de Loki se puede convertir en un ser tan ruin y despiadado? Recordé las palabras que me dijo Loki antes de ir a ver al padre de todo "No importa si soy o no rey de Asgard, pero después de la coronación… sea quien sea el rey, el siguiente evento sobre el cual quiero que todos estén hablando sea nuestra boda" ¿Dónde había quedado aquel Loki que me dijo esas dulces palabras, aquel que decía amarme más que al mismo trono de Asgard?

Pasamos cerca de Phil y el Capitán los cuales tenía una pequeña conversación sobre las tarjetas de colección de Phil; reí por dentro al recordar tan aquel memorable día cuando Phil encontró la ultima tarjeta de su colección, aquella tarjeta faltante, era como ver a un niño en navidad; una semana después de aquel acontecimiento encontramos al congelado Capitán América, por poco creía que a Phil le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

Me aleje de ellos y seguí con mi camino pero me separe del Director Fury, caminaba entre los agentes que estaban concentrados en sus computadoras, me comencé a sentir ansiosa ¿en qué parte de este gran planeta se encontraría Loki? Mi podre y descarriado amor…

— ¡Tenemos algo! —grito un agente que estaba cerca de mi— ¡67% compatible! —me acerque rápidamente a ver su pantalla, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse al verlo en un video de una cámara de seguridad, era él… era Loki, el Director Fury dirigió su ojo bueno a la computadora de aquel agente—ya subió a 70%—Phil se acerco hacia donde estábamos el agente y yo.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto Phil.

—Stuttgart, Alemania, no está tratando de ocultarse. —tuve un mal presentimiento.

—Capitán—el Director Fury llamo a Rogers—es su turno.

Steve salió del puente en busca de su traje, no me sentía lista para enfrentar a Loki, pero nadie lo conocía mejor que yo y quien más si no que yo les podía decir cómo tratar con aquel ser, pero el Director Fury no me había dado la orden de ir con el Capitán América así que tenía que solicitar su autorización para ir.

—Señor—le dije al Director Fury— ¿me permitiría ir en esta misión con el Capitán?

—Agente Jemma…—dijo el Director Fury—sabe que las misiones no se mezclan con asuntos personales.

—Lo sé señor, pero nadie lo conoce tan bien como yo y deseo apoyar en esta misión.

—Está bien, con la condición que no quiero que se involucre con sentimentalismos agente Jemma, apelo a su profesionalismo como agente, será la piloto y su copiloto será la agente Romanoff, vaya por ella, infórmele lo sucedido y preparen unos de los jets.

—Sí señor.

Di media vuelta y fui en busca de Natasha, la encontré en uno de los pasillos ya cambiada con un traje de S.H.I.E.L.D como el mío, le informe de lo ocurrido y le dije la orden que el Director Fury me había dado, fuimos al hangar, el cual era el ultimo nivel del Helicarrier, escogimos uno de los mejores jets, entramos y comenzamos a prepararlo para el despegue, al terminar el Capitán América subió al jet con su traje en tonos azul, blanco y rojo y con su escudo en las mismas tonalidades. Despegamos y volamos a alta velocidad, en la pantalla del jet recibía las coordenadas exactas de la ubicación de Loki.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Stuttgart, inmediatamente pude reconocer a Loki, vestía su armadura dorada, su casco dorado con cuernos que antes lo hacía verse demasiado guapo y ahora lo hacían ver malvado, en su mano seguía sosteniendo aquel cetro dorado que le combinaba a la perfección con su atuendo; frente a Loki había gente asustada y rodillada alrededor de las personas había unos cuantos Lokis mas, una ilusión de él, de hecho si mal no lo recuerdo era su favorita; yo llegue a caer unas cuantas veces en esa ilusión hasta que tuvo piedad de mí y me conto el cómo reconocerlo a él de entre sus ilusiones, Loki estaba a punto de atar a un hombre anciano que se había parado, inmediatamente le abrí la compuerta del jet a Steve y brinco cayendo frente al anciano protegiéndolo con su brillante escudo, el rayo azul que había salido del cetro de Loki reboto en el escudo del Capitán regresando a Loki golpeando a Loki y dejándolo en el suelo, aquello hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco pero ¿Qué podia hacer yo? Esto era una guerra y Loki así lo había pedido; Steve comenzó a hablar con Loki, este se levanto del suelo con la frente en alto, altanero y orgulloso como siempre, yo detuve el jet unos metros y la agente Romanoff activo las armas del jet.

—Loki—dijo la pelirroja hablando por el micrófono después de haber activado los altavoces del jet-suelta el arma y entrégate.

Me percate del rápido movimiento que hizo Loki y nos disparo con su cetro aquel rayo azul.

— ¡Cuidado! —grite y moví a un lado el jet lo más rápido posible, el rayo paso solo a un lado de nosotras.

La batalla entre el Capitán y Loki comenzó.

—Está en todas partes—comento la agente Romanoff.

—Es una ilusión no es real—le aclare.

—Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a que no deja de moverse.

—Sí, no es muy bueno en las peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo pero es demasiado escurridizo.

—Si como las alimañas—mire a la pelirroja con fastidio, estaba molesta con lo ocurrido a Clint.

—Agentes Romanoff y Jemma ¿me extrañaron? —aquella inconfundible voz con tono seductor sonó en nuestros auriculares seguida de una estrepitosa música típica de el gran Tony Stark, yo solo rodee lo ojos en son de fastidio.

Como un misil la armadura del millonario paso enseguida de nosotros y termino impactando contra el moreno de ojos verdes haciéndolo caer de espaldas, el filántropo aterrizo su armadura con su típico estilo, al pararse recto a punto a Loki con todas las armas de su armadura, el Capitán se acerco a Stark un tanto agitado, un brillo comenzó a rodear a Loki y su armadura desapareció quedando en sus típicas ropas Asgardianas, el de cabellos azabaches alzo ambas manos mostrando su rendición, Stark guardo sus armas. Aterrice el jet y la agente Romanoff les abrió la compuerta, el Capitán Rogers, Iron Man y Loki entraron al Jet, Tony y Steve se quedaron de pie paseándose por el jet y dejaron a Loki sentado mientras ellos lo vigilaban, yo mantuve mi mirada fija en el cielo, no quería voltear a verlo, no aun…

— ¿Ya dijo algo? —pregunto el Director Fury llamándonos.

—Nada señor—le contesto Natasha.

—Solo tráiganlo tenemos poco tiempo—ordeno el Director Fury.

Steve y Tony comenzaron a hablar sobre Loki, a Steve no le había gustado para nada que Loki se rindiera tan rápido y sinceramente a mi tampoco, Loki no era de esos que se rendían tan fácilmente sin dar una buena pelea, en eso Stark comenzó a molestar a Steve; si molestar a los demás y sacarlos de sus casillas fuera un deporte, Tony estaría en las olimpiadas, de la nada un rayo cayó, aquello fue raro ya que en el estado meteorológico había pronosticado un buen clima.

— ¿Y esto de donde viene? —pregunto la agente Romanoff un tanto confundida por el extraño acontecimiento meteorológico.

Mas rayos comenzaron a aparecer, como si fuera una tormenta eléctrica, en ese una idea vino a mi mente, solo había un ser en estos nueve mundos con aquel poder capaz de invocar los rayos.

— ¿Qué pasa te asustan los rayos? —le pregunto Capi-Paleta (fue así como Stark llamo a Steve hace unos minutos atrás) a Loki.

—No me hace muy feliz lo que viene—dijo Loki.

De pronto se escucho un golpe en el techo del jet, aquel jet confirmaba todo, Thor había sido enviado por el padre de todo a venir en busca de Loki; Stark y Rogers se pusieron sus respectivos cascos, Tony sin previo aviso abrió la compuerta del jet, en definitiva aquel hombre estaba demente, se escucho mucho movimiento en la parte trasera del jet, voltee y Tony yacía en el suelo y Loki ya no estaba en el jet.

— ¿Es otro asrgardiano? —pregunto Natasha.

—Es Thor el hermano de Loki—le aclare.

Tony y Steve discutieron sobre si bajar o no, el Capitán como todo buen soldado quería tener una estrategia pero como siempre Stark solo iba al grano, de pronto este salió del jet siguiendo a Thor y Loki, el Capitán tomo un paracaídas para ir tras ellos.

—Yo en tu lugar no iría Capitán—le sugirió Natasha y ella tenía razón yo que soy prácticamente igual que ellos tampoco hubiera ido, Loki y Thor tenía cosas que arreglar entre ellos.

—No tengo elección—contesto Steve.

—Son básicamente dioses personajes de leyenda.

—Solo hay un Dios para mí y jamás se vestiría así.

El Capitán Rogers se lanzo también del jet, al salir yo cerré la compuerta del jet; mientras Natasha y yo esperábamos que los hombres regresaran de su lindo "día de campo" decidí quedarme volando el jet alrededor de la zona vigilando que ninguno de los cuatro saliera de ahí, Loki por alguna extraña razón se quedo ahí donde Thor lo había dejado, mientras Stark y Thor se enfrascaron en –tengo que admitirlo- una muy entretenida pelea, ambos eran tan necios y ninguno de los dos se iba rendir, en eso el Capitán hizo su aparición en la escena entrando en aquella discusión, vimos una gran explosión causada por el choque de Mjolnir contra el escudo del Capitán, después de aquello las aguas se calmaron y baje aterrice el jet, los cuatro subieron y continuamos nuestro camino al Helicarrier sin contratiempos.

Al llegar al Helicarrier un grupo de agentes especiales con armas nos esperaban para esposar a Loki, nunca me imagine verlo en aquella condición, mi corazón se dolió; los agentes se llevaron a Loki, vi a Thor igual de triste que yo, creo que igual pensó que jamás vería a su pequeño hermano convertido en aquel ser lleno de odio. Decidí ir a saludar a Thor, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo había visto, extrañaba a ese grandulón poco cerebro, toque su hombro y el volteo rápidamente a verme.

— ¿Si? —pregunto Thor, al parecer no me reconoció al instante.

—Thor, soy yo… Jemma.

— ¿Qué? —El grandulón de largos cabellos rubios abrió grandemente sus ojos— ¡Eso es imposible! ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Sí Thor, soy Jemma—lo mire directamente a los ojos y los recuerdos vinieron a nuestras mentes.

— ¡Oh Jemma! ¡Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo! —me estrecho entre sus fuertes y fornidos brazos.

—Yo también—reímos ante nuestro reencuentro, lamentables las condiciones de tal encuentro, el grandulón me bajo al suelo.

—Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Suspire.

—Es una larga historia, ya después te la contare, pero mi querido amigo déjame decirte que tú me inspiraste a venir a Midgard.

—Bueno, me alegra al fin hacer algo bueno por ti.

—Oigan—llamo nuestra atención la agente Romanoff—después pueden terminar su encuentro, el Director Fury va a hablar con Loki y quiere que todos presenciemos aquello desde las cámaras del puente.

Entramos al Helicarrier, llegamos al puente y ya estaban todos ahí, nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa, unos se sentaron y otros cuantos se quedaron parados, yo entre ellos, de pronto sobre la mesa se encendieron las pantallas y las bocinas que nos dejaban escuchar lo que platicaban, en la cámara podíamos ver al Director Fury y a Loki, el ojiverde se encontraba encerrado en una celda anti-Hulk.

—Por si no te queda claro—comenzó a hablar el Director Fury—si tratas de escapar, un simple rasguño en ese vidrio—el Director Fury presiono unos cuantos botes de un teclado frente a la celda anti-Hulk, Loki se asomo para ver fuera de la celda— ¡nueve mil metros de caída libre directo a una trampa de acero ¿entiendes como funciona?! —el Director Fury cerró la compuerta del Helicarrier—insecto—dijo apuntando a Loki—bota—dijo apuntando el teclado que hace minutos había presionado, el Director Fury uso la misma semejanza que Loki usara en cuanto a aplastar la tierra.

Loki comenzó a reír con descaro retrocediendo parándose a la mitad de la celda, en si se estaba burlando del Director Fury.

—Es una jaula impresionante, dudo que fuera hecha para mí.

—Fue construida para alguien más fuerte que tu.

—Oh es verdad—Loki volteo a ver a la cámara—una bestia salvaje que piensa que todavía es un hombre—rio y volteo a ver al Director Fury nuevamente— ¿Qué tan desesperado estas que reúnes a unas criaturas desdichadas para defenderte?

— ¿Qué tan desesperado estoy? Amenazas mi mundo con una guerra, robas una fuerza que nunca podrás controlar, solo hablar de paz pero asesinas por diversión es por ti que me siento muy desesperado, tal vez te puedas arrepentir.

—Uhhh… ¿te enfurece el saber que estuviste cerca de poseer el Tesseracto de poseer ese poder ilimitado verdad? ¿Y para qué? —Rió—una luz cálida para toda la humanidad y después les recordare lo que es un poder real.

Fury decidió ignorar a Loki, se dio cuenta que él no podia tratar con su descarriada mente, así que salió de aquel lugar.

—Avísame si el poder real quiere una revista o algo.

Loki volvió a mirar a las cámaras y estas se apagaron.

—Uno puede encariñarse con el ¿no? —bromeo Bruce, pero aun que él no lo crea una si se puede encariñar con Loki.

—Loki no nos dirá nada—aseguro Steve—así que Thor ¿Cuál es su plan?

—Tiene un ejército llamado los chitaurris, no son de Asgard ni de ningún otro mundo conocido, su plan es que sometan a los humanos— ¿Cómo es que Thor sabía aquello? Lo más probable era que Heimdall lo haya visto y esa fue la razón por la cual enviaron a Thor—ganaran para él la tierra a cambio supongo del Tesseracto.

Todos siguieron comentando y dando sus opiniones de acuerdo al tema y sobre Loki, pero lejos de aquellas preguntas que ellos se hacía yo tenía mis propias preguntas que no venían al caso de Loki y su envenenado sueño de poseer un trono; en ese momento el genio filántropo hizo una de sus "típicas grandes entradas" un entrada en la cual todos tenía que voltear a verlo, lo cual nunca fallaba y alimentaba su ego; aprovechando la gran entrada del señor "yo soy un genio y ustedes son solo unos idiotas que anhelan ser como yo", me escabullí de aquel lugar; necesitaba hablar con aquel ser que yo creía muerto, aquel que me había dejado solo y vacía, y que su regreso había provocado un profundo dolor en mi incluso más profundo que el de su partida… creía que ese dolor no se podía incrementar, pero estaba a punto de comprobar que no estaba no lo suficientemente rota y que en unos momentos lo estaría.


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7: "CONFRONTACION"**

Me pare frente a la puerta, del otro lado se encontraba Loki en la celda anti-Hulk, mi estomago comenzó a revolverse y empezó a arder por la bilis, que comenzó a hacer su recorrido hasta mi garganta la cual me tuve que tragar, mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar ¿Cómo entraría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Abriría aquella celda en un intento desesperado por abrazarlo y tenerlo conmigo? Estaba comenzando a dudar… ¿haber venido a este lugar sería una buena idea?

Antes de contestarme a mi misma aquella pregunta o incluso alguna de las anteriores, antes de recuperar la razón, tome el valor suficiente y abrí aquella puerta sin hacer ruido alguno; al entrar vi lo que esperaba ver la figura imponente Loki dándome la espalda, caminaba tranquilamente viendo alrededor de la celda, cerré delicadamente la puerta sin hacer ruido, comencé a caminar lentamente hacía donde él estaba, sentía las piernas temblar, creía en cualquier momento iba a caer de rodillas frente a él, la verdad es que estaba a punto de descubrir la respuesta a la última pregunta que me había hecho… ¿Qué acaso no había podido ver que esa respuesta era muy obvia?

—Te estaba esperando…—me detuve en seco a la mitad del camino, su voz resonó en todo el lugar e hizo eco en mi mente ¿me estaba esperando? Él continuaba de espaldas, lo más seguro es que me había confundido con el Director Fury—eres inconfundible mi querida Jemma, a pesar de que estés usando esas ridículas ropas midgardianas.

Aquello me congelo el aliento ¿Cómo rayos sabía que era yo? Bueno eso no importaba en estos momentos, continúe caminando hasta donde él estaba hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la celda anti-Hulk, quería decirle muchas cosas, preguntar otros cientos de cosas, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo las hacía en mi mente y no podían bajar a mi boca, hasta que por fin logre decir algo, lo cual no era lo que esperaba.

—Loki…—dije en un susurro audible, el se volteo lentamente.

— ¿Cuántos años sin verte? —dijo en tono burlón al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa burlona se pintaba en su rostro, nuestros ojos se toparon directamente por primera vez en años, su mirada era tan diferente a la de aquel joven y jovial Loki, en su mirada ya no pude encontrar a aquel Loki que me hacia suspirar, lo seguía amando pero él ya no era el mismo de antes, ese brillo que irradiaban sus ojos ya estaba a punto de apagarse, era una simple lucecita dentro de mucha oscuridad, su mirada eran tan dura, llena de odio y rencor que no la pude soportar y baje la mirada.

—Casi más de tres años—dije con un tono de melancolía.

—Cierto…—levante mi mirada y él siguió caminando acercándose a paso lento hasta mi— ¿y lloraste por mi? —él seguía usando aquel tono burlón y yo no entendía el por qué.

—Como no tienes idea…—yo quería ser sincera con él, que él pudiera ver que yo aún era la misma que podia confiar en mí, que podíamos recuperar aquello que alguna vez tuvimos que podíamos estar juntos y dejar atrás toda esta tontería de querer dominar el mundo, pero aun quería saber que era lo que le había pasado— ¿Dónde estuviste?

Su semblante se ensombreció, me miro con enojo y sus ojos color esmeralda pasaron a uno más oscuro.

—Estuve en mundos que tú ni siquiera conoces reina de Glerheim.

¿A caso me había dicho reina? Pero él no podía saber aquello, todo eso paso después de su muerte, el no podía saber eso.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy reina? —lo mire extrañada y la sonrisa burlona hizo su aparición de nuevo.

—Cariño ¿se te olvido que se leer mentes?

—No pero… no te he sentido entrar en mi mente.

—Preciosa, he crecido y mis poderes han aumentado y me temo que tu coeficiente intelectual ha disminuido debido a tu convivencia con estos seres inferiores.

Ignore su ofensivo comentario, necesitaba saber que era lo que quiera hacer con el planeta, porque estaba haciendo todo este disparate.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Loki?

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por ellos? —Contraataco preguntándome aquello-son criaturas insignificantes.

—Deberías conocerlos mejor, parecieran frágiles pero son más fuertes que nosotros.

—Fueron hechos para ser dominados por seres superiores, seres como nosotros ¿Qué no ves? Ellos anhelan ser subyugados tener a alguien que pueda gobernarlos, es lo que les ofrezco.

—Loki, nosotros no somos mejores que ellos.

—Oh, ahora veo, te has hecho débil como esos asquerosos mortales—dijo soltando veneno en cada palabra que decía, aquello no me importo yo solo quería a mi antiguo Loki.

— ¿Qué paso con el antiguo Loki? —su rostro se volvió a ensombrecer, Loki estaba teniendo unos constantes cambios de ánimo, sus sentimientos y emociones iban como en una montaña rusa, al parecer no solo su mente se daño, sino también sus sentimientos.

— ¿Cuál Loki? ¿El que todos pisoteaban y menospreciaban? ¿La sombra del gran y poderoso Thor?

—No…—baje mi mirada por unos momentos y luego lo volví a ver directo a los ojos—el Loki que me decía que me amaba con su vida, el Loki que me decía que me amaba más que el poseer un trono—se mantuvo serio, inexpresivo más aun así lo vi tragar saliva.

—Murió el día que cayó del puente.

— ¿También nuestro amor? —su sonrisa burlona volvió y esta vez hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna.

— ¿Amor? —se rió—preciosa ¿olvidaste mi mayor apodo? ¿Lo recuerdas? — ¿el dios de las travesuras? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver? —no cariño el otro ¿el dios de las mentiras? ¿A caso te suena?

— ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

— Todo fue una mentira— aquello fue como si me dieran un gancho en el corazón, sentía que el aire me faltaba—TODO, mis palabras, mis caricias, mis miras, mis besos…—la lluvia de recuerdos comenzó en mi mente como una tortura emocional y mental, a mi mente salto el recuerdo de aquella noche, la primera noche que dormí con Loki—si, incluso esa noche fue mi más grande mentira.

Ese me dolió y mucho, era como si alguien hubiera mentido su mano en mi pecho y estrujara mi corazón, el aire comenzó a ser insuficiente, creía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, tuve que recordar todo mi entrenamiento como agente, mantenerme fuerte e insensible, y al hacer a un lado los sentimientos de tristeza unos igual de fuerte surgieron en mi ser, estaba molesta, estaba furiosa y la sangre me comenzó a arder en las venas.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

—Te deseaba era cierto, pero el solo un simple deseo te quería mía y solamente mía, había tenido a muchas mujeres ¿o acaso creíste que fuiste la primera?, pero tú eras mi trofeo, mi propio juguete el cual podía usar a mi antojo… una mascota.

Me molestaron en gran manera aquellos insulsos apodos que uso en mi persona.

— ¡Yo no soy tu mascota!

—Oh sí que lo eres cariño, claro que si mmm… desde aquella noche aceptaste serlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No, yo me entregue a ti por amor, yo te amaba! ¡Te amo Loki! —error de un agente, bajar la defensa, mostrarse vulnerable y mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, Loki se comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al vidrio.

—No eres más que una simple mujerzuela barata y lo sigues siendo, solo mírate aun puedo sentir como tiemblas de deseo, después de todo lo que te he dicho aun me deseas, deseas que te acaricie, deseas que llene tus labios con los míos, que susurre una y otra vez en tu oído cuanto te amo ¡Eres Patética! —cada palabra que me decía venia cargada con veneno y odio, yo solo temblaba cual hoja contra el viento y abría mis ojos llena de miedo-no eres más que una niñita suplicando y llorando por amor, eres una gata rogando por caricias—estaba tan cerca del vidrio que lo empañaba con su aliento.

— ¡Basta! —grite y me di media vuelta tapando mis oídos, no podía sopor escuchar aquellas palabras, luche por contener las lagrimas en mis ojos aun que el hacerlo ardía en mis pupilas, tenía mucho tiempo que no lloraba—eres un maldito monstro—luchaba por controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo—Mi madre tenía razón.

—Al fin lo aceptas Jemma y eso que no estoy en mi forma Jotun.

Me voltee a verlo, él ya se había despegado un poco del vidrio.

—No me refiero a tu forma de Jotun, si no a tu corazón.

—Nunca he tenido corazón y si lo tuviera tu nunca hubieras estado ahí.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo, aquello me saco de mis casillas y perdí el poco autocontrol que tenía, golpee muy molesta el cristal de la celda.

— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo y dime la maldita verdad!

El golpeo mas fuerte el vidrio que yo y se quedo pegado en el.

— ¡Nunca te ame esa es la verdad maldita perra llorona!

Me voltee rápidamente no quería que viera las lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir de mis ojos sin permiso, limpie aquellas lagrimas que ya habían salido y trate de contener aquellas que venían detrás, después lo voltee a ver por última vez.

—Gracias por ser sincero conmigo Loki Laufeyson.

Sin decir nada mas salí de aquel horrible lugar lo más rápido posible, solo quería llegar a mi habitación tirarme sobre la cama y llorar amargamente, pero no pude avanzar más, mis temblorosas piernas no me dieron para mas y caí a solo unos pasos de aquel lugar, caí de rodillas al piso y comencé a llorar, me recargue en una pared cercana, abrace mis piernas y llore sobre ellas, llore como una niña, lloraba tratando de sacar aquel dolor que me carcomía el pecho tratando de deshacerme de aquel hueco que tenía en mi corazón, Loki me había lastimado mucho, tenía muchos años sin verlo y ahora en este nuestro primer encuentro me sale con que todo lo que tuvimos fue una mentira, mi corazón estaba hecho añicos, me hacia desear que hubiera sido mejor que estuviera realmente muerto; comencé a escuchar unos pasos acercarse, aquello no me importo el dolor era tan grande que ya nada me importaba.

— ¡¿Jemma?! —Era la voz de Phil— ¿Qué tiene Jemma? ¿Qué te ha pasado? —sentí su mano tocar mi hombro— ¿Qué te hicieron? —Yo solo comencé a negar con mi cabeza— ¡¿No qué?! Jemma mírame—tomo con su mano mi mentón y levanto mi rostro— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —yo no podía dejar de llorar, él como buen espía y agente comenzó a buscar pistas a su alrededor pero solo encontró una… la puerta que llevaba a la celda de Loki— ¿Fuiste a hablar con él? —yo solo asentí llorando mas fuerte—Oh Jemma—Phil se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo colocando su abrazo alrededor de mis hombros, yo me recargue en su pecho aun llorando, quería que me diera su afecto paternal que siempre tuvo hacia mi—shhh…—acaricio mi espalda de arriba abajo consolándome—ya tranquila pequeña—me dio un beso en la cabeza y recargo su barbilla en ella—ven vamos a tu habitación.

Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me rodeo con su brazo la cintura y yo escondía mi rostro en su pecho, no tardamos mucho en llegar a mi habitación, al llegar me senté en mi cama y el cerro la puerta detrás de él y me tendió un pañuelo, yo lo tome y seque mis lagrimas.

— ¿Qué paso allá adentro? —pregunto Phil.

Con un gran nudo en la garganta apenas le respondí.

—Phil…—luchaba con mis lágrimas—él… me dijo cosas horribles.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Phil se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

Su palabras cual dagas volvieron a atravesar mi corazón con tan solo recordarlas, era algo doloroso creer que lo mejor que te había pasado en toda tu vida era una mentira.

—Dijo que… nunca me amo… que solo fui un juguete…

—Es un idiota.

—Phil… —me dolía admitir lo siguiente—a pesar de todo lo horrible que me dijo un lo amo y me duele—en momentos como este Phil siempre estaba para apoyarme y aconsejarme, era mi único amigo aquí en la tierra, mi único amigo midgardiano.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿Qué te dijeron sobre no involucrar tus sentimientos en esta misión? —después de reconfortarme siempre asentaba mis pies sobre la tierra y me devolvía a mi realidad.

—Ya sé, pero hace años que no lo veía, necesitaba respuestas.

—Jemma—con una mano tomo mis dos manos y con la otra tomo mi mentón y me hizo verlo directamente a los ojos—eres una chica fuerte y valiente—acaricio mi mejilla haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de llanto—eres bella e inteligente, no necesitas a ese patán con aires de grandeza, el no te merece, además la misión sigue, necesitas aprender a separar tus sentimientos de esta misión... —se quedo en silencio por un momento, apretó el auricular que tenía en el oído—debo irme pequeña—se puso de pie—Thor quiere hablar conmigo, quédate aquí, relájate, descansa unos minutos y tranquila no le comentare a Fury nada sobre esto.

—Gracias Phil.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por qué siempre estás ahí para mí.

El me sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes, me dio un beso en la frente y me miro a los ojos.

—Siempre estaré ahí para ti pequeña.

Dio media vuelta y salió de mi habitación, no sé qué sería de mi vida si Phil no estuviera en ella, "siempre estaré ahí para ti pequeña" me había dicho; lamentablemente aun como un ser casi inmortal no lograba a entender la enorme diferencia del "para siempre" de Midgard y el "para siempre" de Asgard, normalmente en Asgard un "para siempre" es literalmente un "para siempre", pero estaba a punto de aprender que en Midgard los "para siempre" soy muy efímeros… como un suspiro.


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8: "EL ATAQUE AL HELICARRIER"**

Me termine de reponer de mi caída emocional y salí de mi habitación para reencontrarme con mi "equipo", al cerrar la puerta me tope con mi musculoso y rubio amigo Thor.

— ¡Jemma! —dijo asombrado al volver a verme.

— ¡Thor! —me alegro verlo era ya lo único bueno que me quedaba de mi pasado.

— ¿Ya tienes tiempo para contarme lo que haces en Midgard?

—Bueno tiempo para contártelo con galletas y te no, pero te cuento…mis padres me querían obligar a casarme con alguien y ese alguien quería matar a mi familia, mi padre me ayudo a escapar para que mi madre no me volviera a obligar a casarme con alguien igual o peor-tome un respiro-… y esa es la versión corta de los hechos.

— ¡Vaya! Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene viviendo en aquí en la tierra?

—Poco más de dos años.

—Es bastante tiempo lejos de casa ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero me sentía libre de alguna manera, pero ya no más—di un suspiro de tristeza.

—Oye, te veo triste—me miro directamente a los ojos, yo trate de esquivar su mirada— ¿estuviste llorando?

—No…bueno… yo…—Thor me miro un tanto serio, la verdad en ese mirada vi a un Thor un poco más serio, un Thor más maduro, con su mirada lo dijo todo: "dime la verdad", suspire vencida por mi amigo ojiazul—… si.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues veras… fui a hablar con…—trague grueso—…Loki.

— ¡¿Qué?! Jemma, eso fue una mala idea.

—Créeme que ahora lo sé.

—Y… ¿Qué te dijo? —No, de nuevo aquella pregunta ¿pues qué rayos creen que me dijo? Oh si de seguro me dijo "Jemma, amor mío volvamos en un unicornio a Asgard y no importa que no sea rey de nada solo quiero ser el rey de tu corazón y que tú seas la reina del mío" si claro como si con su mente desequilibrada fuera a decir aquello.

—Que todo fue una mentira—el maldito nudo volvió a poseer mi garganta al recordar lo sucedido con Loki minutos atrás-que todo lo que paso entre nosotros fue una vil mentira, que solo jugo conmigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero… no es posible… ¡Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad! No lo vimos en años y no sabemos por todo lo que paso en ese tiempo pero lo conozco y sé quién es Loki.

—Yo también creía conocerlo y mira con lo que me salió y yo no fui la que se tiro del puente prácticamente suicidándose.

—Jemma…—por la forma en la que el pronuncio mi nombre supe que mi comentario sobre la supuesta muerte de Loki le dolió, el se sentía culpable por aquel supuesto suicidio—él solo está perdido… pero bueno… fue una mala idea ir a hablar con él… recuerda en la posición en la que esta, él se encuentra a la defensiva por todo esto y además tu eres su debilidad y en momentos como este de estar en medio de una guerra no se puede mostrar vulnerable, lo más probable era que no dijera la verdad.

—Es probable…—suspire, la voz de la agente Romanoff sonó en mi auricular diciendo: "Loki planea usar a Banner de algún modo si esta en el laboratorio que no salga y envíen a Thor", su voz dejo de escucharse, me molesto el saber que la viuda había ido con Loki ¿Qué habría hecho para que Loki revelara el plan de liberar a Hulk? ¿Lo habría seducido? Es un arma muy utilizada por ella, me dio asco de solo pensarlo pero tuve que mantener mi profesionalismo como agente-vamos grandulón-le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo descubierto—te buscan.

Dimos media vuelta y al ir caminado por el pasillo nos topamos con la viuda.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa agente Romanoff? —le pregunte.

—Debemos ir a buscar a Banner.

Thor y yo fuimos detrás de Natasha en camino al laboratorio del Helicarrier. Al llegar encontramos a Fury, Banner, Stark y Steve, los cuatro muy entrados en una acalorada discusión por quien sabe qué cosa.

—Me equivoque Doctor el mundo no ha cambiado—dijo Steve al momento en que entramos.

— ¿Usted sabía de esto? —pregunto Bruce a la agente Romanoff.

—Quizás lo más apropiado para sea apartarse de este entorno doctor—le sugirió la pelirroja.

El Doctor Banner se rio del comentario de la viuda.

—Yo estaba en Calcuta lo suficiente apartado. —le recordó el Doctor Banner a la viuda.

—Loki lo está manipulando.

— ¿Y que se supone que usted hace?

—No lo seduje para que me acompañara ¿o si Doctor? —me reí internamente dudando de aquello.

—Oigan no me iré solo porque esto los pone nerviosos, ahora díganos—el Doctor Banner tomo una de las pantallas del laboratorio y la apunto con sus lentes y se dirigió hacia el Director Fury— ¿Por qué S.H.I.E.L.D está usando el Tesseracto para crear arma de destrucción masiva? — ¿Qué? ¿Cómo rayos Banner sabía aquello y como era que yo no lo sabía? Ellos no podían hacer aquello era muy peligroso, así que por eso era esta discusión.

—Por culpa de ellos—dijo el Director Fury apuntándonos con su dedo a mí y a Thor pero ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí? ¿Qué culpa teníamos nosotros?

— ¿Nuestra? —preguntamos Thor y yo confundido por la declaración del Director Fury.

En eso el Director Fury comenzó a explicar a grandes rasgos el incidente del "destructor" lamentablemente también causado con Loki.

—Mi pueblo solo quiere la paz con su planeta—dijo Thor defendiendo a Asgard.

—No son el único pueblo que existe ¿o sí? —dijo el Director Fury volteando a verme.

— ¿Así me paga el unirme a su equipo para ayudar a la tierra? —pregunte confundida.

—No son la única amenaza, el mundo está lleno de personas que nadie puede controlar—explicó el Director Fury.

— ¿Cómo controlaron el cubo? —se burlo el Capitán.

Thor les comenzó a recalcar el gran error en el que estaban al usar el cubo, ya que avisan a los demás mundo que la tierra estaba lista para una guerra más avanzada, el Director Fury comenzó a defender su idea del por qué había comenzado con la fase dos, que nosotros lo habíamos forzado; en eso Tony hizo un comentario burlesco y el Director Fury se lo regreso; Steve comento algo sobre el antiguo negocio de armas de Industrias Stark, el genio se defendió ante el comentario del Capitán, Stark y Rogers comenzaron a pelear, después Thor se metió en la pelea, después el Director se metió en la pelea, Natasha también comenzó a discutir con ellos, seguida por el Bruce e incluso yo termine en aquel embrollo de la discusión, todos estábamos enfrascados en nuestra discusión de niños, peleábamos por defender nuestros argumentos, estábamos a la defensiva, defendíamos nuestras ideas y nos ocultábamos detrás de tontas excusas. La tensión se sentía en el aire y el Director Fury se comenzó a preocupar por aquello queriendo hacer que el Doctor Banner se retirara del ambiente para no invocar al otro sujeto.

— ¿Por qué no dejan que el hombre libere tensión? —pregunto Tony acerca de Bruce y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Steve el cual rápidamente lo aparto.

— ¡Sabes bien porque no puede cierra la boca! —dijo molesto Rogers.

—Ah tal vez quieras obligarme—lo provoco Stark.

—Si muy fuerte con esa armadura—el Capitán camino para ponerse detrás de Tony pero este lo siguió y se le paro de frente aun retándolo—y sin ella dime que eres tú.

—Un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo—como siempre el gran Tony Stark teniendo razón en todo y callándonos la boca a todos, era increíble como él hacia eso, pero el Capitán no dejo de persistir.

—Muchos que no tiene eso valen diez de ti, he visto los videos tú solamente peleas para ti mismo, no eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros de acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen sobre ti.

—Yo cortaría ese alambre.

—Siempre una salida… quizás no eres una amenaza pero mejor deja de aparentar que eres un héroe.

— ¿Un héroe? ¿Igual que tú? Eres un experimento de laboratorio Rogers, lo que te hace especial y fuerte vino de una botella.

Aquel había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Stark hacia el Capitán, todos estábamos tan concentrados en la pelea, tan encerrados en nuestro pequeño mundo que no nos percatábamos de lo que vendría después.

—Ponte tu traje veamos quien gana.

Thor comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Ustedes son tan vánales y enanos—yo me reí internamente mira quién habla poderoso Thor.

—Si somos un gran equipo—dijo con sarcasmo el Doctor Banner.

—Agente Romanoff—la llamo el Director Fury-escolte al Doctor Banner devuelta a…—fue interrumpido por Bruce.

— ¿A dónde? Rentaron mi cuarto—dijo el Doctor haciendo alusión a la celda anti-Hulk en la cual Loki se encontraba encerrado.

—La celda solo era en caso de…—el Director Fury volvió a ser interrumpido por el Doctor Banner.

—En caso de tener que matarme pero es inútil lo sé ya lo intente— todos nos quedamos absortos ante la declaración de Bruce, nunca nos imaginamos que sería capaz de hacer algo así—estoy harto, ya no quería sentir dolor así que dispare una bala en mi boca y el otro sujeto la escupió seguí con mi vida me concentré en ayudar a otras personas, estaba bien hasta que ustedes me metieron en este absurdo circo y pusieron a todos en riesgo- el Doctor Banner comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta topar con la mesa donde estaba el cetro de Loki, sin dejar de vernos tomo el cetro con su mano— ¿le cuento mi secreto agente Romanoff que hago para conservar la calma?

—Doctor Banner—le dijo Steve-ponga el cetro en la base—le ordeno.

El miro su mano perplejo, no entendía el por qué había tomado el cetro ni se había dado cuenta de cuando lo hizo; de pronto una alarma proveniente de una de las pantallas del laboratorio resonó en el lugar avisando que había encontrado el cubo.

—Ahí esta—dijo Stark anunciando lo obvio.

El Doctor Banner dejo el cetro de Loki en la mesa y se dirigió a la pantalla.

—Lo siento señores creo que ya no habrá función después de todo—dijo Bruce.

— ¿Localizaste el Tesseracto? —pregunto Thor al Doctor Banner.

—Puedo llegar antes que todos—dijo Stark presumiendo como un niño.

—El Tesseracto pertenece a Asgard no hay humano que lo domine—protesto Thor.

—No iras solo—detuvo Steve a Tony tomándolo del brazo, él cual estaba a punto de salir.

— ¿Tu lo vas a evitar? —pregunto Tony soltándose bruscamente del agarre del Capitán.

—Ponte tu traje y averígualo.

—No me da miedo atacar a un viejo.

—Ponte tu traje.

Ambos iban a iniciar una nueva pelea.

—No puede ser—dijo el Doctor Banner bajando lentamente sus lentes mientras miraba absorto la pantalla del laboratorio.

En eso… ¡Boom! Una detonación nos mando a volar a todos, estaban atacando el Helicarrier y nosotros ni en cuenta por estar peleando cual niños mimados, todos nos dividimos y caímos en diferente lugares, Thor, el Director Fury y yo caímos en el mismo lugar, hicimos unas cuantas muecas de dolor la caída había sido fuerte.

—Hill... —la llamo el Director Fury.

—Detonación externa en el motor numero tres está dañado…—escuche en mi propio auricular, de pronto ya no dijo nada y volvió a hablar-alguien va a tener que Salir a reparar el motor—reporto la agente Hill.

—Stark ¿también oíste? —pregunto el Director Fury al millonario.

—Yo me encargo-contesto el filántropo.

—Coulson inicia un cierre de emergencia en la zona de detenciones-ordeno el Director Fury—y luego dirígete a la armería—rápidamente nos recuperamos de aquella caída y nos dirigimos al puente— ¡Romanoff! —llamo el director a la viuda.

—Todo bien—contesto Natasha con la voz agitada.

Al acercarnos cada vez más al puente el movimiento de agentes comenzó a verse mas, todos corrían de un lado para otro, todos nos preparábamos para el ataque que ya había comenzado; yo seguía al Director Fury a paso veloz, de pronto en todo el Helicarrier se oyó el resonar de un rugido bestial, habíamos perdido al Doctor Banner y…. Hulk estaba en su lugar, Loki había logrado su ruin propósito de liberar a Hulk sin mover un solo dedo. Llegamos al puente y desde ahí el Director Fury comenzó a lanzar mas ordenes y checar el sistema del Helicarrier en las dos pantallas que tenía, yo me quedaba detrás de él como siempre protegiendo sus espaldas, todos estaban preocupados por el dañado motor y rezando por que los demás motores siguieran en funcionamiento y no caer desplomados, nuestra única salvación para no terminar desplomados en el suelo eran los mejores amigos: Steve y Tony. Yo miraba con atención a todos estando alerta y vigilante, lista para cumplir cualquier orden que me dieran; Hill pasó frente a nosotros y el Director Fury le dio una orden, ella estaba a punto de salir del puente.

— ¡Granada! —grito la agente Hill.

Ella se lanzo a un lado evitando la granada a penas logrando escapar, me arranque un guante y congele la explosión de la granada para que no hiciera más daño, después nos pusimos pecho en tierra, sacamos nuestras armas y comenzamos a disparar a todo aquel ajeno al Helicarrier que quisiera entrar al puente, una voz resonó en todo el Helicarrier alertando a los agentes que el enemigo estaba disfrazado como nosotros.

— ¡Señor Hulk destruirá todo el lugar! —grito de pronto la agente Hill.

Si el fallo de un motor no nos derribaba del cielo, lo más seguro es que Hulk lo haría.

—Quiero que lo distraigan— ordeno el Director Fury.

Hill llamo a uno de los agentes dándole una orden; nosotros continuamos defendiendo la entrada al puente, estaba a un lado del Director Fury.

—Aquí no lograran entrar entonces ¿Qué están tramando? —pregunto el Director Fury.

La pregunta resonó en mi mente ¿Qué era lo que tramaban? Al querer entrar al puente no se pero de algo estaba segura… ¡venían por Loki! No podia dejar que se lo llevaran, mas explosiones sonaron en el puente, voltee a cada una de ellas y las congele para que no hicieran más daño, a lo lejos divise al agente Barton disparando sus famosas flechas y no fallando ningún tiro como de costumbre, el Director Fury trato de disparar a Clint pero fue imposible; de pronto varias computadoras se apagaron, el sonido de otro motor apagándose se escucho, el halcón había destruido parte del sistema del Helicarrier, estábamos cayendo del cielo; yo necesitaba detener el escape de Loki a duras penas logre salir del puente.

—Jemma—me llamo el Director Fury— ¡Jemma! ¿A dónde va agente Jemma? —No le respondí y seguí mi camino— ¡JEMMA!

Salí del puente medio tambaleándome mientras trataba de acostumbrarme a la nueva posición semi-inclinada del Helicarrier debido a la caída, al acostumbrarme comencé a correr, en mi camine me tope con varios enemigos, comencé a atacar a todos; temía por Loki, él no se podía ir, no así… no aún; un grupo de supuestos agentes se me atravesó, eran muchos y otros verdaderos agente vinieron en mi ayuda, al terminar con el ultimo corrí a la puerta donde se suponía que se encontraba Loki en su celda. Al llegar abrí la puerta de par en par, al entrar vi a Thor encerrado en la celda anti-Hulk y Loki estaba fuera ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Loki pulso el botón y Thor cayó por precipicio en la celda anti-Hulk.

— ¡NOOO! —grite al ver lo que Loki le había hecho a su hermano.

Loki bajo la tapa del botón rojo, camino hacia mí, yo no moví ningún musculo seguía perdida viendo en dirección a donde hace tan solo unos segundos se encontraba Thor, Loki me agarro por el cuello y alzo.

—Mi querida mascota… tú vienes conmigo preciosa.

Quería estar con Loki, realmente quería estar con él, aun que el haya perdido la mente él seguía siendo mi héroe; pero tuve que recuperar mi compostura y mi autocontrol, tuve que juntar el suficiente coraje.

—Jamás—le dije con coraje y escupí su rostro.

— ¡Agh! —se limpio mi saliva con el dorso de su muñeca de la mano libre.

Me aventó al piso y mi espalda choco contra el duro suelo, di un pequeño gemido de dolor acompañado por una mueca, vi a Loki frente a mí apuntándome con su cetro en el pecho.

—Si no vienes conmigo por las buenas será por las malas.

El cetro comenzó a irradiar luz, lo mire a los ojos con miedo suplicando que no hiciera aquello, en eso una voz cansada y muy conocida para mí se escucho deteniendo a Loki.

—Vas a perder—pronuncio Phil.

Al escuchar su voz voltee a verlo y mi corazón se quebró y se estrujo como nunca, estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared con una gran arma en sus piernas, de su boca escurría una línea de sangre, su camisa estaba rota con una mancha de sangre en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, vi el cetro de Loki el cual no había notado que la punta contenía sangre… Loki había herido a Phil, mire aquella escena horrorizada.

—Phil…—dije en un susurro con un nudo en la garganta.

Loki desvió su atención de mí y se concentro en el débil Phil.

— ¿De verdad?

—Está en tu naturaleza

—Sus héroes se disgregaron, su fortaleza flotante se estrellara ¿Cuál es sería mi desventaja?

—No tienes convicción.

—No creo que…—la voz de Loki fue interrumpida ya que el arma que Phil poseía se disparo lanzando a Loki lejos de ahí.

—Así que eso hace.

Rápidamente me pare del suelo y corrí hacia donde estaba Phil.

—Phil…—no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo, comencé a acariciar su mejilla de manera tierna—no te preocupes, vas a estar bien.

—No Jemma este es mi fin.

—Phil no digas tonterías—sentía las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos—estarás bien y ya pronto todo esto terminara.

—Vamos Jemma, se fuerte, moriré, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, fuiste una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida. —las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar lentamente por mis mejillas.

—Tú también has sido una de las mejores cosas en mi vida Phil.

En eso llego el Director Fury.

—Lo siento Jefe—le dijo Phil en un susurro—el dios escapo—me puse a un lado de Phil y el Director Fury quedo frente a frente con él.

—Concéntrate tus ojos en mí.

—No hoy me retiro señor.

—No es una opción.

—Tranquilo jefe esto jamás habría funcionado sin darle primero algo que…

La voz de Phil se dejo de oír al igual que los latidos de su corazón, se había quedado con los ojos semi abiertos…Phil murió… tape mi boca para controlar mi llanto, negué con la cabeza no podia creer su muerte no la podía aceptar, el Director Fury solo lo miraba; llegaron los de primeros auxilio y vi como se lo empezaban a llevar, no resistí mas y llore, llore como cuando una niña llora a sus padres, y es lo que acababa de pasar había perdido a mi padre; ahora estaba sola Thor no estaba posiblemente estaba muerto, Loki estaba mentalmente desorientado y Phil había muerto… estaba sola en Midgard.

—Perdimos al agente Coulson—anuncio el Director Fury por los auriculares.

Sentí un gran dolor que me comprimió el pecho, la tristeza se dejo sentir en el aire.

—Ya enviamos un equipo médico—dijo uno de los agentes.

—Ya están aquí… llegaron tarde.

En todo el Helicarrier se hizo un silencio sepulcral; el Director Fury me dio la orden de que me adelantara al puente y así lo hice; al llegar solo se encontraban Steve y Tony ambos muy serios, decidí sentarme en medio de Stark y Rogers; después de unos minutos el Director Fury llego.

—Esto lo encontré en la chaqueta de Coulson—dijo el Director Fury mostrando las tarjetas de colección del Capitán América—creo que no pudo conseguir tu firma—le aventó las tarjetas ensangrentadas al Capitán—estamos paralizados en el aire, nuestras comunicaciones, la ubicación del cubo, Banner, Thor, no tengo nada para ustedes y perdí a mi único ojo bueno—voltee a ver a Tony y pude ver el gran dolor en reflejado en su rostro, nunca lo había visto así—sabía que esto venía… si, pensábamos construir un arsenal con el Tesseracto pero jamás invertí mucho tiempo en eso porque aposte por algo mas riesgoso… surgió una idea, Stark y la agente Jemma la conoció llamada "La Iniciativa Vengadores", la idea era buscar y reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales y tratar de convertirlos en algo mas, ver si podían unirse cuando necesitáramos que libraran las batallas que no podríamos ganar, Phil Coulson murió creyendo firmemente en esa idea en los héroes—Stark se paro cual resorte al oír la palabra "héroe", él jamás se había creído ni sentido como un héroe, según Pepper, él se sentía más bien como una basura y él solo quería resarcir el daño que le había hecho a la humanidad al crear sus armas, Stark salió del puente sin decir una palabra—bueno la idea es obsoleta ¿verdad?

Yo igualmente me pare y trate de buscar a Stark, me sentía sola, estaba sola, en este gran mundo ya no contaba con nadie, solo me quedaba alguien… y ese era Stark, él era lo único "cercano" que me quedaba… necesitaba estar con alguien, un amigo alguien que conociera y me conociera, un amigo con el cual podía contar en momentos como este… nunca me imagine que después de esto tendría más amigos con lo que podría contar.


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9: "LOS VENGADORES, LOS HEROES MAS PODEROSOS DEL PLANETA"**

Encontré a Stark en el lugar donde hace tan solo unos minutos se había encontrado la celda anti-Hulk que había contenido a Loki y que había sido lanzada contiendo a Thor; Tony tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda y observaba en absoluto silencio el vacio de aquel lugar, me encamine hacia él, me detuve a su lado y adopte su misma posición.

— ¿No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar? ¿O Fury te mando a investigarme? —pregunto Tony sin siquiera voltear a verme, suspire y a diferencia de él yo si me voltee a verlo.

—No y… no…—sabía que Tony era de aquellos que preferían sufrir en silencio, yo igual pero necesitaba compañía en estos momentos para no desmoronarme, mental y sentimentalmente—Stark ahora estoy sola, no tengo nadie.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? ¿Quieres que te adopte? Lo lamento mucho pero Pepper no me deja tener mascotas.

—Eres un idiota Stark.

—Gracias por el cumplido preciosa.

—Cretino… bueno, solo necesitaba la compañía de alguien en estos momentos.

—Cariño, déjame decirte que hiciste una mala elección para acompañarte.

Reí por lo bajo ante su tonto comentario.

—No sería la primera vez que lo hago—le dije al recordar a Loki, vi el rostro de Tony y a pesar de nuestro momentos "divertido" su semblante no había cambiado demasiado, seguía mirando a la nada sumergido en sus pensamientos. —Veo que también te dolió la muerte de Phil.

— ¿Qué? ¿De Coulson? —chasqueo la lengua—no, era un idiota, no debió enfrentarse a Loki el solo—Stark se movió y me miro de frente—pero estoy molesto con cuernitos.

—Yo también.

— ¿A ti que te hizo? A parte de matar a Coulson.

—Solo digamos que esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de muchas que me hizo, solo tengo cuentas pendientes con él, me lastimo, me utilizo.

— ¿Qué estas queriendo decir Jack Frost? —Rodee los ojos ante el apodo "Jack Frost", si ese era uno de los múltiples apodos que Stark usaba en mi persona.

—Un día con más calma te lo contare Stark—voltee a ver aquel vacio, donde antes se encontraba la celda anti-Hulk. —Tony…—lo llame sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿Mmh?

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen los humanos cuando la persona que aman los lastima?

—Buscar venganza.

— ¿Tu qué harías Tony si esa persona fuera Pepper? —el Filántropo se quedo en silencio meditando aquella situación, creo que era imposible imaginarse a aquella dulce mujer haciéndole algo terrible a Tony.

—No lo sé… realmente la amo, creo que… la perdonaría sin importar nada.

— ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer con Loki?

— ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? ¿Te enamoraste de cornamenta?

¡Rayos! Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que aquella pregunta debió haber sido mental pero mis labios me jugaron una trampa liberándola y ahora Tony sabía que estaba enamorada de Loki; di un suspiro rindiéndome a contarle a Tony la verdad.

—Hace años que lo estoy, conozco a Loki y a Thor, Loki y yo teníamos una relación pero… se torno un tanto complicada.

—No me puedo imaginar a la dulce reina de las nieves—si, otro apodo que me dio el millonario—en una relación con un psicópata como Rodolfo el reno.

—El no era como es ahora, pero bueno eso ya es pasado Stark.

—Los sentimientos nunca son cosa del pasado, el pasado duele Jemma, yo lo sé pero… debemos seguir adelante.

— ¿Cómo?

—Jemma esto sigue, debemos ser fuertes, enfrentar nuestros miedos y unirnos como equipo.

—Tienes razón Tony… gracias.

— ¿Por qué Blanca Nieves?

—Por tus tontos pero útiles consejos… y por hacerme reír aun que sea un momento.

Volvimos a nuestras posiciones iniciales, observando el vacio del lugar; me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho Stark, buscaba la fuerza suficiente y el coraje para enfrentarme a esta situación. En eso el Capitán hizo su aparición, se paro del otro lado del vacío.

— ¿Tenía esposa? —pregunto Steve volteando a vernos.

—No—contesto Tony—salía con una chelista—Oh pobre Audrey ¿Cómo ira a reaccionar cuando le den la noticia? No me lo quiero ni imaginar— creo, su única familia en si era Jemma.

— ¿Jemma? —pregunto Rogers.

—Sí, —conteste yo— yo vivía con él, era como mi padre.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo el soldado presentando sus condolencias—me parecía un buen hombre.

—Lo era Steve—le conteste.

—Era un idiota—dijo enojado el playboy.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto molesto el Capitán. — ¿Por tener fe?

—Por atacar a Loki solo—se explico el genio.

—Solo hacía su trabajo.

—Era mucho para él, debió esperar… tenía que…

—A veces no hay otra salida Tony—los tres nos acercamos para hablar de frente.

—Si ya lo sabía.

— ¿Primera vez que pierdes un solado? —Tony y yo estábamos por marcharnos y al escuchar la pregunta de Steve ambos volteamos.

—No somos soldados—contesto enojado el castaño. —yo no marcho al paso que marca Fury.

—Yo tampoco, mancho sus manos con la misma sangre que Loki, pero ahora tenemos que dejar eso atrás y resolver esto; Loki necesita una fuente de energía si hacemos una…

—Lo hizo personal—dijo el filántropo interrumpiendo al Capitán.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Ese es el punto, de Loki al menos, nos ataco a nivel personal ¿Por qué?

—Nos quería separar.

—Sí, dividir y vencer, eso es útil pero él tiene claro que solo ganara si nos derrota eso es lo que quiere, quiere vencernos y que lo vean cuando lo haga, quiere una concurrencia.

—Claro vi su acto en Stuttgart.

—Si eso fue un avance, esta es la noche de estreno y Loki el es peor que una diva, quiere flores, quiere desfile, quiere su nombre escrito en…—por un momento Tony se detuvo meditando lo que decía—ese maldito hijo de…

No supimos que fue lo que paso dentro de la mente del genio Tony Stark, salió a paso veloz de aquel lugar y el Capitán y yo lo seguimos; Tony nos dijo el posible plan de Loki, que era casi cien por ciento seguro que estuviera en la Torre Stark en Nueva York; el plan iba a ser que Tony se adelantaría a la Torre Stark mientras el Capitán, la Viuda, el Halcón y yo lo seguíamos a lo lejos en uno de los jets; Steve y yo fuimos por Natasha y Clint; al parecer después de lo que Loki le había hecho al agente Barton, él se encontraba mejor. Fuimos por uno de los jets de S.H.I.E.L.D íbamos a tener problemas ya que lo íbamos a usar sin autorización, pero pudimos salir del Helicarrier sin problemas, Natasha y Clint tomaron los controles del jet.

— ¿Tu que sabes hacer a parte de pelear como ellos? —me pregunto el Capitán, la verdad es que si estaba en la lista de "Los Vengadores" era porque tenía algo mas especial que solo eso ¿verdad? Me quite uno de mis guantes y forme una bola de nieve.- ¿Eso es todo?

—No la tiente Capitán—dijo Barton—puede hacer mucho más que eso, es capaz de devolverlo al hielo.

Me quite el guante restante, observe mis manos libres al fin de aquella prisión, por primera vez en años iba a volver a usar mis poderes, desde que el Profesor Xavier me hubiera enseñado a controlarlos y usarlos de la mejor manera, casi nunca los había vuelto a usar… hasta ahora.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Nueva York pudimos divisar la Torre "Ego" Stark, un rayo azul salió de esta, aquel rayo azul era como el que el cubo había lanzado para abrir el portal que trajo a Loki, entonces lo supe, el portal estaba abierto listo para ser usado por los Chitaurris; ellos no se hicieron esperar, naves salieron de aquel portal y comenzaron a surcar los cielos de Nueva York, la armadura del millonario apareció en la escena comenzando a destruir unos cuantos Chitaurris, y los que escapan de él comenzaron a atacar la indefensa ciudad de Nueva York.

—Estamos a tu derecha, dirección noreste—le aviso la viuda a Iron Man.

— ¿Qué antes pasaron por hamburguesas? —Bromeó el playboy—vayan a Park los llevare para haya.

—Pero se enfriara tu hamburguesa Tony—le conteste.

—Que simpática Jemma.

A lo lejos pude divisar a Thor y a Loki peleando en la cima de la Torre Stark, frente a nosotros paso Tony con varios Chitaurris siguiéndole, Natasha activo las armas del jet y comenzó a dispararle a los chitaurris que perseguían a Tony.

—Nat—pronuncio Clint el nombre de la viuda mientras volábamos a un lado de la Torre Stark y veíamos a Thor y a Loki pelear.

—Si lo veo—le contesto la pelirroja.

Ella comenzó a dispararle a Loki, tuve que tomar fuerzas para no arrebatarle los controles y detenerle, pero antes de eso Loki le disparo al jet, comenzamos a caer del cielo, como pudo Clint trato de aterrizar el avión evitando accidentes, el aterrizaje fue un tanto brusco, yo iba a caer pero Steve me tomo de la cintura y me detuvo; Clint abrió la compuerta y todos salimos del estrellado jet.

—Tenemos que volver arriba—ordeno Steve.

Todos volteamos a ver el cielo en dirección al portal, de ahí vimos salir una enorme ¿maquina? Bueno eso parecía, tenia forma de una anguila gigante, era horrenda; nunca había visto criaturas tan repulsivas ni si quiera los Bilgesnipe eran tan repulsivos como aquellos seres. Steve se comunico con Tony, el cual pregunto por el Doctor Banner, quería que le avisáramos cuando llegara; rápidamente los cuatro nos movilizamos, la ciudad esta patas arriba, carros volteados vidrios en todas parte, incidíos por aquí y por allá; los cuatro nos escondimos detrás de un taxi volcado. Nos preocupamos por los civiles que eran blanco fácil; miramos hacia el cielo y Loki paso volando en una de las naves ¿Qué le paso a Thor? Temí por él ¿sería Loki capaz de matar a aquel que alguna vez fue su hermano?

Unos chitaurris llegaron a nuestro escondite, Clint y Natasha les dispararon primero trabajando en equipo como estaban acostumbrados.

—Vayan a ayudar a los civiles—nos dijo Natasha al Capitán y a mí.

El Capitán Rogers y yo corrimos, saltamos y maniobramos para llegar hasta donde se encontraban los civiles, varios Chitaurris nos perseguían y nos disparaban con sus rayos laser; los tratábamos de esquivar, Steve era mucho más rápido y ágil que yo, yo me había quedado atrás de él congelando los rayos, congelando unos cuantos Chitaurris que le pudieran impedir el paso al Capitán, Steve llego hasta la policía y comenzó a darles ordenes de lo que debían hacer para proteger a los civiles, yo seguía con mi trabaja congelando los chitaurris vi que unos cuantos alcanzaron llegar hasta donde estaba Steve pero el rápidamente se deshizo de ellos, después de aquello los policías comenzaron a movilizarse siguiendo las órdenes de Steve.

Rápidamente regresamos con Clint y Natasha; unos rayos aparecieron en la escena carbonizando a unos cuantos Chitaurris, Thor llego a nuestro lado, gracias al cielo el estaba bien o tal vez no del todo, al bajar lo vi un tanto débil ¿estaría herido?

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunte parándome frente a él.

—Sí—dijo secamente Thor.

— ¿Qué está pasando allá? —pregunto Steve acercándose rápidamente a Thor.

—El poder que rodea el cubo es impenetrable—informo Thor.

—Thor tiene razón—se escucho la voz del filántropo hablándonos a todos por nuestros auriculares—hay que acabar con estar cosas.

— ¿Tiene alguna idea? —pregunto Natasha.

—Luchar en equipo—contesto Steve.

—Tengo un asunto pendiente con Loki—dijo Thor.

—Si no eres el único—contesto Clint mientras arreglaba una de sus flechas.

—Pónganse en la línea, las damas primero—les conteste a Thor y a Clint.

—Olvídenlo—ordeno el Capitán.

Steve comenzó a idear un plan de ataque, en eso el motor de una moto se dejo oír en la escena, todos volteamos hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido, a lo lejos vimos al Doctor Banner montado sobre la moto, aparco la moto cerca de unos autos volteados y al bajarse camino entre los escombros de los edificios; todos fuimos hacia su encuentro.

—Vaya la situación se ve terrible—dijo el Doctor Banner siendo el primero en hablar, haciendo referencia a el ataque de los Chitaurris.

—Si he visto peores—dijo Natasha con un son de molestia en su voz al hacer referencia en su "pequeño incidente" con Hulk.

—Lo siento—se disculpo Bruce con ella, la verdad ¿Qué más podía hacer el pobre de Bruce? Lo trataba de controlar hasta donde él podía.

—No, es justo…lo que ahora…necesitamos—dijo la pelirroja tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Stark…—el Capitán llamo a Tony por el auricular—volvió.

— ¿Banner? —alcance a escuchar la voz del genio en mi auricular.

—Tenía razón—admitió Steve.

—Pues que se prepare, la fiesta va para allá— advirtió Tony.

— ¿Cuál fiesta? —pregunte confundida, entendía las expresiones de los humanos, pero eran las expresiones de Tony las que a veces no alcanzaba a comprender.

A la distancia alcanzamos a ver la armadura del filántropo aparecer detrás de uno de los edificios de la ciudad de Nueva York y detrás de la armadura que surcaba los cielos, venía una de esas enormes anguilas; todos nos pusimos a la defensa preparándonos para el ataque.

—Yo no creo que eso sea una fiesta—dijo Natasha.

—Al parecer para Tony lo es—le dije aun mirado expectante aquel monstro tan asqueroso.

Aquel animal o maquina se acercaba peligrosamente hacia nosotros, Bruce volteo a vernos a todos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a aquella criatura.

—Doctor Banner—lo llamo Steve pero el Doctor siguió su camino—sería muy buena idea que ahora empiece a enojarse-le sugirió.

El Doctor Banner continúo con su camino pero volteo a ver al Capitán.

—Ese es mi secreto capitán—volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el frente, se detuvo y volteo a ver de nuevo a Steve—siempre estoy enojado.

Bruce comenzó a darse la media vuelta, al mismo tiempo que hacía aquello se convertía en aquel ser verde que era enorme; solamente lo había visto en los videos nunca lo había visto en persona, esta era la primera vez que lo veía en persona, debía admitir que aquello te dejaba sin habla era… impresionante por no decir aterrador; de un solo puñetazo detuvo a aquella criatura que de seguro le triplicaba el tamaño a Hulk.

— ¡No lo suelte! —grito Stark y vimos que disparo una de sus arma a la grotesca bestia Chitaurri.

Aquel animal exploto, los demás nos dimos media vuelta para protegernos de los efectos de aquella explosión, los chitaurris dieron un alarido molestos por la destrucción de la enorme bestia; Hulk correspondió con un grito también haciendo demostrar su ira.

Todos nos pusimos espalda con espalda formando un círculo, después de aquel ataque de Loki tratando de separarnos no había funcionado al final, aquello solo nos había unido de una forma muy peculiar; estábamos unidos, Iron Man, el Capitán América, Hulk, Ojo de Halcón, la Viuda Negra, Thor y yo, juntos como "Los Vengadores"… juntos, vengaríamos a la tierra.

—Señores—dijo Natasha, vimos que su mirada se dirigía al portal de donde salían los Chitaurris.

De aquel gran hoyo en el cielo comenzaron a salir aun mas Chitaurris y muchas más bestias como anguilas aproximadamente eran como unas seis más que volaban por la ciudad de Nueva York ¿de dónde salían tantas bestias tan horribles? Se propagaban como cucarachas por toda la ciudad.

—Ordena Capitán—le dijo Tony a Steve haciéndole saber que estaba dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes, de hecho todos lo estábamos.

—Ok escuche—la voz de Steve se escucho mientras comenzaba a dar órdenes para idear un plan—hasta cerrar ese portal la prioridad es que no escapen, Barton en el techo ponte alerta, busca patrones de ataque sueltos, Stark defiende el perímetro, si algo se aleja más de tres cuadras o lo haces volver o lo haces cenizas.

— ¿Crees que podrías subirme? —le pregunto Clint a Tony.

—Sujétate bien Legolas—Tony tomo a Clint por la cintura y despego con su armadura.

—Thor, —Steve continuo lanzando órdenes— intenta obstruir ese portal no dejes que avancen, controlas el rayo, conviértelos en carbón—Thor le dio vueltas a Mjolnir y salió volando en busca de cumplir la orden dada por el Capitán—Nosotros tres—dijo refiriéndose a Natasha, a él y a mí—nos quedamos en tierra combatiremos aquí, Jemma sigue congelando explosiones y entre los tres nos protegeremos las espaldas y Hulk…—el ser verde volteo a verlo con su ceño fruncido—¡Aplasta! —le ordeno Steve.

Hulk sonrió maliciosamente, dio un enorme salta llegando como al sexto piso de uno de los edificios comenzando a aplastar a los Chitaurris siguiendo gustoso la orden del Capitán.

Al instante el plan de Steve ya estaba en marcha, todos estábamos en nuestras posiciones dadas por él; entre todos nos ayudábamos como el verdadero equipo que eras y que siempre debimos de haber sido, nos aconsejábamos, si alguien veía un punto débil en uno de nosotros no lo hacíamos ver para por defendernos y también nos cuidábamos las espaldas; recordé nuestro altercado en el Helicarrier y reí internamente, aquello ahora parecía tan lejano y tonto, ahora en lugar de atacarnos los unos a los otros, nos cuidábamos mutuamente.

El Capitán había hecho bien al colocar al Halcón en uno de los techos, ahora comprobaba que realmente se le daba mejor ver de lejos, desde ahí nos veía a todos, era muy bueno observando era quien más nos decía los puntos débiles de aquellos seres e incluso nuestros puntos débiles.

Todos peleábamos dando lo mejor de nosotros, Steve, Natasha y yo estábamos agitado, aquello era agotador, creías haber deshecho de unos cinco cuando de la nada aparecían doce más de la nada, se reproducían pero que los gremlins; me sentía tan agotada, ni siquiera en Asgard o en cualquiera de los nueve mundos había vivido una guerra tan agotadora como esta.

—Capitán esto jamás funcionara si no cerramos el portal—dijo Natasha con la voz agitada.

Los tres volteamos a ver en dirección a la Torre Stark de donde ella salía aquel rayo que mantenía abierto aquel hoyo en el cielo de el cual no dejaban salir los Chitaurris.

—Las mejores armas no lo tocan—dijo el rubio.

—Tal vez no son la respuesta—especulo la viuda.

— ¿Qué intentas decir Nat? —le pregunte, seguíamos mirando fijamente la torre, ella planeaba ir hacía allá.

—Necesitas trasporte para llegar hasta allá—le dijo Steve.

—Ya tengo uno—dijo la pelirroja al ver pasar varias de las naves voladoras de Chitaurris—ayúdame a alcanzarlo—le pidió Natasha a Steve, ambos se prepararon para hacer alguna clase de maniobra.

— ¿Segura que lo vas a hacer? —pregunto Steve con un tono de preocupación.

—Si… se ve divertido—le respondió Natasha para quitar la tensión al momento.

—Deberías dejar de juntarte con Tony—le sugerí a Natasha.

— ¡Te escuche! —me dijo Tony por el auricular.

Natasha corrió en dirección al Capitán, salto sobre un auto, para saltar sobre el escudo del Capitán quien la impulso hacia arriba para que ella alcanzara una de las naves, al alzar nuestras miradas vimos que la viuda había logrado su cometido, llegar a la nave, ahora solo debía mantenerse en ella.

— ¡Cuidado! —grite al ver que un grupo de Chitaurris se había acercado a nosotros sin que lo notáramos, obligue al Capitán a agacharse y congele a los Chitaurris, el Capitán se levanto y les arrogo su escudo tricolor.

—Ya veo que puedes hacer más que bolas de nieve—me dijo Steve.

Me ruborice, sonreí y me encogí de hombros; continuamos con nuestro trabajo, peleábamos solo nosotros dos de pronto eran demasiados Chitaurris solo para Steve y para mí, de la nada llego Stark para apoyarnos un poco con los monstros y así como llego se fue para regresar a surcar los cielos derrotando mas Chitaurris.

Se escucho la voz del agente Barton en los auriculares, hablo con Steve sobre unos civiles acorralados, el Capitán se fue y yo me quede ahí, a la distancia lo protegía ya que el lugar de donde estaban los civiles no estaba muy lejos; lo perdí de vista al instante en que entro al edificio solo duro unos cuantos segundos adentro de aquel edificio y salió volando por una de las ventanas de aquel edificio, me apresure para correr a su lado y ayudarlo.

—Steve—lo llame pero no me contesto, al parecer estaba aturdido, solo observaba a su alrededor y vi que aun en su aturdimiento veía a los civiles salir de aquel lugar preocupado si estaban bien— ¿Steve? —Al parecer le preocupaba más el bienestar de los demás por encima del suyo propio, eso fue lo que lo impulso a quedar enterrado en el hielo— ¡Steve! —Puse su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligue a que me viera— ¿está todo bien?

—Si—dijo con su voz agitada, nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, nunca había notado el profundo azul de sus ojos, tal vez incluso más azules que los míos, nuestras respiraciones agitadas chocaban— ¿tu estas bien? —me pregunto el soldado.

—Sí—era como si nos hubiéramos quedado pegados, como si ambos necesitáramos aquel respiro, como si en nuestras miradas hubiéramos encontrado lo que necesitábamos por un momento.

—Capitán deje de flirtear con mi chica—la voz del filántropo resonó en nuestros auriculares sacándonos de aquel transe en el que el Capitán y yo habíamos caído por fracción de segundos, solté las rojas mejillas de Steve.

—Tony eso no le gustara a Pepper—bromee con el genio.

—Ella es mi mujer, tu mi chica a la cual he tomado bajo mi protección ¡Oh! ¡Cuidado a su derecha!

Steve y yo volteamos en la dirección que nos ordeno Tony y vimos un nuevo grupo de Chitaurris apareciendo quienes se acercaban peligrosamente a Steve y a mí, al terminar con aquel grupo de Chitaurris dirigimos nuestras miradas al cielo y vimos pasar a Natasha volando en una de las naves, había logrado mantenerse en ella, pero detrás de ella vi que iba Loki, en segundos la nave en la cual iba Loki exploto y lo mando a la Torre Stark.

— ¡No! —grite por inercia al sentirme preocupada por él.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por él? —pregunto Steve.

—No es momento Steve—me limité a decir— ¡Cuidado a tu izquierda!

Mas Chitaurris se había acercado a atacarnos; todos seguíamos peleando, no sabíamos cuanto tiempo llevábamos pero se sentían como horas y esto parecía nunca tener fin. Todos nos encontrábamos heridos, cansados y débiles; un Chitaurri me tomo por sorpresa y me tomo por detrás en eso llego Thor para auxiliarme y librarme de las asquerosas manos de aquel monstro.

—Gracias—le dije a Thor.

—Sigues siendo mi familia y te protegeré con mi vida—dijo mi amigo corpulento acariciando mi mejilla con ternura.

Continuamos peleando los tres juntos, Steve, Thor y yo.

— ¿Cómo en la viejos tiempos verdad? —le recordé a Thor.

—Si—dijo con la voz agitada.

De pronto Steve no se protegió bien con su escudo y un Chitaurri aprovecho aquel punto débil y le dispararon a Steve haciendo caer al piso.

— ¡Steve! —grite al ver aquella escena.

Corría para ayudarlo mientras Thor se deshacía de los chitaurris restantes a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunte a Steve.

—Creo que si—dijo con un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

Él se trato de parar, lo quise ayudar pero no pude; a nuestro alrededor ya no había chitaurris en eso Thor se acerco a nosotros y le tendió la mano a Steve y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, Steve se paro con un gesto de dolor en su rostro mientras se agarraba su estomago, yo también me pare y vi en el traje del Capitán un hoyo y algo de sangre.

— ¿Listo para otra ronda? —le pregunto Thor a Steve.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ya estas aburrido?

La verdad es que no me dejaba de sorprender la fuerza interna que tenían estos midgardianos, Thor llamo a Mjolnir.

—Lo estoy cerrando—se escucho la voz de Natasha en los auriculares— ¿Alguien me copia? Puedo cerrar el portal— ¡eso era magnifico! Al fin esta horrible guerra iba a terminar.

— ¡Hazlo! —le ordeno Steve.

— ¡No! —se escucho la voz de Tony— ¡Espera!

—Stark estas cosas aun vienen—le dijo el Capitán.

—Se está acercando un misil— ¡¿Qué?! —Explotara en menos de un minuto—explico el filántropo—y se justo donde lo pondré—todos volteamos a ver el portal ¡Tony debía estar loco!

—Stark sabes que es una misión sin retorno. —le recordó Steve.

Aquello era algo sumamente riesgoso, iba a ir a quien sabe que parte de la galaxia, aun había chitaurris del otro lado del portal incluso más de los que había en la ciudad ¿y si al tan solo asomar su cabeza lo mataban? Aquello era demasiado peligroso, solo un loco lo haría, pero el único loco sumamente inteligente que conocía capaz de hacer eso era Tony. Lo vimos pasar con el misil sobre su espalda, se dirigía a la torre, volaba a gran velocidad, llego hasta el portal y ahí vimos a Tony desaparecer con el misil dentro del portal; ahora solo debíamos esperar a que Tony apareciera.


	11. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10: "SHAWARMA"**

De pronto todos los Chitaurris cayeron como muertos por todas las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, después de ver aquello dirigimos nuestras mirada hacia el gran hoyo en el cielo que seguía abierto, esperábamos ver a Stark cruzando aquel portal, todos veíamos hacía aquel lugar con algo de esperanza esperando ver a nuestro amigo con vida pero… nada.

—Ciérralo—ordeno el Capitán con algo de dolor en su voz.

Natasha comenzó a cerrar el portal, el rayo dejo de alumbrar la Torre Stark y poco a poco se fue cerrando el portal dejando a Tony vivo o muerto dentro de aquel hoyo. En el último instante en que vimos que se cerró el portal la armadura de Tony salió de aquel lugar, no pude evitar sonreír al ver a aquel loco logrando su cometido.

—Lo hizo—dijo Steve asombrado.

A la distancia en la que estaba Stark notamos algo no muy común, Tony no parecía volar más bien parecía estar… ¿cayendo?

— ¡No está desacelerando! —notó Thor.

Comenzó a hacer girar a Mjolnir para salir volando en buscar de detener la armadura cayente de Tony, en eso Hulk salió de la nada y vimos el momento exacto en el que atrapaba al filántropo, ambos cayeron cerca de nosotros y corrimos para auxiliar a Tony, Thor lo coloco boca arriba.

— ¿Esta respirando? —pregunto el Capitán.

Thor le arranco con mucha facilidad la parte frontal del casco de la armadura dorada y roja de Tony. Steve checo la respiración del millonario… nada, Tony no despertaba.

—No…—susurre—no tu no Tony… no me abandones…—lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

De la nada Hulk dio un grito lo cual provoco que Tony diera una bocanada de aire y abriera los ojos en gran manera.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó el castaño y nos miraba con confusión— ¿Qué… que paso? —nos miro a todos tratando de saber que había pasado en los segundos que él estuvo inconsciente—por favor díganme que no me besaron.

—Idiota—le dije y sonreí… él seguía siendo el mismo genio tarado de siempre.

—Ganamos-anuncio Steve dando por terminada la pelea.

Tony dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Hurra! ¡Eh! —dijo "celebrando" nuestra victoria con su voz cansada—buen trabajo señores y señoritas, no hay que venir mañana tomémonos el día ¿han comido Shawarma? Hay un restaurante de Shawarma como a dos cuadras, no sé que sea pero se me antoja.

— ¡Ven aquí imbécil! —estaba muy emocionada por todo esto ver a Tony vivo, el fin de la guerra y que habíamos ganado, me tire sobre Tony y lo abrace y el rió conmigo.

—Aun no ha finalizado esto—dijo Thor.

Todos giramos a ver en dirección a la Torre Stark, no había entendido que había querido decir Thor hasta que lo recordé… Loki… ¿Qué sería de él ahora que había perdido esta guerra? ¿Qué pasaría entre nosotros?

—Y el Shawarma después—dijo Tony.

Me quite de encima de Tony, Thor y Steve lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie; Tony se saco su casto por completo, bromeo con Thor sobre que él tendría que pagarle por destruir su armadura por segunda ocasión. Caminamos por la semi destruida ciudad de Nueva York, escombros por aquí, escombros por allá, carros volteados, unos pequeños incendios los cuales yo apagaba a medida que caminábamos hasta llegar a la torre, en el camino nos topamos con Clint, entramos a la Torr Stark la cual tenía unos cuantos escombros, Stark repelaba por ello quejándose con Thor el cual "debía" pagarle por aquello por ser su hermano el que destruyo todo, estábamos por entrar al elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron y de ahí salió Natasha con el cetro de Loki en mano y con el Doctor Selvig recuperado. El Doctor se quedo en el último piso, nosotros siete subiríamos a enfrentar a Loki. Llegamos a la cima de la Torre Stark, al salir del elevador encontramos a Loki en el suelo semi herido arrastrándose por el suelo después de una gran tunda que alguien le puso, rápidamente Clint se arrodillo detrás de él apuntándolo con una de sus flechas listo para dispararle en cualquier momento, todos mirábamos a aquel hombre de cabellos negros largos y despeinados con suma molestia, en eso Loki volteo a ver a sus espaldas y nos vio a todos, mi corazón se dolió al ver su rostro tan herido, ni en las más crueles guerras de Asgard lo habían herido así, pero tuve que mantener mi postura y mi cara de molestia.

—Oye si no te molesta—dijo Loki—ahora si quiero ese trago.

Voltee a ver a mis compañeros ¿Quién había sido el loco…? Vi que Tony dio una ligera sonrisita de lado, debí imaginarlo ¿Quién mas podría ofrecerle un trago? Thor se acerco a Loki, lo puso de pie y vi que Loki hizo una mueca de dolor mas no se quejo, Thor le coloco unas esposas y un bozal traídos desde Asgard.

Ninguno de nosotros confiaba ya en S.H.I.E.L.D, quien nos había guardado demasiados secretos así que no les entregamos a Loki; a Tony se le ocurrió la idea de dejarlo en una de las habitaciones de su Torre pero para que no escapara lo dejaron atado a Mjolnir.

—Ahora si—dijo Tony— ¡Hora del Shawarma!

Todos rodeamos los ojos ante la actitud tan infantil de Tony, pero todos teníamos hambre así que decidimos seguir la sugerencia culinaria del filántropo, nadie nunca en su vida había probado el Shawarma ni si quiera había escuchado de él hasta que Tony lo menciono; Hulk volvió a su tamaño normal convirtiéndose en Banner y Tony rápidamente le prestó algo de ropa al desnudo Doctor, Tony también aprovecho el momento para quitarse su armadura roja con dorado y ponerse algo de ropa cómoda.

Como Tony había dicho que no estaba lejos del lugar donde había peleado anteriormente con el ejercito Chitaurri, decidimos ir caminado, era una escena un tanto peculiar por así decirlo, cinco héroes midgardianos y dos asgardianos caminando en medio de la semi destruida ciudad en Nueva York en busca de algo que comer tras una ardua batalla, les apuesto que no se ve todos los días eso en Midgard.

Llegamos al pequeño restaurante con ventanas quebradas y escombros alrededor del pequeño establecimiento, los siete entramos a aquel semi destruido restaurante.

— ¿Tienen servicio? —Preguntó Tony al entrar al restaurante, una señora ya mayor que limpiaba los escombros con una escoba lo miro con fastidio—usted siga limpiando no nos molesta—nos sentamos en la única mesa que no estaba destruida— ¡que sean siete Shawarmas!

Me dispuse a tomar asiento en medio de mi amigo Thor y de Tony, a la izquierda de Tony se encontraba Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve. Creí que la señora no nos iba a preparar nada pero al instante un señor llego con la orden de Shawarmas que Tony le había dado.

—Gracias por salvar nuestras vidas—dijo el hombre en un extraño acento midgardiano que no pude descifrar.

—No tiene nada que agradecer—le contesto amablemente Steve.

Nos dispusimos a probar aquel extravagante platillo, la verdad todos nos veíamos los unos a los otros para saber quién iba a ser el primer tonto en darle una mordida, rápidamente Thor fue el primero en dar una mordida, pero claro eso es costumbre en Asgard, como ahora pregunta después; después de ver que a Thor no le paso nada ni le disgusto el platillo todos decidimos darle unas mordidas a aquel Shawarma; voltee a ver a mi amigo Thor, era una escena un tanto cómica, sus mejillas llenas de Shawarma, al parecer aquel platillo midgardiano le parecía suculento; la verdad a mí también me pareció muy bueno, sea lo que fuera el Shawarma estaba muy rico.

El silencio entre nosotros era notorio, todos comíamos en absoluto silencio, era ligeramente incomodo, y a la vez no, no sabíamos que decir y creo que no había las palabras correctas para decir, creo que en realidad no había nada que decir, todo estaba dicho.

—Estaba rico ¿no? —dijo Tony finalmente.

Reímos por lo bajo ante el comentario de Tony. Stark pago la cuenta de todos y dejo algo de propina, bueno en realidad fue demasiada dijo que era para que reconstruyeran el lugar, el Shawarma lo valía o al menos eso fue lo que él dijo.

— ¿Ahora qué? —pregunto Natasha.

—Debo regresar el Tesseracto a Asgard junto con Loki.

—Pero…—Clint iba a protestar.

—Creo que es lo correcto—dijo Steve—nunca debió salir del agua y creo que estará más seguro en el lugar al que pertenece.

—Opino lo mismo que el Capitán—dijo Tony dándole una palmeada en el hombro.

—Sera lo mejor señores—dijo Bruce.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo entre todos y despediríamos a Thor y a Loki en Central Park, todos necesitábamos un baño y refrescarnos, Clint y Natasha regresaron al Helicarrier junto con Steve, mientras que Tony, Bruce, Thor y yo nos fuimos a la Torre Stark a refrescarnos. De camino a la Torre Stark iba platicando con Thor.

—Jemma. —dijo mi amigo rubio.

— ¿Si Thor?

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —Preguntó sin apartar la vista del frente— ¿te quedaras en Midgard?

—No lo sé Thor—al caminar veía mis pies pensando en la pregunta de Thor—yo antes vivía con Coulson, él me cuidaba como un padre ahora con su muerte…—guarde silencio, me dolía el pensar que el hombre que amaba había matado a aquel que yo consideraba como mi padre—no tengo a nadie en Midgard.

—Gracias ¿eh?-dijo sarcásticamente el millonario al oír mi conversación con Thor.

—Stark gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero… no quiero incomodarlos a ti y a Pepper.

—Entonces regresa a Asgard-sugirió Thor—con Loki y conmigo.

—No se Thor, siento que ya no encajo ni aquí ni allá.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo—dijo Bruce.

—Jemma ninguno de nosotros encaja ya en este mundo—dijo Tony—todos somos diferentes, dos matones expertos, un hombre que se la paso setenta años en el hielo y está vivo, un Hulk, un científico, millonario muy guapo y dos semidioses por favor nosotros ya no encajamos en este lugar.

—Jemma—me llamo Thor para desviar mi atención del tonto comentario del filántropo—Asgard siempre será tu hogar.

—Gracias Thor pero…—suspire—llevo años lejos de ese hogar.

—Al igual que Loki.

—Pero Loki va para ser sentenciado ¿quieres que también me sentencien?

Thor rió escandalosamente.

—No pequeña loca pero… ¿no crees que va siendo momento de que regreses a tu hogar? Tanto Asgard como Glerheim, tus padres te han de echar mucho de menos.

—Jemma te apuesto que la única sentencia que recibirás será la sandalia de tu madre en tu lindo trasero—dijo Stark.

—Necesito pensarlo un poco Thor, te respondo antes de salir de la torre.

—Bien.

Llegamos a la Torre "ego destruido" Stark, de camino al elevador Tony se quejaba de lo mucho que le iba a costar reparar los daño que Loki con su "ejercito" había causado y que según él le iba a mandar la cuenta de los daños a Thor. A llegar a la cima de la Torre Stark, la I. A. de Tony que llevaba por nombre Jarvis, nos recibió muy animado.

_"__Bienvenidos, ¿Qué tal estaba el Shawarma?"_

—Excelente Jarvis—contesto Tony— deberías probarlo algún día.

_"__Eso sería imposible señor, usted me diseño sin estomago, ni papilas gustativas, ni si quiera me puso una boca"_

—Gracias por aclarar lo obvio Jarvis.

_"__De nada señor."_

— ¿Qué tal nuestro prisionero Jarvis?

_"__El señor Laufeyson ha estado muy callado y en el mismo lugar que ustedes lo dejaron señor, amarrado al martillo del señor Odinson"_

—Excelente, bueno nos vamos a asear antes de ver a los demás en Park, Jarvis prepara cuatro duchas estilo "para esos días" ya sabes cómo me gusta caliente y relajante.

_"__Si señor."_

—Tony ¿y qué pasa con Loki? —le pregunte.

—Se quedara encerrado preciosa.

—Me refiero que si no lo dejaras bañarse.

—Yo no lo bañare, si quieres báñalo tú.

—Tony, creo que lo podemos desatar solo…

— ¡No! —dijeron los tres hombres al unisonó.

—Bien. —conteste molesta.

—Jarvis que sean cinco baños.

_"__Claro señor."_

Cada uno se fue a una habitación designada por Tony; cada uno de nosotros nos curamos nuestras heridas y raspones. Me quite mi uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D y le limpie la tierra que tenía encima; me metí a la tina y de mi boca salió un gran suspiro, aquella ducha sí que era relajante, la I. A. de Tony sí que sabía cómo preparar una buena tina, ojala hubiera artefactos como estos en Asgard.

Termine de ducharme y salí de la tina, lo cual fue una lástima, me vestí de nuevo con mi uniforme de S. H. I. E. L. D; salí de la habitación, le pedí un botiquín de primeros auxilios a Tony y me lo entrego.

Me dirigí a la habitación donde debía estar Loki, antes de entrar tome todo el aire necesario, tome valor, debía enfrentar aquella situación, por mas difícil que me pareciera; abrí la puerta y ahí vi a aquel ser de largos cabellos azabaches despeinados, estaba sentado en la cama aun atado a Mjolnir, me acerque a él; al momento en que él escucho mis pasos volteo su bello rostro para verme pero rápidamente volvió su rostro mirando a la nada.

—Loki—su nombre salió como un susurro de entre mis labios—Tony dio permiso para que te bañaras, vamos.

Tome la cadena que estaba atada a Mjolnir y lo solté del martillo, lo dirigí al baño, al entrar vi que la tina ya estaba preparada por Jarvis, lo ayude a quitarse sus ropas asgardianas, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos a pesar de que sentía su mirada clava en mi todo el tiempo, mantenía mi vista clavada en su blanco y fuerte pecho, con los años al parecer había madurado mucho, trate de no pensar demasiado en eso, mis manos temblaban por todo su cuerpo, solo lo había desvestido una vez y fue para… aquella noche que para mi aun sigue siendo mágica aun que él diga que para no significo nada, quite su pantalón de cuero negro, ya solo quedaba una sola prenda en su cuerpo, coloque mis manos en el borde de su ropa interior; vi que Loki levanto sus manos atadas y tomo con una de ellas mi barbilla, me hizo verlo a los ojos, esos bellos ojos verde esmeralda que yo tanto había extrañado, trataba de decirme algo con lo ojos, pero no lo entendía, el no podía hablar por causa del bozal, entonces comencé a escuchar su voz en mi mente.

—_Me sigues deseando._

Rápidamente baje la mirada ocultando mi rubor intenso que subió a mis mejillas, él con su mirada busco la mía y su voz siguió resonando en mi mente.

—_Yo aun te deseo_—huí de su mirada—_ ¿no lo sientes? ¿No sientes el calor de mi cuerpo contra tus manos? Sé que aun me deseas como yo a ti por eso tus manos tiemblan… tiemblan de deseo… por mí._

Como rayo, el recuerdo de lo que me dijo en la celda cuando estaba en el Helicarrier, golpeo mi mente pero el dolor se hizo eterno en mi pecho abriendo más aquel hueco.

—Basta—le dije en un susurro aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—_Mírame_—me ordeno y me tomo de nuevo el mentón obligándome a verlo, el me regalo una mirada dulce—_te amo._

—No te creo. —dije secamente.

— _¿Por qué?_ —vi la confusión en sus ojos.

— ¿Acaso tu también ya olvidaste tu mayor apodo? ¿El dios de las mentiras? ¿Acaso te suena? —dije usando las mismas palabras que él me dijo en la celda anti-Hulk.

El me miro muy molesto, estaba furioso, él solía odiar que yo lo llamara así, yo creía que ya no ya que él se había empeñado en remarcarme aquel día su titulo.

—Termina de desvestirte.

Me di media vuelta dándole privacidad, después de unos cuantos segundos lo escuche entrar en la tina, me di media vuelta y lo vi ya recostado dentro de la tina, en su rostro vi que aquella agua lo había hecho relajarse; de verdad que aquella I. A. hacía maravillas preparando tinas, tome un poco de shampoo, lo coloque en mi mano y comencé a enjuagar y a lavar la larga cabellera de Loki, él cerro sus ojos para relajarse más, al terminar con su cabello le pase una esponja con jabón.

— _¿No me quieres tallar tu?_ —su voz resonó en mi mente con un tono sensual.

Avente la esponja a la tina lo que provoco que agua chapoteara y le cayera a Loki en su rostro, me di media vuelta y me encamine a la puerta.

—La toalla esta en el lavabo.

Salí del baño dejándolo solo, estaba muy molesta con él, no iba a permitir que siguiera jugando conmigo, lo amaba era verdad pero no lo dejaría jugar conmigo a su antojo; comencé a preparar las cosas del botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar las heridas de Loki; escuche la puerta del baño abrirse, me gire para verlo salir con sus ropas asgardianas, le indique que se sentara en la cama, él lo hizo sin chistar, comencé a buscar un cepillo para peinar a Loki..

_"__Que busca señorita"_

La voz de la I. A. de Tony resonó en la habitación.

—Un cepillo Jarvis.

_"__El segundo cajón a su izquierda señorita."_

Seguí las indicaciones dadas por la I. A. y encontré lo que buscaba, tome el cepillo y cerré el cajón.

—Gracias Jarvis.

_"__Para servirle señorita Jemma"_

— _¿Qué rayos fue eso?_ —la voz de Loki volvió a oírse en mi mente.

—Algo así como un sirviente de Tony. —le conteste a Loki.

_"__Prefiero la palabra asistente señorita"_. Contesto Jarvis.

—Está bien Jarvis, es el asistente de Tony.

— _¿Dónde está?_

—Es tecnología humana, no la entiendo solo…—me encogí de hombros— me acostumbro a ella.

—_Midgardianos y sus cosas extravagantes._

—Eso es algo más de Tony, el ser "extravagante".

Me senté detrás de Loki y comencé a cepillar su cabello de la manera que se que a él le gustaba.

—_Me encantaba que siempre me hicieras sentir como rey… aun que no lo era_—escuche que dijo con tristeza.

—Para mí si lo eras… no necesitabas tener una corona para ser el rey de mi corazón.

—_Hablas en tiempo pasado Jemma._

—Por qué eso era lo que éramos antes.

—_¿Y qué somos ahora?_

—No sé, lo tendremos que descubrir con la marcha.

No dijimos nada mas, termine de cepillar a Loki; tome el alcohol para desinfectar sus heridas, destape el bote de alcohol y tome un algodón, el olor a alcohol inundo la habitación rápidamente.

— _¡Yuck! ¿Qué rayos es eso?_

—Es alcohol para desinfectar las heridas—coloque el alcohol sobre el algodón y lo acerque a su rostro y Loki rápidamente lo volteo.

—_No vas a colocar esa asquerosidad sobre mi rostro._

Debía admitirlo Loki me estaba fastidiando con su actitud, estaba mareada de su montaña rusa emocional, voltee su rostro ayudada por el bozal.

—Ya me tienes harta quiero poner lo mejor de mí para ayudarte pero tu actitud y tus desplantes de principito me tienen harta y ya más vale que te comportes.

Le solté de manera brusca el bozal, comencé a limpiar sus heridas con cariño, él solo hacia expresiones de dolor, alcance a ver que de su ojo salía una lágrima, tenía años de no ver llorar a Loki, la intercepte rápidamente y la limpie delicadamente ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? ¿Por qué nos lastimábamos? Entre nosotros dos había un gran muro…el cual debíamos derribar pero ambos éramos tan necios y orgullosos que nos negaríamos a ser los primeros…

— ¿Están listos? —la voz de Tony se escucho rompiendo el silencio.

—Si—dije contestando la pregunta de Tony, voltee a ver a Loki el cual estaba rígido y miraba a Tony con un profundo odio.

Thor entro y levanto a Mjolnir del piso y tomo las cadenas de Loki jalándolo bruscamente, fue demasiado brusco para mi gusto pero así era Thor, torpe y brusco.

Antes de salir de la Torre, Thor me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

— ¿Qué decidiste? —me pregunto mi amigo de ojos azules.

Sinceramente me había olvidado de la propuesta de Thor, por estar pensando en Loki y estarme cuidando emocionalmente de él no había pensado en la oferta de mi amigo Thor, voltee a ve a Loki… él iba ser sentenciado en Asgard ¿Qué sentencia escogería el padre de todo? ¿Destierro? ¿Encierro? ¿Azotes? ¡¿La muerte?! Dentro de los verdes ojos de Loki pude ver a aquel niño que corría a mi habitación asustado y me susurraba "no me dejes solo"… se lo había prometido…

—Si Thor, iré con ustedes.

— ¡Genial!

Me abrazo fuertemente y me levanto del piso dejando mis pies en el aire, después de unos segundos me bajo; Tony y Banner ya estaban listos y en sus manos Tony traía un maletín que contenía en Tesseracto. Salimos de la Torre Stark, nos subimos al auto de Tony, quien nos iba a llevar a Central Park para encontrarnos con los demás. Ahí Thor, Loki y yo partiríamos a Asgard…

Asgard… ¿Qué será lo que nos esperaría a todos? ¿Cuánto habría cambiado Asgard ahora? ¿Seguiría siendo tan bella como antes?

Me encontraba ansiosa y asustada por llegar a Asgard, extrañaba mucho ese segundo hogar; sabía que los recuerdos lloverían con tan solo poner un pie en el castillo; pero temía mucho por la vida de Loki ¿Qué tan molesto estaría el padre de todo? ¿Realmente sería capaz de asesinar a aquel al que alguna vez llamo hijo? ¿Aun guardaría algo de cariño para aquel pobre ser que reclamaba amor a gritos?

Nuestra llegada a Asgard marcaria el fin de esta guerra pero el comienzo de tener que reconstruir todo, sanar heridas, reparar corazones.


	12. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11: "REGRESO A ASGARD"**

Llegamos en el auto de Tony a Central Park, ahí ya nos esperaban todos los demás, bajamos de los autos; Tony bajo el maletín plateado que contenía el Tesseracto, Thor sujetaba las cadenas de Loki de Loki mientras caminaba a su lado derecho y yo a su izquierdo, Loki molesto y para no sentirse tan humillado se soltó del agarre de Thor pero siguió caminando a nuestro lado.

El Doctor Selvig había llegado en una de las camionetas de S.H.I.E.L.D, de la cual saco una capsula para trasportar el Tesseracto; el Doctor Banner con unas tenazas tomo el cubo azul y lo coloco en la capsula, Thor y yo nos despedimos de nuestros queridos amigos midgardianos.

Thor tomo un extremo de la capsula y le ofreció el otro el extremo a Loki para que lo tomara, Loki miro a Thor y me miro a mi, yo ligeramente asentí y Loki tomo el otro extremo de la capsula; me coloque a un lado de Thor y él me abrazo por la cintura, yo solo me sostuve de su pecho, voltee a ver a Loki quien también me miraba a mí con sus ojos llenos de furia… estaba celoso, la llama que estaba a punto de extinguirse se avivo, y supe que Loki no había cambiado del todo, ahí adentro estaba atrapado el Loki de antes… mi Loki; al pensar aquello vi a Loki a los ojos y sus bellos ojos esmeralda cobraban ese antiguo brillo que creía perdido; tal parece que no todo estaba perdido. Thor giro la capsula y salimos disparados de la tierra, como si volviéramos a viajar por el Bifrost

El viaje termino, no me había percatado de que cerré mis ojos; lentamente comencé a abrirlos, estábamos a la mitad de un pasillo con columnas doradas, todo resaltaba en dorado; aquel lugar me resultaba familiar como si hubiera estado ahí pero no lo reconocía, estaba diferente, mire a mi alrededor buscando algún indicio que me confirmara que estuviéramos en Asgard, pero nada ¿realmente habríamos llegado a Asgard?

—Thor ¿estás seguro de que llegamos a Asgard? —le pregunte mientras el todavía no soltaba mi cintura.

—Así es Jemma es Asgard—contesto mi amigo rubio— el palacio está un poco cambiado, padre hizo algunas remodelaciones después de… ammm… ya sabes.

—Claro.

La voz de Loki resonó en mi mente.

—_Dile que te suelte ¿O acaso ya te gusto?_ —dijo en mi mente el ojiverde.

Voltee a verlo y me miraba muy molesto, empuje ligeramente a Thor haciéndole entender que me soltara.

—Oh, lo siento—dijo Thor mientras me soltaba.

Loki soltó también la capsula del Tesseracto; por el pasillo comenzamos a escuchar el eco de pasos venir a lo lejos, todos volteamos en dirección de donde provenía el sonido, a la distancia divise las ya conocidas armaduras doradas de los soldados asgardianos… ya no había duda de que había llegado a Asgard. Los soldados llegaron a nuestro lado, tomaron las cadenas de Loki y se lo llevaron bruscamente.

— ¡Esperen! —grite molesta al ver como trataban a Loki, los soldados me ignoraron, corrí y me pare frente a ellos obstruyendo su paso— ¡Alto! —les grite.

—Mi lady—dijo uno de los guardias—por favor no obstruya nuestro paso.

— ¿A dónde lo llevan? —pregunte.

—Mi lady, no interfiera con las leyes asgardianas, por favor hágase a un lado—trato de apartarme pero no lo deje.

— ¡No! —Grité— ¡No dejare que se lo lleven sin ninguna explicación!

— ¡Mi lady por favor! —suplico el guardia.

— ¿A dónde llevan a mi hermano? —la ronca voz de Thor resonó en el pasillo.

—Mi príncipe—dijo el guardia—su padre solicita la presencia del prisionero para sentenciarlo por sus crímenes conforme dicta la ley de Asgard— ¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que lo matara?

—Thor—voltee a ver al ojiazul, me pare frente a él y junte mis manos para suplicar—no lo dejes ir solo por favor.

—Jemma…—lo interrumpí.

—Por favor—suplique, lo mire directamente a los ojos, sentía las lagrimas venideras quemar mis ojos.

Thor volteo su rostro a otro lado y suspiro.

—Bien señores yo me llevare a mi hermano, Jemma acompáñame.

Thor tomo nuevamente las cadenas de Loki para hacerlo caminar, los tres caminábamos en silencio. Al recorrer los pasillos del palacio de Asgard trataba de recordar un poco, pero realmente estaba muy cambiado el castillo, tardaría un tiempo en adaptarme de nuevo a este enorme lugar.

Llegamos a un remodelado salón del trono, a lo lejos ser erguía la figura de aquel hombre de cabello blanco con Gungnir en su mano, se encontraba dándonos la espalda; al llegar al inicio de los escalones Thor y yo hicimos una reverencia, Loki solo se quedo de pie, mirando con recelo al hombre que alguna vez creyó que era su padre.

—Padre—la voz de Thor hizo eco en el salón.

— ¿Traes a Loki contigo? —pregunto el padre de todo sin voltear a vernos.

—Así es.

—Bien, entrégalo a los guardias para que lo lleven a la celda de castigo donde será azotado por la eternidad.

¡¿Azotado?! ¡¿Por la eternidad?! Al escuchar las palabras de Odín mi corazón se encogió y me estremecí ¡No podia permitir aquello!

— ¡Llévenselo! —ordeno Odín sin voltearse a vernos, como si no le importara lo que pasaría.

Un grupo de guardias llego para llevarse a Loki y yo me interpuse en su camino.

— ¡No! —grite.

Odín golpeo a Gungnir en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —voltee a ver a Odín quien seguía de espaldas.

—Padre de todo no puedes hacerle esto a Loki.

— ¿Jemma?

—Así es.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Fuiste a buscar a Loki?

—No, nuestro encuentro fue obra del destino, pero le suplico padre todo, misericordia, tenga misericordia.

—Ya he tenido misericordia al no matarlo.

—Pero no puede ser tan cruel.

—No Jemma, merecer ser castigado por sus crímenes.

— ¡Es su hijo! ¡No lo puede azotar por la eternidad! ¡Misericordia!

—Jemma…

— ¡¿A caso le haría lo mismo si Thor estuviera en el lugar de Loki?!

—Jemma por favor…

—Por favor padre de todo—las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos, temía por la vida de Loki—piedad…

—No Jemma…

La sangre comenzó a hervirme, nunca había estado así de molesta, tenía tanto coraje en mi interior podia sentir mis mejillas rojas de furia, apreté mis manos y seque con furia mis mejillas, no iba a permitir que le hicieran aquello a Loki; los guardias comenzaban a llevarse a Loki, junte todo mi coraje.

— ¡Alto! —volví a gritar.

—Jemma—dijo Odín molesto.

— ¡No Odín! —le grite molesta y me erguí frente a él—No vengo ante ti como aquella chiquilla que una vez conociste, tampoco vengo como la princesa de Glerheim si no como la reina de Glerheim y te pido misericordia por la vida de este hombre y si no se la concedes ¡soy capaz de hacer una guerra por su vida!

Al pronunciar la palabra "guerra" la espalda de Odín se tensiono, me miro por el rabillo de su ojo bueno.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Jemma?

—Porque…—voltee a ver a Loki quien me miraba fijamente y con interés— porque… lo amo.

La espalda de Odín se relajo y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Está bien, le concedo mi misericordia, su castigo será ser azotado todos los días por un año- ¡¿Qué?! ¿A eso le llamaba misericordia? —Pero…—levanto su dedo índice—ese no es todavía su sentencia, al cumplirse el año lo volverán a traer a mí para ser sentenciado…pueden retirarse.

—Pero…

— ¡Pueden retirarse!

Los guardias se llevaron a Loki, yo seguía en el mismo lugar tratando de comprender lo que había pasado o lo que pasaría pero ¿Cómo podia Odín ser tan cruel para azotar al que alguna vez llamo hijo? ¿Realmente jamás lo amo y realmente solo sería una reliquia robada como había dicho Loki hace años? Tocaron mi hombro por detrás.

—Vámonos Jemma—era la voz de Thor.

Me solté bruscamente de su toque y salí a zancadas de aquel lugar, espere a Thor ya que se tardo y yo no sabía por cual camino estaba mi habitación ahora, después de unos minutos salió.

— ¿Gustas asearte? —pregunto el ojiazul musculoso.

—Por favor—dije aun muy molesta.

—Sígueme.

Camine a la par de Thor por los dorados pasillos del palacio, caminábamos sin dirigirnos la palabra. Pronto reconocí el camino que llevaba a mi habitación y vi que no había cambiado demasiado, casi podía asegurar que la habitación de Loki estaba a uno metros de la mía y la de Thor igual. Cuando nos paramos frente una puerta al instante reconocí que era la de mi antigua habitación, cuando entre y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta sin decirle nada a Thor, él detuvo la puerta.

—Se que estas molesta porque no te ayude con Padre pero… te he conseguido que lo puedas ir a ver todos los días y podrás curar sus heridas todos los días después de que lo… ammm… azoten.

No voltee a ver a Thor solo me quedo con mi vista firme en el suelo.

—Ammm… gracias Thor—susurre y cerré la puerta.

Di media vuelta y contemple mi habitación que se encontraba igual, todo estaba como yo lo recordaba y como la había dejado desde el ultimo día que la utilice. Me encamine al baño, prepare yo misma la tina, en Midgard me acostumbre a ya no tener sirvientes. Me quite mi uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D, me metí a la tina deseando que estuviera igual de relajante como la que preparo Jarvis. Cerré mis ojos tratando de no pensar en el sufrimiento de Loki, pensar en aquello hacia que mi corazón me doliera, desearía ser yo quien recibiera los azotes, mientras más trataba de no pensar en aquello más fuertes se hacia los pensamientos, creía que hasta podia oír los gritos de dolor de Loki. Abrí de golpe los ojos y salí de aquella tina, tome una toalla y envolví mi cuerpo con esta, tome mi traje de S.H.I.E.L.D que había dejado arrumbado en el suelo, lo doble; fui hacia mi gran armario, lo abrí y en el fondo de este guarde mi traje negro de S.H.I.E.L.D; alce mi vista hasta mis vestidos, pase mis dedos sobre las finas telas, tenía años sin usar un vestido, me había acostumbrado a andar en pantalones. Tome un vestido muy sencillo para no resentir el cambio tan drástico de andar ahora con vestido, me senté frente a mi buro y comencé a cepillar con delicadeza mi blanco cabello, en eso alguien toco a la puerta.

—Adelante—dije sin dejar de cepillarme el cabello, por el espejo vi que un guardia abrió la puerta.

—Reina Jemma, ya han terminado de azotar al princ… a Loki.

Mi corazón se detuvo y me dolió, sentí como se comprimían de dolor mis pulmones y ahogue un grito de dolor y tristeza.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte.

El guardia hizo una leve reverencia y salió sin decir nada. Rápidamente me levante y fui al cuarto de sanación por cosas para curar las heridas de Loki, todas las cosas las guarde en una bolsa de cuero color café. Las celdas de castigo estaban en el ultimo nivel de palacio, baje por demasiados escalones hasta que finalmente llegue a la puerta de los calabazos, los guardias me cedieron el paso, camine por un largo pasillo con puertas, todo el lugar era gris y lúgubre.

Una puerta al final del pasillo se abrió y de ella salieron dos guardias riendo, yo me recargue en la pared para cederles el paso, pasaron frente a mí con sus sonrisas burlonas, en sus manos traían látigos llenos de sangre que dejaban una tenue línea de sangre en el piso a su paso, de la impresión me tape la boca, estaba horrorizada, a mi mente vino Loki y corrí en dirección a la puerta de la cual habían salido , abrí la puerta y ahí vi el cuerpo de Loki tirado boca abajo, tenía en su bella espalda las marcas de los látigos, en sus muñecas aun tenia las cadenas pero ya no tenía el bozal.

—Loki—susurre, lo escuche respirar fuertemente, como pudo se trato de poner en sus rodillas, lo trate de ayudar pero él me empujo con su magia contra el muro, gemí por el dolor, cuando la magia ceso caí de rodillas al suelo y me levante.

— ¡Lárgate! —Me grito— ¡Déjame SOLO!

Me arrodille frente a él, tome su barbilla y lo mire directamente a los ojos; sus ojos centellaban de la ira, pero también podía ver las lagrimas que gritaban por ser libres.

—Te prometo que nunca te dejare solo—le susurre con cariño, aquellas palabras fueron el detonante de sus lagrimas, lloro cual niño, se recargo en mi hombro y lloro con toda la tristeza y con toda la ira que había guardado en su pobre corazón. No podia acariciar la espalda de Loki para tranquilizarlo pero acaricie su negro cabello húmedo por el sudor; lloro amargamente por un largo rato, cuando finalmente el se tranquilizo levanto su mirada y me miro fijamente.

—He venido a curarte—le dije mientras le enseñaba la bolsa de cuero.

Se sentó en el piso dándome la espalda, comencé a sacar todos los remedios que me dieron en el cuarto de sanación. Le aplique la primera gota de medicamente y el gruñó y gimió de dolor.

—Lo siento—le dije—desearía que fuera menos doloroso.

—Estoy bien—dijo con voz ronca.

Trataba de ser muy cuidadosa con él, nunca antes le había sanado las heridas a alguien, en S.H.I.E.L.D me enseñaron las técnicas de curación midgardiana que no eran tan diferentes de las nuestras, pero solo las aplicaba en mi cuando alguien me hería, esta era mi primera vez curando a alguien más. Fui muy cuidadosa y cariñosa con Loki, podía sentir su dolor como mío.

—Lo lamento—murmuro Loki.

— ¿Disculpa? —no estaba muy segura de lo que Loki me había dicho, quería saber si era lo que había escuchado y además quería oírlo disculparse nuevamente.

—Lamento haberte herido en Midgard, todo lo que te dije en aquel lugar fueron mentiras.

Tenía a Loki de espaldas, no podia ver su rostro, no sabía si me mentía o si me estaba diciendo la verdad, pero su voz se escuchaba muy sincera.

— ¿Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas?

—Estaba… ¡Agh! —se quejo del dolor.

—Lo siento.

—Estaba muy molesto.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte sorprendida, nunca me imagine que Loki me hubiera dicho todas aquellas cosas por estar molesto.

—Porque… estabas con… ELLOS—dijo con desprecio "ellos" —nunca me imagine encontrarte en Midgard, mi plan estaba listo, conquistaría ese planeta para después irte a buscar a Glerheim, casarme contigo en Midgard para no tener ningún impedimento en nuestro matrimonio y ser los reyes de ese planeta pero… el verte conviviendo con esos seres destrozo mis planes, me sentí traicionado, me moleste mucho, y al ver que tenias lazos muy fuertes con ellos me hizo arder en cólera, no entendía como tu terminaste con ellos, en ese momento te odie, te juro por Yggdrasil que te odie como nunca… por eso lo hice, además tenía que mostrarme fuerte e invencible antes aquella raza y recuerda que tu eres mi única debilidad… cuando perdí la guerra en Midgard creía que también te había perdido a ti ya que vi que tus lazos con ellos se habían hecho demasiado fuertes pero después te comportaste linda y tuve la esperanza de que tal vez aun eras mía, por eso me comporte así, después cuando quisiste regresar a Asgard no sabía si era por mi o por… Thor, hasta que le dijiste a Odín que me amabas… fue como si el propósito de vivir volviera a mí

—Termine—le dije a Loki cuando termine de curar sus heridas.

Comencé a guardar las cosas de nuevo en la bolsa de cuero, cuando termine Loki tomo mis manos y lo vi directo a los ojos, sus ojos verdes que volvían a brillar.

—Jemma... —susurro—Nunca te he dejado de amar… te amo.

—Loki—susurre, él estaba volviendo a ser el mismo—me hiciste mucha falta.

—Tú también—acaricio mi mejilla pero las esposas le molestaron— ah maldición—sus manos irradiaron un brillo color verde y cuando el brillo ceso, las esposas ya no estaban en sus muñecas, el se acaricio las muñecas—mucho mejor.

— ¡Loki! —Dije asombrada— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Magia—contesto con normalidad.

—Pero… ¿Por qué si podías hacer eso no lo hiciste antes? ¿Por qué no escapaste?

—Por ti, lo único que me ata a este lugar… eres tu—me acaricio la mejilla.

Cerré mis ojos mientras el continuaba acariciando mi mejilla con cariño, tenia tantos años de no sentir sus caricias sobre mi piel, mi cuerpo había extrañado sus cálido tacto que me hacía sentir en el mismísimo Valhala; de pronto sentí su respiración chocar con la mía, sus labios comenzaron a rozar los míos delicadamente, comenzó a hacer una ligera presión sobre mis labios, entonces juntos comenzamos aquella danza ancestral, después de años nos volvimos a besar, tenía años de no probar sus exquisitos labios, tan dulces y adictivos, realmente lo había extrañado, subí mi mano para acariciar su mejilla y mi otra mano comenzó a jugar con sus largos y hermosos cabellos azabache, nos separamos lentamente para tomar un poco de aire.

—Ya te extrañaba—susurro Loki sobre mis labios.

—Yo también.

Continuamos con nuestro beso, Loki coloco sus manos sobre mi espalda y en mi cintura, me trato de pegar mas a él; comencé a sentir como nos recostábamos lentamente sobre el piso de aquel calabozo, Loki se puso arriba de mi y mano comenzó a jugar traviesamente por la parte de debajo de mi vestido, dejo de besar mis labios para comenzar a repartir mullidos besos sobre mi cuello, de mis labios solo salían suspiros, mi cuerpo había extrañado sus atenciones, deseaba ser suya una vez más. Loki comenzó a levantar mi vestido para hacerlo desaparecer de la escena.

—Lamento que sea en este horrible lugar—me dijo al oído.

—No me importa… mientras tú estés conmigo—dije entre suspiros.

Y por primera vez en años volví a ser de Loki, fui suya una vez más, al fin estábamos juntos y todo lo que había pasado en Midgard ya no importaba, solo importaba el aquí y el ahora, estábamos solos para amarnos. Aquel tal vez no era el lugar más romántico sobre los nueve reinos pero no importaba, solo quería tener a Loki conmigo.

Terminamos abrazados en el suelo, el acariciaba mi cabello y yo su pecho, estábamos en silencio, solo nuestras agitadas respiraciones se escuchaban en aquel lugar, nos veíamos directamente a los ojos, era como volver a aquellos tiempo donde éramos felices.

—Se acercan los guardias—dijo Loki.

—No me quiero ir.

—Yo tampoco quisiera pero tienes que.

Nos levantamos del suelo y nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos, Loki hizo aparecer de nuevo las esposas y los guardias abrieron la puerta.

—Reina Jemma ya debe salir.

—Bien—voltee a ver a Loki—vendré mañana.

—Como quieras—dijo con indiferencia, la iba a contestar algo cuando su voz tierna se escucho en mi mente—_contare las horas para verte amor mío. _

La verdad, Loki es muy orgulloso y aun que estuviera en aquella situación no se iba a dejar ver débil.

—Adiós—le dije

Salí de los calabozos siendo escoltada por los guardias asgardianos.

Así transcurrieron los días siguientes, estuve visitando a Loki todos los días, aun que mi corazón se me partía cada vez que lo veía con esas horribles heridas, aquel castigo era tan cruel; después de curarle las heridas a Loki siempre me quedaba un rato para hablar o para discutir. El nunca me quiso contar con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido con él después de que cayó del puente, tampoco podíamos hablar de Thor, estaba muy molesto con su hermano, no podia usar las palabras "hermano" y "Thor" en la misma oración sin que Loki explotara lleno de furia vociferando mil maldiciones, lo mismo ocurría con las palabras "padre" y "Odín". Loki estaba realmente molesto con ambos, realmente se sentía herido por ellos y nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer.

Días después de la llegada de Loki la reina Frigga lo vino a visitar, fue un momento muy conmovedor, Loki se quería hacer el fuerte y duro con ella, pero ella al fin siendo madre rompió su caparazón y Loki término llorando en los brazos de Frigga como un niño. Un guardia le informo a Odín de la visita de la reina Frigga a Loki y la mando sacar de aquel lugar y le prohibió ver a Loki, pero yo iba con ella para contarle como estaba.

Con respecto a Thor, mi amistad con él desde "Los Vengadores" se había solidificado, pero como ya no estábamos con ellos, el único recuerdo de aquello era nuestra fuerte y nueva amistad, por supuesto que Loki no sabía de mi fuerte amistad con Thor, me mataría si se enterara. Thor y yo compartimos nuestras experiencias en Midgard, el me conto mucho sobre una Jane Foster de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado, aun que ella era una simple mortal yo apoye a mi amigo grandulón, debía ser alguien muy buena como para haber hecho caer al gran Thor enamorado de un simple mortal.

Mi relación con Loki digamos que era algo… ¿excéntrica? El tenia cambios de humor muy constantes, era muy irritable, aun tenía esa sed de poder que nada la apagaba, él era como un gigante de hielo, era casi tan idéntico como Laufey, pero el haber nacido "diferente" lo hacía único. Hacíamos el amor de vez en cuando en la celda, era incomodo pero no me importaba para nada mientras él estuviera a mi lado.

Era difícil estar con Loki pero no imposible, a veces él se comportaba como aquel Loki que conocía pero otras veces aparecía un Loki que no conocía, él Loki que quiso conquistar Midgard; nunca supe lo que le paso al caer en el puente pero tenía el presentimiento que alguien había jugado con el sentimentalmente y psicológicamente, sentía que alguien se había aprovechado de su estado de cayente y lo hubiera utilizado. Todos los días que iba al calabozo, iba con la expectativa de cual Loki me encontraría detrás de la puerta.

Pero sin importar cuales fueran mis pensamientos hacia él, mis sentimientos nunca cambiarían, lo amé, lo amo y sé que lo amare aun más allá de la muerte, nunca podría amar a alguien como amo a Loki.

No tenía la más mínima idea de que mis palabras iban a ser pesadas.


	13. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12: "ARREGLANDO EL DESORDEN DE LOKI"**

Faltando seis meses para que terminara el castigo de Loki, el padre de todo nos mando llamar a Thor, los tres guerreros, Lady Sif y a mí. Todos llegamos al salón del trono, nos arrodillamos delante de Odín y nos paramos.

—Los reuní hoy para darles el anuncio de que el Bifrost ha sido terminado—nos anuncio Odín—pero también los he llamado para decirles que después del ataque de Loki a Midgard, el caos se ha desatado en los nueve mundos, hay guerras por todas partes, destrucción y hambre; ustedes seis irán con un puñado de mis guardias a establecer la paz en los nueve mundos.

—Padre—dijo Thor—antes que nada me gustaría visitar a Jane Foster, le prometí que volvería pero con el Bifrost destruido no pude y quisiera saber si es posible…

— ¡Thor, el hijo de Odín! —lo interrumpió Odín— ¡Tu responsabilidad como futuro rey de Asgard es mantener los nueve mundos a salvo, ya te has encargado del mundo de esa mortal ahora encárgate de los demás, no te concentres solo en uno, como futuro rey debes tener como prioridad tu pueblo y los nueve mundos, no un solo mundo o no solo una simple mortal!

—Pero padre…

— ¡Obedéceme!

—Si… padre.

—Bien, los tres guerreros, Lady Sif y mis guardias partirán hoy a Nidavellir, mañana por la mañana llegaran Thor y Jemma, eso es todo pueden retirarse.

Al salir de hablar con el padre de todo un guardia se me acerco para darme el aviso de que habían terminado de azotar a Loki; fui por la bolsa de cuero. Hice mi recorrido de siempre a los calabozos, me pare frente a la puerta de Loki y vi la misma escena de todos los día, toque el hombro de Loki y él me volteo a ver con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Mi amada enfermera—dijo sonriente.

—Hola Loki.

Me senté detrás de él para comenzar a hacer mi trabajo de curación, Loki ya casi no se quejaba, se había acostumbrado al dolor.

Mientras hacia el trabajo de curación, mi mente comenzó a divagar sobre la misión que nos había dado el padre de todo, tenía casi seis meses sin pelear o entrenar, sentía que mis músculos estaban todos flácidos ¿Cómo me ira a ir? ¿Habré perdido práctica? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraran estas batallas? ¿Serán días? ¿Meses tal vez? Y si así era ¿Quién iba a venir a curarle las heridas a Loki mientras yo no estaba? Así que por eso Odín me mandaba a restaurar la paz en los nueve mundos, quería que dejara a Loki sin curarle las heridas, si ya nadie le curaba las heridas los azotes le volverían a doler igual o peor, mi corazón me dolió.

—Has estado muy callada mi reina—dijo Loki interrumpiendo mis pensamientos— ¿sucede algo?

Suspire.

—Odín nos reunió a los tres guerreros, Lady Sif, a Thor y a mí.

— ¿Qué quería ese viejo decrepito?

—Dice que los nueve mundos están en guerra y quiere que nosotros restauremos la paz.

—Y para ese viejo el sinónimo de paz es guerra, te ha mandado a la guerra.

—Así es.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿ya no te veré?

—Tratare de venir cada vez que pueda-termine de curar sus heridas.

Loki volteo a verme y vi lo molesto que estaba con Odín por haberme mandado a la guerra, yo acaricie tiernamente la mejilla de Loki.

— ¿Y si mueres? —pregunto con miedo, momentos como este, palabras como estás me hacían darme cuenta que realmente me amaba.

—Loki… lo único capaz de matarme eres tú, pero eso no sucedió así que no creo que nada pueda dañarme más que tu.

Loki beso mi frente y después pego su frente con la mía.

—Aun así cuídate, no vaya siendo que te encuentres con un loco como yo y él si logre matarte.

—Sabes que no hay dos como tú.

—Lo sé pero déjame sonar humilde—reímos ante su tonto comentario. —te amo Jemma.

—También te amo Loki.

Nos dimos un tierno beso en los labios y además ese día hicimos el amor puesto que no sabíamos cuando nos volveríamos a ver o… si sería la última vez que nos íbamos a ver.

Al terminar mi visita con Loki hice un recorrido por el palacio para relajarme un momento, pero todos en el castillo estaban vueltos locos, había demasiado movimiento en todas partes, guardias por aquí y por allá preparándose para ir a "restaurar la paz" y aquello solo me hizo tensionarme más, decidí salir a pasear por las bellas calles de Asgard.

Mi caminata me llevo a la entrada de la escuela donde conocí a Loki, los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente cual tormenta, decidí entrar ya que aquellos recuerdos me eran un tanto agradables.

Al ir recorriendo los pasillos de aquel lugar los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente, era como estar en los viejos tiempos. Llegue a la puerta del cual era mi antiguo salón, me asome ligeramente por la puerta y vi una escena muy familiar; un grupo de niños muy atentos mirando a la maestra.

La joven contaba la historia de los elfos oscuros; aquella historia siempre me ponía los cabellos de punta, la maestra termino de contar su relato y un niño levanto su mano.

—Maestra—dijo el pequeño niño— ¿Todavía existen los elfos oscuros?

—No Hans, ya no queda ningún elfo oscuro—le contesto la maestra.

—Oh, eso es algo bueno—dijo el niño aliviado—y ¿Qué paso con el Aether?

—Fue destruido—aseguro la maestra.

—Entonces ya no nos tenemos que preocupar de que la oscuridad gobierne.

—Así es Hans.

La verdad yo tenía mis dudas sobre aquella historia, no se podía extinguir así como así una raza entera también habían dicho que el Aether era indestructible y luego dicen que lo destruyeron, para mi había muchos cabos sueltos en esa historia, solo esperaba que realmente esas horribles criaturas ya no existieran.

Al salir de aquel lugar regrese al castillo, al entrar ya no había ningún movimiento de guardias; los tres guerreros, Lady Sif y varios guardias ya se habían ido a Nidavellir.

Al ir caminando por los pasillos del palacio me encontré con un cabizbajo Thor, llegue por detrás de él y palmee su hombro.

— ¿Qué te pasa grandulón? —le pregunte.

Suspiro.

—Extraño mucho a Jane.

—Oh Thor—tome su musculoso brazo y caminamos juntos por el palacio—se por lo que has de estar pasando, nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que es extrañar a la persona que amas, de perdido tu sabes que ella está con vida en algún lugar de Midgard y aun puedes ir con Heimdall para que te diga como esta y que hace.

—Tienes razón Jemma, nadie me entiende mejor que tu, gracias por tu apoyo, por tu comprensión y tu amistad.

—No es nada Thor, sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermano.

—Oye ¿Qué te parece si para despejar un poco la mente entrenamos juntos?

—Me parece buena idea, créeme que serviría mucho, solo déjame me cambio la ropa.

Así fue como pase el resto del día, entrenando con Thor para prepararnos para la batalla en Nidavellir. Mientras entrenábamos recordábamos la gloriosa batalla que habíamos tenido en Midgard, ambos deseábamos que nuestros amigos midgardianos pelearan con nosotros, íbamos a extrañar estar en comunicación con ellos por medio de auriculares, extrañaríamos escuchar cómo nos apoyábamos y las pequeñas y tontas bromas que hacíamos para hacer la batalla más llevadera, nunca creí que iba a extrañar tanto a aquellos locos midgardianos.

Al terminar el entrenamientos Thor y yo nos fuimos a dormir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones; al llegar a la mía abrí mi ropero y saque del fondo mi traje de S.H.I.E.L.D, acaricie el logotipo del águila y leí lo que decía alrededor "Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa", recordé a Phil lo extrañaba mucho, me dolía saber que Loki era quien lo había matado; ese es un tema que nunca había querido cruzar con Loki, nunca le quise preguntar por qué mato a Phil ¿Qué estará pasando ahora con S.H.I.E.L.D? ¿Qué cambios habremos hecho Los Vengadores en esa organización? La verdad me encantaba mi trabajo en S.H.I.E.L.D aun que siempre me molesto que para todo tuvieran secretos. Volví a guardar mi traje, me puse una bata de seda celeste y me dormí temprano para estar descansada para mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Thor y yo salimos al reconstruido puente Bifrost y comenzamos la ardua tarea de restaurar la paz en los nueve mundos.

Desde aquel día ya no tuve tiempo para ver a Loki, solo lograba verlo cuando regresábamos a Asgard después de haber terminado una guerra en algún mundo, lo cual llevaba días o meses; me entristecía mucho dejarlo solo tanto tiempo pero tenía que enmendar aquello que él había causado, la verdad hacia este trabajo de regresar la paz a los nueve mundos porque sentía un poco de culpa por que era el desastre que mi Loki había hecho.

Aquellas guerras duraron alrededor de seis meses, seis meses tratando de recuperar la paz entre los nueve mundos. Estábamos a punto de terminar con aquella gran tarea, solo nos faltaba un mundo más y ese era Vanaheim.

El castigo de Loki había llegado a su fin, estaba a punto de ser sentenciado definitivamente por Odín y el maldito viejo infeliz iba a aprovechar mí salida a Vanaheim para sentenciar a Loki a solas.

Iba de salida con Thor cuando nos encontramos con los guardias que llevaban a Loki con cadenas en el cuello, manos, cintura y pies; había dejado que Loki se aseara, traía sus elegantes ropas asgardianas, su cabello negro estaba bien peinado y ahora era más largo de lo que antes lo traía en Nueva York, la verdad es que Loki se veía exquisitamente sexy en esas cadenas, por Yggdrasil que se veía irresistible; aquel pensamiento me hizo sonrojar.

— ¡Esperen! —grite a los guardias quienes detuvieron su paso, me acerque a ellos y me pare frente a Loki, él estaba con su cabeza en alto, muy erguido, se mostraba altanero y orgulloso, no quería que lo vieran débil—no hagas ninguna tontería—le pedí.

—Yo no hago tonterías—me dijo con una sonrisa burlona—yo solamente hago travesuras.

—Entonces no hagas ninguna travesura.

— ¿Y ahora también me vas a pedir que comience a decir la verdad? —dijo burlón, había entendido su punto, le había pedido algo totalmente imposible para él.

—Solo mantente vivo.

No emitió ninguna palabra, mas sin embargo su voz se escucho en mi mente.

—_Tú también mantente a salvo mi vida_—su voz sonó llena de preocupación y cariño en mi mente, pero su rostro mostraba un profundo desinterés en mi persona.

—Adiós.

Me moví a un lado para que Loki y los guardias continuaran su camino, Thor y yo continuamos el nuestro.

Una vez fuimos en dirección al Bifrost, Heimdall ya nos esperaba como de costumbre, listo para enviarnos a Vanaheim; al entrar al puente arcoíris el guardián lo abrió para nosotros.

—Esta es nuestra última batalla y descansaremos—dijo Thor emocionado.

—Eso espero.

— ¿Estas lista?

—Siempre—le guiñe un ojo.

Viajamos a través del puente arcoíris, caímos en Vanaheim. Thor comenzó lanzando su poderoso martillo Mjolnir y lo llamo de nuevo. El Bifrost se cerró dándonos mejor visibilidad del lugar; sin esperar mas, Thor se incorporo a la batalla saltando y golpeando a Mjolnir en el suelo provocando rayos que hicieran caer a unos cuantos.

— ¡Tengo todo en completo control Thor! —grito la guerrera Sif a Thor.

— ¿Y por eso todo está en llamas? —pregunto burlón el rubio.

Thor y yo reímos, en eso yo también me le uní a la batalla; comencé por congelar el fuego de algunas casas, peleaba también con algunos enemigos y los congelaba, lo mismo de siempre; peleaba hombro con hombre junto con Thor, entre batallas él y yo nos habíamos hecho mucho mas unidos, salvándonos la vida en múltiples ocasiones.

—De nada, fue un placer—escuche la voz de Sif detrás de nosotros, voltee a verla y con su escucho había detenido una flecha que le pudo haber dado a Thor.

Como si nada continuamos con los nuestro, despedazando unos cuantos enemigos por aquí y por allá. Un rugido bestial resonó en el lugar, todos volteamos en dirección donde había provenido aquel rugido, en eso le comenzaron a abrir espacio a un gigante de piedra.

—Todo tuyo—le dijo Sif a Thor.

—Gracias—contesto sarcásticamente el ojiazul.

Los enemigos animaban al gigante de piedra como si fuera su "gran orgullo", Thor camino hasta él y lo encaro.

—Hola—saludo Thor al gigante, yo solo rodee los ojos, tal vez Thor había madurado en cierta manera pero a veces se seguía comportando de manera tonta; la bestia rugió en respuesta—acepto tu rendición—todos se burlaron del comentario del rubio, el sonrió, comenzó a darle vueltas a Mjolnir golpeo a la bestia y pequeños pedazos de roca cayeron en un motón frente a Thor— ¿Quién sigue?

Los enemigos asombrados cayeron de rodillas rindiéndose, habías ganado la batalla.

—La próxima vez hay que iniciar con el más grande—sugirió Frandal.

—Yo secundo—dije levantando la mano.

Los guardias asgardianos comenzaron con su trabajo de esposar a los prisioneros y llevarlos a las prisiones de Asgard, aquello me hizo recordar a Loki ¿Qué será de el ahora? ¿Cuál sería su sentencia?

Antes de irnos Thor hablo con Hogun, le daba permiso para quedarse con su familia en Vanaheim; al terminar de despedirse Thor llamo a Heimdall para que abriera el Bifrost, en minutos el puente fue abierto y nos envió de nuevo al reino eterno de Asgard.

Al llegar Heimdall le informo a Thor que Odín lo esperaba en los campos de entrenamientos, yo fui a tomar un baño para después ir a ver a mi amado Loki.

Al terminar de bañarme, me encamine a los calabozos para ver al Loki, al llegar vi que su calabozo estaba vacío, él ya no estaba ahí; fui con un guardia a preguntarle por Loki.

—Lo mandaron a las prisiones-me contesto el guardia.

—Gracias—di media vuelta para salir.

—Reina Jemma no puede ir a visitarlo-me dijo el guardia y me pare en seco al oír aquellas palabras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién ha dado esa orden?

—El padre de todo lo ha ordenado, ni la reina ni usted pueden visitarlo.

— ¡Ah ese maldito viejo me las pagara! —grite molesta.

Salí muy furiosa de aquel lugar, me disponía a hablar con el maldito viejo, infeliz y acabado, me las va a pagar, cree que dije en broma lo de la guerra, pues no es así; estaba tan furiosa que no me di cuenta cuando choque con Thor.

—Cuidado pequeña—Thor me sostuvo de los hombros para no caer.

— ¡Muévete Thor! —lo aparte molesta.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —me detuvo tomando mi mano.

—Estoy molesta con tu padre porque me ha prohibido visitar a Loki.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser!

— ¡Pues así es, ni tu madre ni yo lo podemos ver y quiero arreglar esto!

—Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

—Gracias.

Thor me acompaño para abogar por mis visitas a Loki, llegamos con Odín quien se encontraba en la sala del trono.

—Padre de todo quiero hablar contigo-dije yo muy molesta.

—Ya sé a lo que vienes Jemma y mi respuesta es no.

Aquello me hizo enardecer más y por mis venas sentí que me quemaban del coraje.

—Padre de todo entiendo que no le permita las visitas a la reina por que se preocupa por su vida pero usted no se tiene que preocupar por la mía.

—Loki necesita ser castigado por sus crímenes ¿crees que después de todo lo que ha hecho le voy a dar el premio y el lujo de que lo puedas visitar? A demás como sé que no estarán armando ustedes dos algo en nuestra contra.

Reí ante el comentario de Odín.

—Por favor, tu sabes que lo que más desea él es un trono ¿yo para que quiero un trono si ya tengo mi propio trono esperándome en Glerheim?

— ¿Entonces por qué insistes en verlo?

—Por pura diversión.

— ¿Diversión?

—Así es, es solo para satisface mis necesidades naturales.

— ¡Explícate! —dijo molesto el padre de todo.

— ¿Realmente quieres que te explique lo bueno que es en la cama Loki? — ¡Por Yggdrasil! ¡Jamás me había escuchado hablar así! ¿Por qué estaba diciendo sandez y media? Me sentía que estaba empezando a sonar como Loki, bueno, en algo tenía que afectarme tanta convivencia con él.

—Jemma…—dijo en un susurro Thor, nunca se espero aquello de mí.

—Mira Odín solo evítame la molestia de buscarme a alguien más para la cama y déjame visitar a Loki—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Padre…—dijo Thor—creo que al menos le podrías regalar eso a mi herma… a Loki después de todo lo que le hemos hecho.

Con aquellas palabras Odín se relajo, dio un suspiro.

—Está bien Jemma—dijo Odín—puedes visitar a Loki.

—Se lo agradezco—hice una reverencia burlesca ¿Por qué hice todo esto? ¡Oh por Yggdrasil!

Salí del salón de trono y detrás de mi salió Thor quien me detuvo del brazo.

—Espera Jemma ¿es cierto todo lo que dijiste delante de mi padre?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que estas con Loki por pura diversión

Suspire.

—No Thor, fue mentira para que de alguna manera pudiera creerme que no planeo nada en contra de ustedes.

— ¡Mentiste! Pero… se vio tan creíble.

— ¿Verdad que si? Creo que la convivencia con Loki me está afectando—ambos reímos ante mi pequeña broma-gracias por tu ayuda Thor, se que fue tu comentario el que realmente me ayudo a visitar a Loki.

—No es nada Jemma, recuerda que somos amigos y estamos para todo. —me soltó delicadamente el brazo.

—Bueno iré a ver a Loki—di media vuelta para marcharme pero Thor tomo mi mano.

—Jemma… padre quiere que celebre la victoria con mis amigos ¿me harías el honor de venir?

—Thor—dije con fastidio—quiero ver a Loki.

—Lo sé, solo será un momento.

—Thor…

—Por favor—me rogó—además te prometo no tardar ya que Heimdall pidió hablar conmigo, es solo para que padre no me moleste ya sabes lo tozudo que es.

—Está bien Thor, iré.

El me regalo una enorme sonrisa.

—Gracias Jemma—me tomo el hombre como gesto de camaradería—me voy a refrescar y a cambiar, paso por ti a tu habitación.

Thor se alejo dándome un beso en la mejilla.


	14. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13: "UN POCO DE PAZ"**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, arreglaba mi blanco cabello en una trenza; al terminar llamaron a mi puerta.

—Adelante—dije terminando de arreglar mi cabello, por el espejo vi a Thor entrar a mi habitación.

— ¿Lista? —pregunto Thor.

—Si—me pare y camine hacia él.

—Te ves muy bella Jemma

Me sonroje.

—Gracias—le regale una sonrisa.

Salimos juntos y fuimos a una taberna que estaba cerca del palacio, ahí nos ibas a reunir con Frandal, Volstagg y Sif.

Todos se veían muy alegres, Volstagg y Frandal estaban rodeados de bellas mujeres asgardianas y se emborrachaban a más no poder; Thor y yo a penas habíamos tomado una copa, no nos sentíamos demasiado cómodos en aquel lugar, a momentos sonreíamos para aparentar pero la verdad era que mi musculoso amigo y yo estábamos muy tristes, nos sentíamos incompletos, no teníamos con nosotros a las personas que amábamos y más nos hacían falta; de pronto Thor se puso de pie, acaricio mi hombro y salió sin decir nada más; al parecer aun no tenía planes de irse ya que no me había dicho nada, tal vez solo salió a tomar un poco de aire, ya el ambiente y el aroma de la taberna hasta cierto punto era asfixiante; observe una vez más a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor, festejaban y estaban muy alegres, pero yo no estaba feliz, extrañaba a Loki, recuerdo cuando a él tampoco le gustaba este tipo de festejos y juntos nos escapábamos a algún lado; sin Loki aquí todo se sentía vacio, no resistí más tiempo sin Loki, me pare y salí en busca de Thor. Al salir busque a Thor con la mirada y lo alcance a ver a lo lejos que hablaba con Sif, me acerque a ellos.

—Thor—le dije al llegar— ¿no podemos ir?

—Claro Jemma, nos vemos Sif—el rubio se despidió de la guerrera.

—Nos vemos Thor—contesto la morena.

Thor me paso su brazo por los hombros para protegerme del aire fresco de la noche, en poco tiempo llegamos a las puertas de palacio.

—Gracias por hacerme compañía Jemma—dijo mi fornido amigo.

—De nada Thor, ya sabes que para eso estamos los amigos.

El acaricio tiernamente mi mejilla.

—Cuídate de ese loco pequeña.

—Thor… es tu hermano.

—Pero ahora no lo conozco.

—Tú mismo dijiste que estaba lastimado.

—Si lo sé pero… ya no sé quién es, ni de lo que es capaz.

—Todos actuamos como bestias cuando estamos heridos… buenas noches Thor.

—Buenas noches Jemma.

Me di media vuelta y entre al palacio, comencé a caminar en dirección a las celdas que estaban solo como un nivel más abajo del palacio.

Al llegar los guardias abrieron las puertas, entre y camine por un pasillo, las celdas dejaban ver a los prisioneros; encontré a Loki quien caminaba por su celda, la cual estaba muy bien acondicionada, tenía unos cuantos muebles, libros, incluso el estaba en unas ropas muy cómodas, aquellas ropas eran las que usaba cuando teníamos el día libre y podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. Los guardias se acercaron y abrieron la celda y me cedieron el paso para entrar, al estar adentro con Loki cerraron la celda y se fueron.

—Oh aquí estas—dijo Loki con su sonrisa burlona—ya no me van a azotar así que ya no tienes que venir, te puedes largar cuando desees.

No le conteste a Loki, me limite a buscar el detonante de aquella actitud, siempre había una razón por la que Loki se comportaba así conmigo, o alguien nos escuchaba o nos estaba viendo; recordé que las celdas eran de un cristal mágico, todos nos podían ver así que mientras todos nos estuvieran viendo Loki que tenía que mantener su "imagen" de chico malo.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo para que no nos vean? —le pregunte.

El rodeo sus ojos molesto, hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible con sus manos y una tenue luz verde salió de sus manos, a los pocos segundo aquella luz desapareció.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —le pregunte.

—Una ilusión—sonrió divertido.

— ¿Realmente funciona? —pregunte ya que no veía cambio alguno alrededor de nosotros.

— ¿Dudas de mi? —camino hacia mí y me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Confío ciegamente en ti—coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo mire directo a los ojos—aun que me dicen que no lo haga.

—No deberías de hacerlo—junto su frente con la mía y rozo nuestras narices.

— ¿Por qué no? —cerré mis ojos.

—Porque soy malo—mordió mi cuello y de mis labios escapo un gemido.

—Me tienes en tus garras ¿lo sabías? —sentía su respiración chocar en mi cuello.

—Mmm… y no escaparas tan fácil—beso mi cuello.

—No pienso hacerlo, soy tu prisionera voluntaria—dije entre suspiros.

— ¿Y por qué no quieres escapar? —susurro en mi oído y lo beso.

—Porque te amo…

Sentí sus labios presionar sobre los míos, amaba la forma en que me besaba, tierna y seductoramente, solo él sabía cómo mezclar eso de la manera perfecta, sus besos comenzaron a descender por mi cuello, sus manos traviesas jugaban en mi espalda, en eso él toco el cierre de mi vestido y lo comenzó a bajar lenta y seductoramente.

—Loki…-dije en un suspiro— ¿estás seguro que no nos ven?

—Créeme, nunca dejaría que nadie más viera a mi reina en todo su glorioso esplendor-mordió seductoramente mi hombro—solo yo puedo verte, tocarte, sentirte y hacerte mía, mía y solo mía.

Me volvió a besar los labios, me recostó en su pequeña cama y me hizo suya, suya y solamente suya; me encantaba cuando me hacía el amor, me hacía sentir que para él solo existía yo, que solo me amaba a mí, que nadie en el mundo lo podia llenar más que yo; era tan único estar en sus brazos, ser cubierta por sus besos; no me importaba lo que dijeran de él, él había sido educado como un príncipe y como eso se comportaba; oh si tan solo lo hubieran dejado gobernar Asgard por las buenas.

Terminamos acostados en su pequeña cama, yo arriba de él recostada en su pecho, escuchaba el potente rugir de los latidos de su corazón, Loki con ternura acariciaba mis cabellos.

—Sabes…—dijo Loki acabando con el silencio.

— ¿Mmh?

—Me encanta tu cabello—beso mi cabeza—desde el primer día que te vi me fascino, no entendía como los demás se pudieron haber burlado de tan hermoso cabello.

—Por el simple hecho de ser diferente.

—Eres única.

—Tú también lo eres.

—Lo sé cariño.

—Petulante—ambos reímos.

De pronto Loki dejo de reír.

— ¿Te arrepientes de algo? —pregunto seriamente Loki.

Recargue mi mentón en su pecho para ver su rostro.

—Para nada… ¿y tú?

Rio de una manera socarrona.

—El ser excesivamente guapo—le di una fuerte palmada en el muslo— ¡Oye!

—Ya enserio Loki.

Volvió a ponerse serio.

—Tal vez, el haberme soltado de Gungnir, si no me hubiera soltado solo me hubieran dado un castigo pequeño y me separarían de ti por un pequeño tiempo y no para siempre, tal vez solo de eso me arrepiento-acaricio mi mejilla-no te merezco Jemma.

—Te amo, el amor no es por meritos, solamente se da.

—También te amo-beso mis labios.

— ¿Quién te dio todas estas cosas? —le pregunte.

—Creí que habías sido tú.

—No, yo ni si quiera sabía que te iban a mandar para acá.

—Pues no creo que hayan sido Thor u Odín.

—Loki…

—Esos malditos hijos de…

— ¡Loki!

— ¡¿Qué?!

Suspire con pesar.

—Nada, me voy a descansar—me levante y comencé a vestirme, estaba a punto de salirme cuando Loki tomo mi brazo, voltee a verlo, estaba sentado en su cama y una manta cubría su hombría; me acerco a él, termine parada frente a él.

—Lo siento—recargo su frente en mi estomago—perdóname—acaricie sus perfectos cabellos negros—no me gusta gritarte pero…—negó moviendo su cabeza aun con su frente pegada en mi estomago—si tan solo supieras lo roto que estoy… tu eres lo único que me mantiene en pie.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, me puse de cuclillas, junte su frente con la mía.

—Loki escúchame bien—me separe un poquito y lo mire fijamente a los ojos—no importa que pase entre nosotros, no importa el dolor, la ira, la tristeza ni la muerte-sus ojos centellaban como dos luceros-te ame, te amo y aun después de la muerte te amare.

Bese sus labios con profundo e intenso amor, me pego mas a él; al terminar de besarnos me separe lentamente de él.

—Debo irme—le dije acariciando su pómulo.

—No te vayas—suplico con su mirada y me beso.

—Volveré pronto, solo descansare un poco.

Me levante.

—Adiós Loki.

—Adiós Jemma.

Loki hizo un movimiento de manos para deshacer la ilusión, les hice una seña a los guardias para que me sacaran de la celda.

Al salir de la celda voltee a ver a Loki, él ya estaba vestido y me miraba con indiferencia pero yo aun así le sonreí.

Salí que aquel lugar, bueno tal parecía que en por un momento todo estaría en paz en Asgard… aun que fuera solo un momento.


	15. Capitulo 14

**CAPITULO 14: "JANE FOSTER"**

Caminaba por el pasillo que llegaba a mi habitación cuando me encontré con un preocupado Thor, él estaba vestido con sus ropas de batalla y ya no andaba con ropas cómodas como hace unos momentos.

— ¿Qué pasa Thor? —le pregunte al verlo tan preocupado.

Dio un hondo suspiro de pesar.

—Heimdall no encuentra a Jane.

— ¡¿Qué?! Eso es prácticamente imposible.

—Lo sé, voy a ir a Midgard a buscarla, Heimdall me dejara en el último lugar en el que la vio.

—Yo quiero ir contigo Thor.

—No Jemma, puede ser peligroso.

—Por favor Thor hablamos de Midgard, yo pase más tiempo que tu allá.

—Lo sé pero hay alguien que te necesita más que yo y no me perdonara si dejara que te pasara algo.

—Está bien Thor, espero encuentras a Jane sana y salva.

—Espero tú puedas encontrar a mi hermano por que de verdad lo extraño.

—Oh Thor.

Nos dimos un abrazo y él se fue; me metí en mi habitación para tomar una larga y relajante ducha, estaba muy cansada, había terminado una guerra, fui a festejar con Thor, fui a ver a Loki y ahora esto que le pasa a Jane, espero que Thor la encuentre pronto y que no le haya pasado nada, odiaría ver a mi amigo grandulón deprimido, sé que es una humana y su vida es muy efímera pero… ella hace feliz al grandulón y con eso basta. Cerré mis ojos para despejar mi mente, no me percate del momento en que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Después de algún tiempo desperté, rápidamente salí de la tina; de mi gran armario tome un vestido verde con detalle en dorado, iría a visitar a Loki y sé que aquel vestido le agradaría mucho al portar sus colores favoritos; me hice una trenza en el cabello, mi estomago comenzó a hacer molestos ruidos quejándose por la falta de alimento. Salí de mi habitación para conseguir algo de comer, tome una manzana de la mesa y salí a caminar por el palacio un momento.

Al estar caminando me encontré a lo lejos con la figura de Thor acompañado con una chica de largos cabellos castaños.

— ¿Thor? —pronuncie su nombre y el aludido volteo y su compañera voltearon al instante— ¡Thor! —grite emocionada al reconocerlo, corrí hasta él y lo abrace.

—Mi pequeña Jemma ¿me extrañaste? —pregunto aquel rubio grandulón devolviéndome el abrazo.

—Demasiado zoquete—me separe de él— ¿Qué paso con Jane?

—Ella está aquí.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte asombrada.

—Jemma—Thor se volteo a ver a la chica castaña, la abrazo por la cintura—te presento a Jane Foster.

— ¡Por Yggdrasil! Hasta que al fin te conozco. —Le digo a ella—Thor no me ha parado de hablar de ti.

— ¿A caso le hablas a todo el mundo de mi? —pregunto la castaña a el rubio.

—Solo a quienes son importantes para mí—contesto el ojiazul.

—Un placer Jane Foster—le dije estrechando mi mano con la de ella—mi nombre es Jemma, reina de Glerheim.

—El placer es todo mío reina—quiso hacer una reverencia.

—Oh por favor no lo hagas—la detuve. —nada de formalismos con mis amigos, ni las novias de mis amigos.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias su majestad.

—Por favor dime Jemma, solo Jemma—le sonreí.

—Está bien, gracias Jemma.

—Por cierto Thor—voltee a ver al rubio— ¿Dónde estaba Jane? ¿Por qué Heimdall no la pudo ver?

— ¿Recuerdas la Convergencia? —me pregunto Thor.

—Así es, la alineación de los nueve mundos ¿Eso que tiene que ver? —le conteste a Thor.

—Esperen, alto ¿Convergencia? —pregunto Jane. — ¿Qué es eso?

—En un momento te explico Jane. —le dijo a la castaña y volteo a verme nuevamente— Bueno Jemma, lo que paso fue que Jane encontró uno de los puntos donde los mundos se unen pero afortunadamente la encontré de regreso en Midgard pero… ese no es nuestro mayor problema.

— ¿Cuál es? —pregunte.

— ¿Recuerdas las historias de los elfos oscuros? —pregunto Thor.

—Claro, pero ni me los menciones que se me pone la piel chinita además ¿eso que tiene que ver con Jane?

—Bueno si mal no recuerdo nos dijeron que habían destruido el Aether.

—Por supuesto, y dijeron que es una arma que transforma la materia en materia oscura.

—Bueno es mentira de alguna manera el Aether está dentro de Jane.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero si ella se ve muy normal.

—Mientras nadie la toque de manera amenazante o la traten de dañar.

—Y… ¿Tu padre ya sabe de esto?

Dio un suspiro.

—Así es.

—Supongo que por tu rostro no está muy contento.

—Supones bien—rio socarronamente.

— ¿Y ahora que van a hacer?

—El nada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿A caso no hay forma de sacarle el Aether?

—Tal parece que no.

— ¡Por Yggdrasil!

—Tratare de buscar alguna solución para salvar a mi amada Jane.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea Thor. —puse mi mano en su hombro.

—Gracias Jemma.

—Bueno pero quiero conocer más a tu bella mortal—Jane se sonrojo— ¿a qué te dedicas Jane?

—Soy científica. —contesto en ella.

— ¡Impresionante! Thor se ha enamorado de una mujer con cerebro.

— ¿Tu a que te dedicas? Bueno aparte de ser reina… bueno digo que haces en Asgard bueno… yo…—decía la pobrecilla con nervios y yo reí.

—Tranquila sé lo que quieres decir, yo llegue a Asgard hace año cuando una guerra desoló mi tierra, crecí aquí es Asgard, este es mi segundo hogar. Y bueno aquí en Asgard además de ser reina soy una guerrera, pero en Midgard fui una agente en S.H.I.E.L.D.

— ¿S.H.I.E.L.D? ¿Trabajaste para ellos? —pregunto Jane.

—Sí, fue así como me uní a "Los Vengadores"

— ¿Tu también estabas con ellos?

—Así es.

—Oh, ahora te recuerdo, eras la que lanzaba hielo.

—Si bueno, se puede decir que tengo el poder del invierno en la palma de mi mano.

— ¡Increíble! ¿Y eso como funciona?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Si ¿usas algún dispositivo para crear el hielo?

—Ammm… no, nací con él.

—No es cierto—dijo impresionada.

—Oye Jemma tranquila, aun Jane esta asimilando todo esto de Asgard. —dijo Thor.

—Lo siento—me disculpe.

—No te preocupes Thor todo esto es fascinante, aun que necesito pellizcarme cada cinco segundo para asegurarme que esto es real. —dijo la científico.

—Te puedo asegurar que es real—Thor le dio un beso a Jane en los labios, yo me voltee un tanto incomoda.

—Bueno… yo me tengo que retirar iré a ver a tu hermano Thor.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? —le pregunto Jane a Thor.

—Se refiere a Loki—contesto el rubio y la castaña abrió sus ojos espantada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿La vas a dejar que vaya sola? ¡La puede matar!

Thor y yo reímos al unisonó.

—Jane—le dije—si no me mato en Nueva York no lo hará ahora.

—Pero… ¿Por qué quieres ir a ver a Loki? —decía todavía exaltada.

—Jane—dijo Thor tomándola de los hombros para calmarla. —Jemma ha sido la novia de Loki por años.

— ¡Imposible! —dijo la castaña.

—Así es Jane—le dije—ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos.

—Pero ¿Cómo? ¡Tú eres una heroína, tú junto con los vengadores salvaste Nueva York de Loki! ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tu sea novia de él?

—Es una larga historia que te contare después Jane Foster, pero no lo juzgues solo por lo poco que conoces de él, bueno me retiro los dejo tortolitos, hasta pronto.

Me aleje de ellos y entre al palacio, comencé a caminar en dirección a las prisiones y en mi camino me encontré con la reina Frigga.

—Mi reina—hice una reverencia.

—Reina Jemma—la reina me hico una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —le pregunte.

Ella dio un suspiro de tristeza.

—Vengo de hablar con Loki—me dijo en un susurro.

—Creí que usted tenía prohibido ir a visitarlo.

—Y lo tengo, pero sabes lo bien que se me da la magia y tengo mis trucos bajo la manga— aquella mujer a pesar de no ser la madre de Loki como me recordaba en ocasiones a él—y si le llegases a preguntar a los guardias yo nunca he estado ahí.

—Y… ¿Qué le dijo Loki?

Guardo silencio por un momento, la tristeza se asomo por sus bellos ojos azules y trato de contener las lagrimas.

—Dijo que…yo no era su madre.

—Oh mi reina—la abrace y ella me correspondió el abrazo.

—Sé que es verdad, no soy su madre biológica, pero lo crie como a un hijo, lo amo como a un hijo, le di parte de mis poderes, lo amo y me lastima lo que él hace—la reina comenzó a sollozar.

—Usted sabe que él también la ama.

—Oh Jemma ¿Cómo puedes sobrellevar esto tan bien?

—Si le soy sincera mi reina-nos soltamos del abrazo y ella me miro a los ojos—la verdad es que Loki es otro cuando está conmigo, el finge delante de los demás porque ambas sabemos lo orgulloso que puede ser, pero cuando ambos estamos solos podemos ser nosotros mismos, en especial él.

Frigga se limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su muñeca.

—Jemma cariño—ella tomo mis manos—no sabes la esperanza que me acabas de da de que mi pequeño Loki sigue ahí adentro, gracias por no darte por vencida con él.

—No tiene nada que agradecer mi reina, usted sabe que lo amo con toda mi vida.

—Jemma, eres una bendición, has venido a eres como una hija para mí.

—Y usted ha sido como una madre.

—Por algo me dicen la madre de todo cariño.

Ella beso mi frente.

Debemos aprender a apreciar cada momento que pasamos con las personas que amamos ya que no sabemos cuando ya no los tendremos con nosotros; esa es una lección que la muerte de Phil me dejo.

—Mi reina me retiro, voy a ver a Loki.

—Anda cariño y hazlo feliz.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y continúe con mi camino a las prisiones.


	16. Capitulo 15

**CAPITULO 15: "LA MUERTE DE UNA MADRE"**

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio, me encontraba a tan solo escasos seis metros de las prisiones cuando las alarmas de esta sonaron anunciando la huida o una revuelta, pero algo peligroso estaba pasando en las prisiones; me puse alerta, a mi mente vino Loki ¿y si él hubiera tratado de hacer una locura intentando escapar? ¿Y si su vida peligraba? A mi lado paso un grupo de guardias corriendo en dirección a las prisiones.

—Jemma—escuche que dijeron mi nombre, voltee para ver quien había pronuncia mi nombre y era Frandal—toma—me lanzo una espada y yo ya atrape en el aire—únete a la diversión.

No le podía ver lo divertido a aquello en estos momentos, mi corazón estaba muy preocupado por Loki. Rápidamente me uní a ellos y corrí detrás; al entrar en las prisiones todo era un gran desorden, reos peleando con los guardias por todas partes, reos y guardias muertos o noqueados por el piso. Me abrí paso con la espada lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba llegar a la celda de Loki y comprobar que él estaba bien, comprobar que él no había causado esto. Al llegar a la celda de Loki esta se encontraba intacta, dentro de ella se encontraba un muy tranquilo Loki que leía plácidamente como si estuviera en un día de campo mientras afuera había un desorden descomunal; rodee mis ojos ante la indiferencia y fría apariencia que mostraba Loki, me sentí un poco más tranquila al saber que él no era responsable de este embrollo y que su vida no estaba en peligro; decidí continuar con mi trabajo, tratar de poner algo de orden en ese lugar. En eso mi amigo Thor llego a la escena con su traje de batalla y Mjolnir en mano.

—Regresen a sus celdas y olvidaremos lo que paso les doy mi palabra—les prometió Thor, un reo golpeo a Thor y este lo tomo con furia—bien entonces ya no les doy mi palabra—dicho aquello lo golpeo con su martillo y el reo salió volando.

—Qué bueno que llegas—le dije a Thor—te ibas a perder la diversión.

—Jamás me lo perdería—contesto el rubio.

Continuamos luchando contra los reos, tratábamos de recuperar el orden en aquel lugar, aquello era tedioso y yo que me había puesto a pensar que tendíamos algo de paz, pero bueno esto es Asgard y un poco de caos en el mundo no está mal, el caos a veces suele resultar divertido; aquello lo había aprendido de Loki. Estábamos a punto de terminar con aquello, pero por alguna extraña razón sentí que esto no era el fin de la pelea, si no tan solo el inicio, un calentamiento, una… distracción.

Habíamos terminado con los reos cuando de la nada se escucho un estruendo en la parte de arriba, en el palacio y si no me equivocaba, el salón del trono estaba arriba de las prisiones; tan fuerte había sido el estruendo que el lugar tembló y del techo cayeron rocas; tan solo unos segundo de haber terminado con la prisión cuando fuimos llamados por que iba a atacar el salón del trono.

Antes de salir de la prisión voltee a ver a Loki, el estaba parado y ahora ponía atención al ajetreo de los guardias quienes gritaban que debían proteger el salón del trono y al rey; él me volteo a ver y en sus labios pude ver que pronuncio la palabra "cuídate", yo solo me limite a asentir y salí de las prisiones para dirigir al salón del trono. Iba de camino al salón del trono cuando me encontré con Odín y sus guardias.

—Padre de todo—le dije— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Elfos oscuros entraron al palacio.

El se siguió su camino y yo me quede estatica en mi lugar; tarde en asimilar las palabras que el rey acababa de pronunciar ¿Elfos oscuros? Aquello era… ¡Imposible! ¿Qué acaso no había asegurado que eran una raza extinta? ¿Qué querían aquí en Asgard? A mi mente vino lo que horas atrás me había dicho Thor "el Aether está dentro de Jane" de alguna manera Malekith seguía vivo y quería el Aether.

Corrí para tratar de alcanzar a Odín, quien se dirigía a sus aposentos; entre detrás de Odín y él se paro tan rápido en seco que por poco y me estrello contra su espalda. Cuando Odín me dejo ver pude ver a Thor en el balcón con Mjolnir llegando a su lado; pero la imagen de la reina Frigga en el suelo fue lo que me helo la sangre. ¿Qué rayas había pasado aquí? Jane salió asustada y confundida detrás de un muro; Odín tenía a su reina en brazos y la abrazaba.

—Mi reina—dijo con dolor el padre de todo—no me dejes.

Mis lagrimas no se hicieron esperar más; aquel al que alguna vez sentí como padre en Midgard ahora estaba muerto, y ahora la mujer a la cual sentía como mi madre también había muerto, me sentía huérfana aun que mis verdaderos padres estuvieran con vida. Sentí que el universo entero se me venía encima, la madre de todo había… muerto, las lágrimas caían a raudales por mis mejillas, aquel dolor que tenía apagado en mi pecho volvía a salir con fiereza ¿Cómo se tomaría Loki esta noticia? El realmente amaba a esta mujer como su madre, aun que él dijera que no era su madre y la despreciaba, en su interior la amaba demasiado.

Un grupo de guardias llego a los aposentos de rey y con delicadeza y solemnidad se llevaron el cuerpo sin vida de la reina para preparar su cuerpo.

En el palacio se comencé a hacer un ajetreo muy triste y lúgubre, para preparar todo para despedir el cuerpo de la reina; yo me prepare con mis ropas de guerrera como era de costumbre para aquella ceremonia.

El ritual que se tenía por costumbre en Asgard fue llevado a cabo. Se podía sentir el dolor en el aire, el reino de Asgard está en un constante gemido de dolor, no solo se había perdido a la madre de todo, muchos otros perdieron hermanos, hijos y padres de familia.

Terminado el ritual me dirigí a las prisiones, necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba Loki.

Al llegar a las prisiones pude ver que no había ningún guardia que hiciera custodia, pero no era necesario ya que el único criminal ahí era Loki. Llegue a su prisión y ahí estaba él como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Mi querida Jemma—dijo el pelinegro en tono burlón— ¿A qué has venido? ¿A darme tú lastima? ¿Creíste que estaría llorando por esa mujer que fingió ser mi madre, que fingió amarme?

—Sabes que nunca te tendría lastima Loki.

—Oh si ¿Cómo le dices tú? "Comprensión" por favor—me fije con detenimiento y me percate de que aquello era una visión de Loki.

—Loki es suficiente, sé que es una ilusión.

La ilusión de Loki me miro con profundo fastidio y la ilusión desapareció; casi me iba de espaldas al ver a Loki; el lugar estaba despedazado, muebles rotos, libros por todas partes, manchas de… ¿sangre? Loki estaba devastado, su cabello despeinado, estaba descalzo y en sus ojos pude ver el profundo dolor que su alama cargaba.

—Loki…—susurre, abrí la celda, entre y la cerré detrás de mí.

Corrí al lado de Loki, me puse de rodillas frente a él y lo abrace con mucho amor, el me correspondió el abrazo y lo sentí temblar, lagrimas comenzaron a mojar mis ropas, lloraba desconsoladamente sobre mi hombro, acariciaba tiernamente su espalda para darle consuelo y tranquilizarlo.

—Fue mi culpa—dijo Loki entre lágrimas.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunte confundida por la declaración de Loki, se separo y me miro a los ojos, esos ojos esmeralda llenos de dolor y llorosos.

—Yo le indique al monstruo por donde debía de ir.

—Loki no fue tu culpa—acaricie su mejilla—la iba a encontrar de cualquier manera.

—Pero lo ayude.

—No te culpes Loki—tome su rostro entre mis manos.

— ¡Que no puedes entender que yo lo ayude! —Me grito y me empujo lejos de él, se paro molesto— ¡Maldita sea! —comenzó a golpear la pared.

—Loki…—dije aun tirada en el suelo, él me ignoro— ¡Loki! —me levante y toque su hombro pero me ignoro— ¡LOKI BASTA! —le grite con furia.

El detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y recargo su frente en la pared.

—Soy un maldito monstruo. —volvió a llorar, acaricie su espalda y el volteo a verme, nos miramos a los ojos, el paso su mano por mi nuca, me acerco con desesperación a él y me beso con fuerza, con furia y con pasión desenfrenada, al terminar aquel beso tan agitado nos separamos para respirar—Ámame…—susurro sobre mis labios—necesito sentirme amado—recargo su frente con la mía.

—Te amo—le dije.

Enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos dimos un beso desenfrenado, nuestros labios danzaban y nuestras lenguas se unían para acompañarlos en aquella danza tan mística y erótica. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura donde pasearon por unos momentos traviesas, el aire se comenzaba a ser más denso y era cada vez más difícil respirar; sus manos pasaron a mis glúteos alzándome para yo enredar las piernas alrededor de su cintura, Loki dio media vuelta y me pego contra la pared que hace momentos golpeaba, podía sentir la pasión brotando a raudales por los poros de nuestra piel, su entrepierna rosaba con insistencia mi feminidad, aquello era sumamente excitante; Loki bajo sus besos por mi cuello, donde no solo repartió mullidos besos si no unas cuantas mordidas también, los suspiros y gemidos no se hicieron esperar más; él quería arrancarme la ropa con desesperación y yo quería hacer lo mismo, aquellas ropas eran sumamente estorbosas, nos deseábamos nos queríamos tocar como nunca. Loki comenzó a subir mi vestido por los muslos, entre cada caricia que daba mi piel sentía un ardor y una excitación indescriptible, sin darme cuenta el vestido ya había desaparecido de la escena. Los besos comenzaron a descender, besaba el nacimiento de mis pechos y comenzaba a descender, llego a mis pezones que ya estaba tan erectos, los besaba y los mordía, de mi boca escapaban jadeos y gemidos incontrolables, nunca me había hecho sentir así. Como pude busque la orilla de la camisa verde de Loki y desesperada por sentir su piel contra la mía la encontré y la se la quite rápidamente. Comencé a besar su hombro y morder su cuello, sabía sobre la excesiva sensibilidad de Loki en aquella zona y sabía cómo lo excitaba el que mordiera y besara su cuello; pase mi lengua desde su mandíbula hasta donde termina el cuello, bese el mismo lugar mientras Loki comenzaba a dejar escapar roncos gemidos de sus labios. Ambos volvimos a prestar atención a nuestros labios, Loki con sus manos acariciaba mis pechos y pellizcaba mis pezones. Sentía el rose de la tela de su pantalón contra mi ya húmeda feminidad y era molesto sentir solamente su tela, ansiaba ya sentir su miembro dentro de mí. Baje una de mis manos y metí una mano dentro de su pantalón, baje lentamente la mano y encontré su erecto miembro y la al instante en que lo toque un gruñido salió de los labios de Loki.

—No resisto mas—gruño Loki.

Me deposito con furia y salvajismo en su pequeña cama, se bajo los pantalones y su erección salió, nunca había visto a Loki tan excitado. Se lanzo sobre mi cual león hambriento de comerse a su presa. Comenzó a repartir besos y mordidas por todo mi cuerpo, llego a mi ombligo y creí que regresaría a besar mis labios ya que siempre hacia eso pero esta vez no. El continúo descendiendo y besándome hasta mi bajo vientre, llego hasta mi feminidad y la olio. ¡Oh por Yggdrasil! Esa era una nueva sensación, la nariz de Loki recorriendo mi feminidad.

—Me encanta como hueles…me pregunto si… ¿sabrá tan bien como huele? —pregunto Loki y sus labios comenzaron a acariciar mis labios inferiores.

— ¿Loki? —Dije en medio de un suspiro— ¿Qué haces?

—Algo nuevo que te va a encantar.

Dicho aquello su lengua se interno dentro de mi feminidad y yo no pude detener un jadeo.

—Oh Loki—dije estrujando la sabana entre mis manos.

—Disfrútalo cariño.

Dicho aquello él siguió lamiendo cada parte de mi feminidad hasta el rincón más escondido de ella, yo no dejaba de gritar, gemir y jadear. Coloque una de mis manos en la cabeza de Loki y la acariciaba y enredaba mis dedos en sus negros cabellos y acercaba mas su boca a mi feminidad. Nunca habíamos hecho aquello pero era excitante. Un orgasmo me envolvió y Loki se levanto y beso mis labios haciéndome probar mi feminidad.

Aquella acción de parte de Loki despertó mi lado más salvaje, bruscamente lo tumbe boca arriba y también comencé a besar y morder su cuerpo, quería devolverle el gran placer que él me había dado. Tome su erecto miembro.

— ¿Estás segura Jemma? —pregunto Loki jadeando.

—Muy segura—dije con mi voz más sensual.

Sin decir nada mas metí el erecto miembro de Loki a mi boca, yo ere inexperta en aquel tipo de placer así que él me iba guiando. Hubo un momento en que él dejo de guiarme y comencé a hacer lo que más me parecía con él y él dejo de darme órdenes para ocupar sus labios solo en jadear, gemir y gruñir.

—Jemma—gruño Loki—basta me voy a venir— Lo ignore—Jemma he dicho basta, no me quiero venir en tu boca—seguía dándole placer con mi boca a su miembro— ¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Jemma! ¡Para! ¡No quiero desperdiciar mi semen en tus labios! —succione y después sentí que jalaron de mis cabellos apartándome del miembro de Loki. Él me miro a los ojos llenos de lujuria y pasión—dije basta.

Comenzó a besar mis labios y me puso boca abajo. Me volvió a acariciar mi cuerpo y su mano llego a mi feminidad, comenzó a rosarla después metió dos dedos para comprobar mi humedad. Entonces de una estocada me penetro haciéndome suya.

Aquello tomo un nivel intenso, pasional y salvaje, nunca me había hecho el amor así, creo que a eso es a lo que verdaderamente llaman sexo salvaje; esa noche ninguno fue cariñoso, la pasión encendió nuestros cuerpos y la lujuria nos cegó, caímos en nuestras más bajas pasiones. Nuestras pieles ardían, el sudor corría a raudales por nuestro cuerpo; me hacia suya de todas las maneras existentes, era salvaje, rudo, sensual y pasional. Aquella noche tuve la sesión de sexo más larga y cansada de toda mi vida. Terminamos tan agotados que nos dormimos abrazados sin decir ni una palabra más.


	17. Capitulo 16

**CAPITULO 16: "UN MUNDO OSCURO"**

Me levante sin despertar a Loki, aun que fue muy difícil ya que me dolía todo el cuerpo; cuando me pude salir de la cama lo voltee a ver, se veía tan tranquilo dormido; recogí mis ropas que estaban por todo el piso de la celda, me vestí rápidamente, abrí la celda y salí.

Salí de las prisiones; me iba de camino a mi habitación cuando me encontré con Thor.

— ¿Qué pasa Thor? —le pregunte.

—Necesitamos hablar—dijo muy serio.

—Por supuesto.

Su habitación estaba frente a nosotros, entramos para hablar; mientras el cerraba la puerta yo veía la habitación de Thor, tenía mucho tiempo sin entrar ahí, desde que éramos niños y jugábamos ahí, ahora su habitación era diferente. Voltee a ver a Thor y estaba muy serio, jamás en todo este tiempo lo había visto tan serio.

— ¿Qué sucede Thor? —le pregunte.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Ya sabes que cuentas con ella.

Thor comenzó a contarme sobre un plan que había hecho con Sif, Heimdall, Volstagg y Frandal; escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, era un plan arriesgado, el éxito era el exilio y el fracaso sería la muerte para todos; mi posición era ir a buscar a Jane por que el padre de todo la había mandado encerrar, iba a ir a buscarla junto con Sif, también quería que fuera con ellos-Thor, Jane y Loki-para tratar de "controlar" a Loki o por lo menos mantenerlo sereno; termino de contarme todo el plan o eso creía yo.

— ¿Y qué haremos cuando lleguemos a Svartalfheim? —le pregunte al rubio.

—Allá haremos otro plan, aun estoy pensando en el.

—Bien.

—Bueno, en marcha Sif te espera en tu habitación para ir por Jane.

Salí de la habitación del ojiazul, Thor fue a las prisiones para liberar a Loki, yo me dirigí a mis aposentos para encontrarme con Sif; abrí la puerta de mi habitación y ahí encontré a la guerrera.

—Vámonos—le dije.

Salimos de mi habitación para ir a buscar a Jane.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunto la morena.

—Estaba ocupada.

—Estabas con Loki.

—Así es Sif, estaba con Loki.

— ¿Sabes algo Jemma?

— ¿Qué cosa Sif?

—Nunca entendí como terminaste involucrada con alguien como él, nunca entenderé como sigues estando con él aun después de todo lo que nos ha hecho, de los que le ha hecho a todos y sobre todo a ti.

—Sabes Sif de eso se trata el amor, perdonar y poner las necesidades de otros antes que las tuyas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—De verdad lo amo Sif y él me necesita, además no importa que cosas horribles haga Loki, se quién es él verdaderamente y siempre lo voy a amar.

Sif ya no me volvió a molestar con aquello; llegamos al pasillo donde se suponía que debían tener a Jane, pudimos ver que le llevaban de comer a Jane, iba a aprovechar el momento de la distracción. Llegamos y Sif se llevo toda la diversión ya que ella golpeo a los tres guardias.

—Listo, hay que irnos—le ordeno Sif a Jane.

Jane se levanto rápidamente.

—Sif podrías ser más amable con ella, ven Jane—la tome del brazo amablemente—te llevaremos con tu amado Thor.

Sif rodeo los ojos molesta. Salimos de aquel lugar a paso rápido para no ser descubiertas por los demás guardias; a lo lejos alcance a divisar las figuras de Thor y Loki, Loki se había arreglado, traía sus ropas normales y estaba bien peinado, se veía muy guapo, sonreí y él me devolvió una sonrisa seductora, vi sus manos y vi que traía unas esposas ¿Qué? Thor debía estar bromeando.

— ¡¿En serio Thor?! —Le grite aun a lo lejos— ¡¿Eran muy necesarias las esposas?!

—Jemma baja la voz—pidió el dios del trueno—además quise ser precavido.

Rodee mis ojos molesta, nos acercamos mas y vi que Loki veía con suma atención a Jane, le inspeccionaba cada rasgo; la miraba de una manera que me hizo sentir celos, tenía años de no sentir celos.

—Tú eres…—dijo a medias Jane cuando ya estábamos frente a Thor y Loki.

—Soy Loki—comenzaba a decir de una manera seductora—tal vez…—Jane le dio una enorme cachetada a Loki, aquello me hizo enfurecer ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer aquello esa maldita mortal?

—Eso fue por Nueva York.

Loki como si nada le sonrió burlonamente y volteo a ver a Thor.

—Que linda es.

—No será tan linda cuando le congele la cara—me iba a lanzar sobre ella pero Thor me detuvo.

— ¡Oye! Tranquila en estos momentos te harás más daño tú, recuerda que tiene el Aether.

Tuve que tragarme los celos y el coraje de la cachetada que le había dado a Loki, Jane seguía mirando a Loki con un profundo odio en su ser, en cambio Loki la estudiaba con la mirada, el no despegaba su mirada de ella, la veía fijamente a los ojos. Escuchamos los pasos de los guardias y los vimos acercarse, Thor se puso frente a nosotros para protegernos.

—Yo los voy a detener—dijo Sif—cuídala.

—Gracias Sif.

Loki seguía viendo a Jane de una manera de la cual me daban ganas de darle una cachetada más grande que la que le dio Jane; Thor tomo la mano de Jane y se la llevo para seguir nuestro camino, mire a Loki y él me miro con cara de "¿Estas celosa?" yo solo rodee los ojos con fastidia, a penas íbamos a comenzar a caminar cuando la espada de Sif se interpuso en nuestro camino apuntando a Loki con ella directamente al cuello.

—Te matare si lo traicionas-le dijo de manera ruda la guerrera.

Loki rio burlonamente.

—Te extrañe tanto Sif.

—Suficiente—empuje el brazo de la guerrera y la mire molesta.

Seguimos con nuestro camino; la siguiente parada era el salón del trono, al llegar ahí nos encontramos con Volstagg que vigilaba la nave de los elfos oscuros, en la cual escaparíamos del palacio.

—Les daré todo el tiempo que pueda—dijo Volstagg.

—Gracias amigo—Thor y Volstagg estrecharon sus manos.

Thor y Jane subieron a la nave, Loki y yo los íbamos a alcanzar pero Volstagg detuvo a Loki con su mano en el pecho de este.

—Si piensas si quiera que puedes traicionarlo…

— ¿Vas a matarme? —lo interrumpió Loki—porque habrá una fila larga.

—Que tendrá que pasar primero por encima de mi—dije empujando el brazo de Volstagg.

Subimos a la nave y Thor comenzó a presionar los botones de esta.

— ¿Qué no dijiste que sabías usarla? —le pregunto Loki a Thor.

—Dije que no reo que sea difícil—le contesto el rubio.

—Tal vez tenga un manual por ahí escondido—sugerí dicha posibilidad.

Thor continuaba con su tarea de apretar los botones al azar.

—Pues no se qué intentes pero sugiero que te apresures—le dijo el moreno.

—Cierra la boca Loki—dijo molesto Thor.

—Thor, los guardias ya están afuera—le advertí.

El seguía presionando los botones sin descanso, pero esta vez los presionaba un poco más fuerte, presiono todos los botes y la tonta nave no se encendía.

—Tal vez te falto un paso—sugirió Loki.

—Claro que no—Thor ya estaba exasperado—ya presione todo los botones—presionaba los botones con mas brusquedad que antes.

—No tan duro, con delicadeza.

— ¡Ya los presione con delicadeza y esto no funciona! —golpeo los botones y la nave encendió, Thor sonrió victorioso.

Thor tomo los controles de la nave, Loki se encontraba parado a un lado de él y yo estaba parada detrás de Loki tocando su hombro. La nave se elevo y Thor comenzó a darle la media vuelta para salir del palacio; al tratar de darle la vuelta derribo más columnas del salón del trono.

—Te falto una columna—molesto Loki a Thor cuando termino de darle la vuelta.

— ¡Cállate! —contesto molesto el ojiazul.

Reí ante aquella situación, por un momento se sintió como si volvieran a ser hermanos.

Salimos del palacio con aquella nave de los elfos, surcamos los cielos de Asgard tratando de escapar con aquella nave.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que me encargue? Sabes que soy mejor piloto—le dijo Loki a Thor.

Thor rio.

— ¿Eso crees? De nosotros dos ¿Quién es el único aquí que vuela?

—Oh por favor Thor solo lo haces con Mjolnir en mano—le dije.

En eso se comenzaron a escuchar disparos que iba dirigidos a nosotros, Thor esquivaba los disparos; después escuchamos un golpe de tras de nosotros, volteamos y vimos a Jane tirada en el piso.

—Ay no, se murió—dijo Loki con despreocupación y naturalidad.

—Jane—la llamo Thor preocupado.

—Estoy bien—dijo la aludida con voz adormilada.

Nos continuaron disparando, Thor golpeo algo con la nave, a penas Loki abrió su boca para decir algo.

—No digas nada—lo detuvo Thor.

Un grupo de naves voladoras asgardianas nos perseguían.

—Ahora nos persigue—le informo Loki a Thor.

Volvieron a dispararnos, nos tambaleamos un poco en la nave pero no nos caímos, Loki se fue del lado izquierdo de Thor.

—Ahora nos disparan—dijo Loki molesto.

—Si gracias por los comentarios Loki no creas que me distraen.

Thor golpeo una de las estatuas de los antiguos reyes de Asgard.

—Bien hecho, ahora decapitaste a tu abuelo.

—Creo que es el crimen más pequeño que ha cometido hasta ahora. —bromee un poco.

Thor trabajaba muy duro tratando de volar aquella complicada nave y esquivaba los disparos.

— ¡Esto es maravilloso! —Dijo Loki molesto— ¡Es una estupenda idea! Robemos, la nave más grande y obvia del universo y huyamos en ella volando por la ciudad destruyendo todo a nuestro paso para que todos nos vean ¡Brillante Thor! ¡EN SERIO BRILLANTE!

De la nada Thor empujo a Loki fuera de la nave y este grito asustado; con fastidio rodee mis ojos.

— ¿No le dijiste verdad? —le pregunte a Thor.

—No—dijo sonriendo.

Negué riendo, debo admitir que fue algo divertido; brinque de la nave y caí en un bote que era navegado por Frandal, a los segundos Thor cayó con Jane en brazos y la dejo acostada en el bote.

—Todo este tiempo en el calabozo no te ha hecho menos agraciado Loki—le dijo Frandal.

Ayude a Loki a ponerse de pie.

—Me mentiste—le dijo Loki a Thor—me impresionas—admitió el moreno.

—Fue todo un placer, haz lo que prometiste guíanos a tu salida secreta. —le pidió Thor.

Frandal le dejo el control de la nave a Loki; el moreno lo tomo y sonrió con malicia, yo me senté cerca de él, podía ver el rostro de Loki quien tenía su sonrisa cuando estaba a punto de hacer una travesura. En ese otro bote nos comenzó a disparar, Loki comenzó a esquivar los disparos a la perfección, el ojiverde saco el bote del agua y comenzó a volar sobre esta.

—Frandal—lo llamo Thor.

—Si—contesto el aludido, ese tomo una soga del bote—por Asgard—dijo sin ánimos, se tiro del bote y cayó en el otro noqueando a los guardias que iban en este para que nos dejaran en paz.

Loki dirigió el bote a las montañas donde se encontraba la salida, el pasaje a Svartalfheim; recuerdo que aquel pasaje nunca lo usamos, a pesar de que ese pasaje nunca lo usamos la forma de salir era casi igual en todos los pasadizos.

—Loki—gruño Thor.

—Si fuera sencillo… todo el mundo lo haría—explico el mago.

— ¡¿Estas demente?!

—Es posible.

Thor tomo a Jane y yo me abrace de la cintura de Loki; pasamos por en medio de las montañas, lo cierto era que aquel viaje era más turbulento que cualquier otra forma de salir de Asgard. Efectivamente el viaje fue tan turbulento como lo recordaba pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos surcando la tierra de Svartalfheim.

— ¡TA-DA! —dijo Loki cuando llegamos.

Solté la cintura del de cabellos azabaches y el tranquilamente comenzó a navegar por Svartalfheim.

—Teníamos años sin hacer esto—le dije a Loki mientras reía—creo que vomitare.

—Por favor no lo hagas, aun recuerdo nuestro primer viaje y como vomitaste. —golpee su hombro ligeramente.

Se sentó conmigo, volteo a ver a Thor y a Jane y yo también los vi, el futuro heredero al trono cubría a la mortal con una manta, el moreno dio un suspiro.

—Lo que haría con el poder que fluye en esas venas-y el otro Loki que esta sediento de poder salió a escena.

—Y ese poder te consumiría—le contesto el rubio.

—Pues ella lo está resistiendo… por ahora.

—Es fuerte en formas que no entenderías.

—Así son los humanos—opine yo—nunca sabremos de donde obtienen tanta fuerza interna.

—Dile adiós hermano—lo quiso molestar Loki.

—No será este día—replico Thor.

—Hoy o mañana o en cien años no son nada—se levantó—no son nada, tu nunca vas a estar listo, la única mujer cuyo amor has atesorado te será arrebata.

—Al menos sabré que no fui yo quien la mato, que nunca fui yo quien le causo sus peores tristezas, que le mintió como a una más del montón, ni quien destruyo su corazón en pedazos como tú los hecho todo ese tiempo con Jemma.

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunto molesto Loki.

—Thor…—le dije en un susurro.

—Yo al menos estoy luchando por mantener viva a Jane, por aprovechar cada minuto con ella mostrándole mi amor en cada respiro que ella da ¿tu cuando has hecho algo de eso por Jemma?

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe hermano.

—Si es algo que me incumbe Loki porque ella es mi amiga ¿acaso crees que no sé como la trataste en Nueva York? ¿Crees que no veo como la desprecias cuando ella se empeña en visitarte y en ser linda contigo?

—Al menos yo tendré toda la eternidad para enmendar lo que he hecho pero ¿y tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás con ella antes de que muera? Te consumirás el día que su corazón deje de latir.

— ¿Y con eso estarás satisfecho?

—La satisfacción no está en mi naturaleza.

—Rendirnos no está en la mía.

—El hijo de Odín—dijo el moreno en tono burlón.

—No—se paro Thor molesto—no solo de Odín ¿crees que solo a ti te amó nuestra madre? Te dio sus trucos pero yo tenía su confianza.

— ¿Confianza? ¿Fue lo que su cara reflejo? ¡¿Confianza?! ¡Cuando murió ante ti!

— ¡¿Y tu como la ayudaste en tu celda?!

— ¡¿Quién me puso ahí?! ¡¿QUIÉN ME PUSO AHÍ?!

— ¡Lo sabes muy bien! —tomo a Loki y lo puso contra el bote— ¡Sabes muy bien quien lo hizo! —Thor levanto su puño para golpearlo.

Rápidamente me levante y toque el tenso hombro de Thor.

—Thor…—dije en un susurro—por favor… no lo hagas.

Thor se tranquilizo y bajo el brazo.

—Ella no desearía esta pelea—dijo el rubio refiriéndose a su madre y soltó al mago.

—Aun que tampoco le asombraría—ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa con un dejo de tristeza en ella.

—Como quisiera confiar en ti.

Thor se dio media vuelta y se fui a cuidar a Jane, ayude a Loki a incorporarse.

—Confía en mi ira—dijo seriamente Loki.

Todos nos volvimos a sentar después de pasada la "discusión" entre Loki y Thor, veía que Loki estaba algo pensativo como la mirada perdida en el horizonte de Svartalfheim, toque su rodilla con mi mano, él volteo a verme y su voz resonó en mi mente.

— _¿Qué sucede?_

_"__¿Estás bien?"_ le pregunte mentalmente esperando que él leyera mis pensamientos y así lo hizo.

—_Pensaba en lo que me dijo Thor, sobre todo el daño que te he hecho ¿crees que algún día pueda enmendar todo el daño que te he causado?_

_"__Ya te he perdonado"_ lo pensé.

—_Pero un te sigo lastimando._

_"__Te amo… eso es lo único que debe importante y yo solo quiero que me ames"._

—_Te amo Jemma._

Acaricie su rostro con ternura.

De pronto Jane se levanto y volteo a ver hacia el horizonte donde a lo lejos veíamos una enorme nave de los elfos oscuros.

—Malekith—dijo Jane.

Loki detuvo el bote, bajamos y caminamos hasta la orilla de una montaña, Loki y yo caminábamos al frente y Jane y Thor caminaban detrás de nosotros. Nos pusimos de cuclillas Thor con Jane a un lado, Loki enseguida de Jane y yo enseguida de Loki, veíamos que Malekith y un grupo de elfos habían bajado.

— ¿Estas lista? —le pregunto Thor a Jane, ella solo asintió.

—Yo si—contesto Loki.

Thor y Loki se levantaron y Jane y yo nos levantamos y nos paramos detrás de ellos.

—Tu demente plan hará que nos aniquilen—le dijo Loki a Thor.

—Sí, es posible.

Loki le tendió las manos a Thor para que le quitara las esposas pero el rubio lo miro inseguro.

— ¿Aun no confías en mi hermano? —pregunto el moreno.

— ¿Lo harías tu? —Thor le quito las esposas y el mago se sobo las manos.

Ambos voltearon a ver a los elfos oscuros.

—No, no lo haría.

Loki saco su daga y se la enterró a su hermano, este se doblo de dolor y el moreno lo empujo por el barranco.

— ¡Thor! —grito Jane.

— ¡Loki! —grite.

Loki salió en busca de él para terminar su cometido.

— ¡No! —grito la castaña, iba a salir en busca de Thor.

— ¡Espera aquí! —le dije.

— ¡No, tu eres novia de Loki y lo defenderás a él!

Ella salió corriendo detrás de ellos y yo salí corriendo detrás de ella. Vi a Loki patear a Thor, Thor llamó a Mjolnir pero Loki le corto la mano, aquella escena me revolvió el estomago y me horrorizo; le había creído a Loki, lo había defendido y ahora resulta que nos estaba traicionando, Jane llego al lado de Thor y se arrodillo a su lado, yo me pare frente a Loki.

— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! —Lo empuje enojada con él— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! —le volví a preguntar golpeando su pecho.

— ¡No te entrometas! —me tomo por los brazos y me aventó al suelo, no lo podía creer, me iba a levantar para detenerlo y pelear con él si fuera necesario, apenas me iba a mover cuando unas sogas aparecieron mágicamente amarrándome y tapando mi boca. Loki tomo a Jane por la cintura separándola de Thor— ¡Malekith! ¡Yo soy Loki de Jotunheim, y te ofrezco un regalo! —Aventó a Jane a los pies de Malekith— ¡Solo te pido una cosa a cambio, un lugar en primera fila cuando Asgard muera!

Un monstruo, horrible, una criatura que yo nunca antes había visto le hablo a Malekith en su propio idioma; Malekith se acerco a Thor.

—Thor, voltea—dijo la ronca voz del elfo Malekith, este lo volteo con el pie, yo solo podía ver aquella escena horrorizada, con un movimiento de su mano levanto a Jane en el aire, el Aether; rojo con tonalidades negras cual sangre, comenzó a fluir fuera del cuerpo de Jane, al salir en su totalidad Jane cayó al suelo.

— ¡LOKI! —Gritó Thor— ¡AHORA!

La mano de Loki desprendió una luz verde, y la escena de la mano cortada de Thor había desaparecido junto a mis sogas, todo había sido una ilusión de Loki, todo esto era un plan entre Loki y Thor del cual ellos no nos contaron nada. Loki con magia me estiro hasta él, me agarro entre sus brazos y nos tiro encima de Jane para protegernos a ambas.

—Loki…—susurre, tenía su rostro muy pegado al mío.

—Tranquila—me susurro—siempre te protegeré.

Rayos proviniendo del martillo de Thor golpearon el Aether impidiendo que entrara en el cuerpo de Malekith; un estruendo se escucho y Thor había destruido el Aether, eso creímos.

Cristales como rubíes se alzaron del suelo y se unieron volviéndole a dar vida al Aether, este entro en el cuerpo de Malekith. Loki, Jane y yo nos levantamos del suelo, el plan de Thor había fallado; uno de los elfos no aventó una clase de bomba, Loki nos empujo lejos a Jane y a mi lejos de ahí, el no alcanzó a correr cuando la bomba se activo abriendo un hoyo que succionaba todo lo que estuviera cerca de él y Loki estaba a punto de ser succionado por ese hoyo.

— ¡LOKI! —grite horrorizada al sentir que iba a perderlo nuevamente.

Thor salió de la nada en el último segundo, Thor tomo a Loki y lo aparto de ahí impidiendo ser arrastrado a ese hoyo; cayeron en tierra y Thor se fue a tener a Malekith, un grupo de elfos se acerco a Loki para pelear con él y otro grupo de elfos se acercaron peligrosamente a Jane y a mí.

—Jane—le dije—dime que sabes pelear.

—Ammm… me temo que no.

Suspire.

—Bien, quédate detrás de mí.

Ella así lo hizo, no podía luchar cuerpo con cuerpo ya que los elfos aprovecharían que dejaría a Jane indefensa y la matarían, así que solo usaría mis poderes. Los elfos comenzaron a querer a atacarnos pero cada que se acercaban terminaban enterrados en hielos con picos. Al terminar de matar a todos aquellos elfos voltee para ver cómo estaba Loki, él había terminado con los elfos y ahora se acercaba a la bestia que golpeaba brutalmente a Thor, Loki le enterró una espada en el pecho a la criatura; Jane y yo comenzamos a caminar para ir con ellos. El monstruo y Loki se vieron cara a cara, la bestia tomo por los brazos a Loki, lo levanto y le enterró la parte sobresaliente a Loki en el pecho.

— ¡NOOO! —gritamos Thor y yo al mismo tiempo.

El monstruo tiro a Loki en el piso, rápidamente corrí al lado de Loki.

— ¡Loki! —me tire a su lado, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

—Te veo en el infierno monstruo—le dijo Loki a la bestia con un coraje y temblando.

El monstruo fue absorbido por uno de los hoyos de los elfos oscuros. Loki temblaba sin control y se ponía muy frio.

—Loki…—dije entre lágrimas.

—Está bien Jemma—dijo Loki titiritando de frio—no olvides que te amo—lo tenía abrazado.

—También te amo Loki—bese los finos labios del mago.

Thor llego a nuestro lado.

—No, no, no—repetía una y otra vez mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Loki de entre mis manos—eres un tonto, no oyes lo que te digo.

—Lo sé… soy muy tonto—Loki temblaba sin control y su piel se había tornado grisácea—soy muy tonto.

—Calma resiste.

—Perdón, perdón.

—Shhh… tranquilo, tranquilo.

Tome la mano de Loki y la acaricie.

—Todo está bien, nuestro padre sabrá lo que hiciste este día.

—No lo hice por él.

Acaricie la mejilla de Loki y el beso mi mano con ternura. Los ojos de Loki se cerraron y el dejo de respirar.

— ¡Nooo! —grito Thor.

—No… no…—balbucee entre lagrimas—no me dejes… no otra vez.

—Mi hermano—Thor lloro amargamente abrazando el cuerpo de Loki—lo siento no cumplí mi promesa—susurro.

Mucho de nosotros de habíamos hecho infinidad de promesas a Loki, promesas que no le cumplimos, promesas vacías eran ahora; le habíamos prometido no dejarlo solo y eso fue lo primero que hicimos, prometimos que nadie lo iba a herir y quienes más lo hirieron quienes más daño le causaron fuimos nosotros; Thor seguía abrazando y llorando en el cuerpo de Loki. Una rabia me entro al ver al rubio abrazar al que creyó su hermano ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo abrazaba? ¿Por qué ahora le lloraba? Loki estuvo mucho tiempo con nosotros antes de morir y no lo aprovecho, Thor lo dejo solo en una celda, se olvido de aquel al que alguna vez había llamado hermano, se olvido de la infinidad de promesas que le había hecho.

—Thor—susurro Jane, ella se acerco a Thor y lo abrazo por la espalda—Thor lo siento mucho, tenemos que irnos.

¡¿Qué?! Ella estaba loca si creía que iba a dejar a Loki aquí solo, no lo pienso dejar solo.

—No puedo dejarlo aquí….—dijo Thor llorando y apretando más el cuerpo de Loki—mi hermanito… yo no puedo dejarlo solo, él tendrá miedo-al repetir Thor aquella palabras a mi mente vino el recuerdo de cuando Loki era un niño y corría asustado a mi habitación—lo prometo…—dijo Thor y soltó el cuerpo de Loki dejándolo en el suelo.

Rápidamente yo tome el inerte cuerpo de Loki y lo abrace muy fuerte, llore como hace años no lo hacía.

—Jemma…—dijo Thor tocando mi hombro.

—No…—dije abrazando a Loki.

—Vámonos Jemma.

— ¡No! —me abrace más fuerte al cuerpo frio de Loki.

—Jemma… ya está muerto.

— ¡NO! —grite y llore amargamente sobre el cuerpo de Loki, llore por mi amado, porque ya jamás sus ojos llenos de vida me iban a ver con ese brillo que solo el poseía, mi cuerpo ya no sentiría nunca más sus carias y mis labios ya no volvería a recibir ese dulce néctar, ya no me iba a sentir amaba nunca más—Váyanse ustedes, yo… después los alcanzo.

—Pero Jemma…—protesto Thor.

— ¡Váyanse dije! —les grite.

—Thor, solo dale un momento—le dijo Jane.

—Bien—contesto no muy seguro el rubio.

Escuche sus pasos alejarse, recosté el cuerpo de Loki sobre mis piernas y lo acune entre mis brazos como un bebe, veía mis lagrimas caer en su rostro y parte de sus ropas, acaricie tiernamente su mejilla, acaricie aquellos labios que ya jamás iba a volver a probar.

—Solo cierra tus ojos, el sol se está poniendo, tu estarás bien, nadie puede herirte ahora, ven luz del día tu y yo estaremos sanos y…. salvos.

Le cante aquella canción por última vez y lo abrace fuertemente su cuerpo y llore incluso más que aquella vez que cayó del puente, porque ahora si lo había visto morir con mis propios ojos; bese sus fríos y rígidos labios sin vida y sin sabor.

—Nos veremos en el Valhala mi amor.

Deje lentamente el cuerpo de Loki en el suelo, me dolía en el alma tener que dejarlo ahí pero tenía que salvar al Universo de la oscuridad.

Me levante, di media vuelta, comencé a caminar unos cuantos pasos, solo estaba a escasos metros del cuerpo del Loki cuando escuche esa voz que me hacía temblar, esa voz que creí que jamás iba a volver a escuchar.

—Son unos tontos. —escuche que dijo entre lagrimas.

— ¿Loki…?—dije en un leve susurro.

Lentamente voltee, al ver lo que estaba frente a mis ojos mis piernas temblaron, el color huyo de mi rostro, era como si viera un fantasma, pero no era un fantasma. Ahí estaba Loki, sentado en el suelo, con su largos cabellos tapando su rostro, parecía como si nada le hubiera pasado, su color de piel había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Loki—volví a decir esta vez el volteo a verme y abrió sus ojos como si él fuera el que había visto el fantasma.

— ¿Jemma? —pregunto confundido.

— ¡Loki! —no entendía lo que había pasado solo sabía que ahora Loki estaba vivo, corrí hacia él, me tumbe encima de él y lo abrace— ¡Oh Loki estás vivo! —bese sus labios pero él no me correspondió el beso, me separe de él— ¿Qué sucede?

—No deberías estar aquí—dijo confundido, en eso su semblante cambio y se puso furioso— ¡Siempre arruinas mis planes! —apretó sus dientes y vi que apretó sus manos formando un puño.

— ¿Loki? —no entendía lo que sucedía ¿Por qué decía que yo no debería estar ahí? ¿Por qué decía que arruinaba sus planes?

—Lo siento Jemma…—volteo a ver a otro lado.

— ¿Qué?

Antes de decir si quiera algo mas alzo su puño golpeando mi rostro tan fuerte que me dejo inconsciente.

Las imágenes iban y venían rápidamente por mi mente, Loki haciéndome suya de manera salvaje, el divertido escape de Asgard, la pelea de Loki y Thor, la "traición de Loki", la muerte de Loki y la última imagen que vino a mi mente fue el rostro de Loki al verlo vivo.

— ¡LOKI! —grite levantándome rápidamente que hasta me dolió la cabeza, toque mi cabeza, me dolía horrores.

Voltee a ver a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en el cuarto de sanación, me encontraba sola en aquella dorada habitación.

—Jemma—escuche mi nombre y gire mi cabeza en la dirección en la que había pronunciado mi nombre y en la entrada del cuarto vi la figura de Thor-me alegra que al fin despertaras.

—Thor ¿Qué-que paso? ¿Qué paso con Malekith? ¿Dónde está Loki?

—Tranquila Jemma—el ojiazul se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros—hemos ganado la guerra contra la oscuridad y bueno Loki… recuerda que él… murió tratando de salvarme.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No es cierto Thor! ¡Yo…yo lo vi! ¡Estaba vivo!

— ¿Qué? Jemma por favor… lo vimos morir.

— ¡No Thor yo sé lo que vi!

—Jemma sé que esto es doloroso, yo tampoco lo quiero aceptar pero debemos aceptar que esta…

— ¡No Thor! ¡Yo se que él está vivo!

—Jemma debiste haberlo soñado.

— ¡No! ¡El está vivo y me voy a ir a buscarlo! —me iba a levantar pero él me detuvo tomándome más fuerte de por los hombros.

—Jemma, Loki está muerto—dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos-un guardia te trajo desvanecida aquí a palacio y dijo que solo estabas tú y el cuerpo de Loki, él creyó que tu también estabas muerta pero te vio respirar y te trajo aquí.

—No Thor…—las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos a raudales—no…

—Lo siento Jemma.

Llore sobre el hombro de Thor y él me envolvió en sus fuertes y fornidos brazos, dándome el calor, la protección y el consuelo que necesitaba en ese momento.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Thor y yo nos separamos rápidamente y vimos que por la puerta entraba el padre de todo.

—Padre—dijo Thor—Jemma ya despertó.

—Sí, ya veo—Odín se acerco a nosotros— ¿y por eso la abrazabas?

—No, ammm… llorábamos la muerte de mi hermano.

—Ya deja de llorar por él, no valía la pena.

—No hable de él así—le dije molesta.

—Oh Jemma siempre te has preocupado por ese idiota que no vale la pena—acaricio mi barbilla—lo mire extrañada y molesta por sus palabras, el alejo su mano—bueno en fin ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en Svartalfheim? ¿Por qué uno de mis soldados te encontró desvanecida?

—No lo sé—trataba de recordar porque me había pasado aquello—no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo el escape, todo lo que ocurrió en Svartalfheim, recuerdo la muerte de Loki y recuerdo haberlo visto vivo, pero no recuerdo porque me "desmaye" o cómo fue que llegue aquí.

—Maldición—murmuro Odín—Jemma es imposible que Loki esté vivo.

—Lo sé—baje mi mirada—es solo que… ese sueño se vio muy real que… me cuesta trabajo pensar que…—las lagrimas volvieron a salir sin control.

—Oh Jemma—Odín limpio mis lagrimas con ternura—al menos estas a salvo.

Mire con extrañeza a Odín y aleje mi rostro de él, el nunca había sido tierno conmigo, ni siquiera en todo el tiempo que tenía viviendo en Asgard, jamás Odín se había mostrado paternal, la verdad era que el titulo de "padre de todo" le quedaba muy grande. Odín bajo su mano.

—Bueno, los dejo solos.

Odín salió del cuarto de sanación.

— ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer Thor?

— ¡Ven conmigo!

— ¿A dónde? Se supone que el padre de todo empezara con la nueva planificación para tu coronación.

—He rechazado el trono.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, quiero proteger los nueve mundos y siento que desde un trono no lo podre hacer.

— ¿Y a donde iras?

—Quiero pasar una temporada con Jane en Midgard.

— ¿Midgard?

—Sí ¿Qué dices Jemma?

—Regresar a Midgard.

Me plantee aquella idea, la verdad ahora que Loki ya no estaba aquí conmigo no había razones para quedarme en Asgard, él era lo único que me ataba a este lugar y ahora se ha ido, en Midgard ahora tenía amigos, amigos que extrañaba y que quería ver de nuevo. Aun que, he tenido a mi pueblo abandonado, mis padres hace tiempo que no los veo, ni siquiera sabía nada de ellos, tal vez primero debería ir a verlos, visitarlos, saber como están.

—Quiero ir contigo Thor, pero antes ¿me harías un favor?

—El que sea Jemma—mi amigo rubio tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

—Quiero ver a mis padres.

—Claro, vamos con tus padres a Glerheim y después nos vamos a Midgard, bueno pequeña—Thor soltó mis manos-prepara tus cosas porque nos vamos en unos minutos—beso mi frente y se fue.

Me levante de la cama y me fui a mi habitación; me di un baño rápido, saque de mi armario un lindo vestido azul turquesa, me vestí; estaba a punto de cerrar el armario cuando mire hacia abajo y vi en el fondo del armario mi traje de S.H.I.E.L.D, creo que si voy a regresar a la tierra necesitare llevarme esto conmigo, tome una bolsa de cuero y guarde mi traje negro, guarde también el cinturón que contenía algunas armas, me colgué la bolsa y tocaron a mi puerta.

—Adelante—dije.

— ¿Estas lista? —pregunto Thor entrando por la puerta.

—Sí, vámonos.

Nos fuimos a caballo hasta el puente arco iris. Me sentía lista para empezar de nuevo, empezar una nueva vida, una vida sin Loki, aun que fuera difícil, aun que fuera lo más doloroso, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerme a la idea de que él no iba a regresar jamás, aun que jamás iba a encontrar a alguien como Loki y jamás iba a amar a nadie como amo a Loki, necesitaba empezar de nuevo.


	18. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

[Loki]

Desde el balcón de la habitación del rey, pude ver como se abría el Bifrost llevándose a la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, la vi marcharse con el imbécil de Thor; me dolía tener que dejarla ir y mas con él, pero tenía que seguir adelante si quería que este plan resultara.

Entre a la habitación del rey y me deshice de la ilusión de la figura de Odín, un escalofría me recorrió la columna, me asqueaba tener que fingir que era ese maldito viejo decrepito.

— ¿Estas cómodo? —Le pregunte al dormido cuerpo de Odín, pero él no contesto mi pregunta—Me alegro por que así pasaras el resto de tus días anciano infeliz.

Camine un poco por aquella amplia habitación mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de Odín; aquel simplemente había sido el mejor plan que se me había ocurrido ¿Cómo no lo hice desde que Odín cayo en su sueño años atrás?

Solo necesite un momento de distracción para conseguir lo que quería. Se supone que mientras Odín descansa en su sueño, Yggdrasil, el árbol de la vida, el árbol de los nueve mundos; restablece a Odín de vitalidad, fuerza, magia y poder y yo; Loki Laufeyson, había encontrado la manera de transmitir todo aquello a mi persona, ahora yo era más fuerte y mi magia también; y mientras Odín no recibiera aquello que yo le quitaba el jamás despertaría de su letargo.

Pero esto solamente era la primera fase de mi plan, que hasta ahora iba marchando a la perfección, por poco creía que Jemma lo iba a volver a arruinar todo como lo hizo en Midgard, pero esta vez no se lo permití.

El hechizo que le había puesto a la espada funciono a la perfección, el monstruo me atravesó con ella y realmente no había muerto solo me dormí; el hechizo consistía en que mi herida iba a ser sanada pero mientas sana la herida el hechizo te sumerge en un sueño que se confunde con la muerte, yo pude escuchar todo lo que ellos me dijeron, el idiota de Thor me recordó aquella vacía promesa que me hizo de niños: "Nada te hará daño mi pequeño hermano. Lo prometo…" Promesas vacías, promesas que nunca cumplió; sentí lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas y las limpie molesto con el dorso de mi muñeca. Mi dulce Jemma había cantado aquella canción que me cantaba de vez en cuando, cuando éramos niños y aun me la canto unas contadas veces en nuestra edad adulta, la voz de Jemma siempre me dio la paz que necesitaba. En el momento que la herida se termino de sanar y había despertado creí que todos se habían ido, pero ese fue un pequeño error, ahí estaba Jemma, me había visto vivo, me dolía mucho tener que golpearla ¡Nunca la había golpeado! Ni siquiera en mi fallida conquista a Midgard; Jemma ahora creía que había sido un sueño el haberme visto vivo; suspire tristemente, la iba a extrañar pero al finalizar esto la tendré a mi lado para siempre y nada nos podrá separar.

Por Yggdrasil, no me creía lo bien que iba a este plan maestro y el imbécil de Thor había cooperado en el plan al rechazar el trono y decidir marcharse a Midgard con su insignificante mortal; pero no había contado con que se llevara mi Jemma con él ¿para qué quería llevarse a Jemma con él? El ya tenía a la estúpida mortal. Aun que por un lado está bien que se la llevara por un tiempo, ella era la línea que dividía mi plan entre el éxito y el fracaso, con ella a mi lado yo hubiera echado todo por la borda; de hecho casi lo hacía en el cuarto de sanación al tenerla cerca y verla llorar por mí no pude evitar querer tocarla y secar sus lagrimas pero ella me miro con extrañeza al ella ver que era Odín quien hacía aquello, al ver que se aparataba casi tiraba todo mi plan, pero soy capaz de dejarlo todo por estar con ella, por sentirla entre mis manos, por su tocar su tersa piel, por besar aquellos labios tan frescos como brisas de invierno; ella era el invierno y yo siempre quise derretir ese hielo, siempre quise darle calor al invierno.

En mi mente está marcada la última noche que la hice mía, nunca había conocido ese lado salvaje y sensual de ella.

El ruido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta me saco de aquellos placenteros pensamientos, rápidamente use la ilusión de la imagen de Odín para usar también su voz.

— ¿Qué es lo que desean? —pregunte sin abrir la puerta.

—Mi rey—se escucho la voz de un guardia del otro lado de la puerta—Volstagg y Lady Sif han regresado.

—Los veré en la sala del trono.

—Si majestad.

Escondí el cuerpo de Odín con una ilusión por si alguien entraba sin ser invitado.

Salí de los aposentos del rey, camine por los dorados pasillos del palacio de Asgard, llegue al salón de trono y me senté en el bello y dorado trono; le hice una seña a los guardias para que dejaran pasar al gordo de Volstagg y a Sif; ellos entraron al salón y se arrodillaron delante de mí; sonreí internamente, si ellos tan solo supiera ante quien se están arrodillando realmente, a mi mente vino el día que Frigga me nombro rey de Asgard y Jemma estuvo a mi lado, su sonrisa sorprendió a mi mente, me sacudí el recuerdo de la mente.

—Padre de todo—dijo Volstagg—el Aether está reguardado con "El coleccionista" tal como usted lo pidió.

—Buen trabajo mis guerreros—les dije.

—Disculpe padre de todo—dijo la pelinegra— ¿Cuándo será la coronación del príncipe Thor?

—No habrá coronación—dije sin ninguna emoción.

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunto sorprendida Sif.

— ¡¿Por qué su majestad?! —pregunto el gordinflón.

— ¿A caso mi hijo no les conto que renuncio al trono por quedarse a defender a su querida mortal? —les pregunte con un ligero tono de burla.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —soltó la molesta guerrera.

—Padre de todo ¿usted cree que podamos hablar con él? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Se ha ido esta tarde con la reina Jemma.

— ¿Por qué se fue con Jemma? —en los ojos de Sif pude ver lo celosa y molesta que estaba.

—No estoy enterado de los futuros planes de mi hijo, pero bueno si eso es todo pueden retirarse—les dije.

Ambos volvieron a hacer una reverencia y salieron de ahí. La verdad es que estos amigos de Thor eran un fastidio, pero ya pronto me desharía de ellos.

Bueno el día había terminado, me levante del salón del trono, salí de aquel lugar y me encamine al cuarto de Odín. Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta que pase por una habitación muy familiar para mí, la habitación de Jemma; un sentimiento que tenía atorado en mi pecho me hizo detenerme, vi la puerta de su habitación y soñé con que ella estuviera detrás de esa puerta acostada en su cama, durmiendo con su rostro angelical; así estaba cuando entraba asustado de niño por las noches en su habitación, mire a todos lados para saber si no había nadie, el corredor estaba vacío.

Abrí la puerta y el olor de Jemma me entro de golpe en la nariz, era como si ella todavía estuviera ahí; entre rápidamente y cerré la puerta, con la puerta ya asegura me deshice de la ilusión de Odín. Respire profundamente el aire de la habitación, conservaba perfectamente el aroma natural de Jemma; aquella habitación me envolvió en recuerdo, fue en este mismo lugar en el que ella y yo jugábamos de niños, aquí fue el primer lugar donde me mostro abiertamente sus poderes. La verdad es que Jemma había llegado a ser como un rayo de luz que iluminaba mi oscura vida, ella vino para alegrar mi vida, ella es tan diferente a mí pero por eso la amaba, por eso la sigo amando.

Abrí el armario de Jemma y acaricie las frías telas de los vestidos, siempre se veía tan hermosa con los vestidos y sin ellos también; un sonrisa traviesa apareció en mis labios al reconocer algunos de los vestidos que le había quitado, tome un de sus vestido y lo olí, mi Jemma cuanto la iba a extrañar, iba a extrañar sus besos e iba a extrañar acariciar cada centímetro de su piel.

Espero que el imbécil de Thor sepa cómo cuidar de Jemma, ella es mi debilidad, mi tesoro, la única que había llegado a penetrar con tanta profundidad mi corazón, la única que sabía cómo desnudar mi alma. Sé que ella no estaría orgullosa de lo que estoy haciendo, pero el odio y la venganza me han hecho ser el monstruo que ahora soy, supongo que el hambre y sed de poder corren por mis venas de Jotun.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que le revele quien realmente era yo a Jemma, ella nunca reflejo miedo en su mirada, solo estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que ella después de enterarse de la verdad me siguiera amando con tal intensidad, con la intensidad con la que ella solo me sabía amar.

Me acosté sobre la cama de Jemma, olí los almohadones, oh por Yggdrasil, olían a sus blancos cabellos, aquellos cabellos que me volvieron loco desde el primer día que la vi.

Mi Jemma, cuánto daño te he hecho cariño y tu solo me has dado amor.

Me abrace a mí mismo, la única mujer en la vida que me ha amado tal como soy, la única mujer que me ha amado con intensidad, la única mujer que ha tocado mi corazón, la única mujer que logra ver a través de mi alma, la única mujer que he amado de verdad y la hiero y la dejo ir, no soy digno de ser amado por una mujer como ella.

Cerré mis ojos y a mi mente rápidamente vino su imagen, sus blancos cabellos, esos dos bellos luceros azules que me miraban con intensidad, esa tierna sonrisa, esos labios que destilaban miel, ya nunca los iba a volver a probar.

Había dejado ir a la mujer que amo pero solo sabía cuánto la amaba cuando… la dejaba ir.


End file.
